El remolino sangriento
by I.JBH.I
Summary: Naruto que caminaba sin rumbo se encontró con 3 personas las cuales eran Tatsumi, Sayo y Ieyasu los cuales decidieron ayudar a Naruto pues este no sabia nada de su pasado y así Naruto formo 3 amigos ese día, años después Tatsumi y Naruto se unieron a Night Raid, Tatsumi para salvar a su pueblo y Naruto por Akame
1. chapter 1

Naruto Uzumaki eso era lo único que sabia de el mismo su nombre no recordaba nada mas no sabia quienes eran sus padres y tampoco sabia su edad es mas no sabia porque caminaba en estas tierras

Naruto - maldición que frio hace en este lugar

\- bueno hay nieve es normal que haya frio

\- porque no se me ocurrió ir en la dirección contraria porque tengo mala suerte que demonios hago aqui

No sabia porque pero le gustaba hablar con el mismo

Naruto - creo que debería hacer una fogata

\- y conseguir comida

\- y un refugio

Su agradable fue interrumpida cuando escucho el rugido de un oso

Naruto - mierda solo a mi me pasa esto - fue lo que dijo antes de sacar un cuchillo y ponerse en posición de combate

\- hoy comere oso asado - grito con una sonrisa

Mientras tanto en otro lugar serca de ahí 3 pre-adolescentes caminaban dos chicos y una chica para ser mas específicos

El nombre de los chicos eran Tatsumi y Ieyasu y la chica Sayo

Tatsumi estaba discutiendo con Ieyasu sobre quien tendria la presa mas grande

Sayo - pueden callarse los dos de una buena vez no pensan que los animales escaparan al oirlos

Ieyasu - lo vez Tatsumi tu estas causando problemas de nuevo

Tatsumi - pero si tu eres la razon de esos problemas

Sayo - no les dije que guardarán silencio - grito sayo quien ya se habia enojado pues por culpa de esos dos no habian regresando a la aldea ya que tenian que llevar una presa al menos antes de medio dia o no comerian ese fue el castigo que les puso su maestro por culpa de Tatsumi y Ieyasu

Tatsumi/Ieyasu - lo siento - dijeron en coro mientras se sobaban la cabeza por el golpe de sayo

Sayo - ustedes no tienen remedio - dijo un poco mas tranquila

A lo que Tatsumi y Ieyasu solo rieron

Pero las risas pararon cuando escucharon el rugido de un oso y después el grito de un chico el cual decía - hoy comere oso asado

Ieyasu - que fue eso

Tatsumi - fue el rugido de un oso y el grito de alguien que dijo que comería oso asado - dijo con burla

Ieyasu - eso ya lo se - respondió molestó

Sayo - sera mejor que vayamos a ver

Tatsumi - seria mejor que nos alejamos - respondió con miedo

Ieyasu - Tatsumi tiene razón podria ser muy peligroso

Sayo - pero si la esa persona necesita ayuda

Ieyasu - el dijo que se comería al oso estara bien - fue lo que dijo tratando de no ir

Tatsumi - sayo tiene razon tenemos que ayudarlo

Ieyasu - que demonios

Asi Tatsumi y Ieyasu agarraron sus espadas y sayo su arco

Pero cuando esto paso los rugidos del oso juntos a los sonidos de ramas rompiéndose

Esto provocó que se preocuparan y corrieron hacia el lugar donde se había oido al oso durante el camino se veían sangre y ramas rotas junto a las pisadas del oso y de una persona que por el tamaño calcularon que era de su edad

Aumentaron el ritmo y lo que vieron los impresionó delante de ellos había un chico el cual estaba cubierto de sangre y en su mano un cuchillo roto a la mitad

Luego desviaron la vista a un lado y vieron al oso con la otra mitad del cuchillo clavada en su cabeza y con 3 heridas profundas

Esto hizo dudar a los 3 si era correcto hablarle

Naruto miraba a su víctima muerta y lo único que le pasaba por la cabeza era - que demonios hiba hacer con el gran cuerpo del oso

\- lo corte en pedazos y construire un refugio

\- pero con este frio sera mas difícil cortar la carne y el hueso cuando se congelen

\- aunque no creo que pueda comerlo yo solo

\- y como se prepara un oso

Fue interrumpido nuevamente a mitad de su conversación por una voz suave que le decía - oye estas bien - Naruto vio a la persona de quien provenía la voz y se topo con una chica de pelo negro la cual usaba un abrigo blanco con pantalones negros y botas café

Naruto - que combinación de colores tan extraña - dijo con tono confundido pero con una pisca de burla

Tatsumi y Ieyasu se taparon la boca para no reír pues ellos no querían reirse de su compañera la cual pensaba que vestía a la moda

Sayo enojada por el comentario respondió - y tu de que hablas si llevas esa horrible camisa naranja y esa pantaloneta negra - sayo quien hablo con una voz alta la cual iba bajando con cada palabra al darse cuenta de la situación del chico delante de ella se preocupó

Al igual que Tatsumi y Ieyasu pues Naruto solo llevaba las prendas que sayo habia mencionado pero lo que preocupó a los 3 fue el estado de Naruto ya que los pies de este eran de color azul por caminar descalzo y una buena parte de su pelo estaba congelado

Tatsumi sin pensarlo corrio hacia donde estaba Naruto y se quitó su abrigo para ponérselo a el

Naruto - que haces? - preguntó confundido el rubio al ver tal acto

Sayo se acercó a Naruto y le puso un gorro el cual tenia en su bolsa - porque andas vestido asi - dijo con un tono de preocupación y de regaño al mismo tiempo

Naruto - la verdad no lo se - respondió mientras ponia las manos detras de su cabeza

Ieyasu - como te llamas

Naruto - yo me llamo Naruto Uzumaki

Sayo - que nombre mas horrible

Naruto - que dijiste tabla - respondió enfadado por el comentario de sayo

Tatsumi y Ieyasu miraban con terror a sayo quien emanaba un aura negra

Sayo - me dijiste tabla - preguntó maliciosamente

Naruto - si - dijo para luego ver a sayo o mas bien el puño de esta y lo último que vería ese dia

Tatsumi - Sayo creo que lo mataste

Sayo - no eso es imposible

Ieyasu - bueno no soy médico pero no creo que eso se normal - mencionó mientras señalaba a un Naruto inconciente

Esto llamo la atención de sayo y Tatsumi que vieron con horror como de la cabeza de Naruto salia una gran cantidad de sangre

Sayo - mate a una persona - dijo con pánico

Varios dias después

Un Naruto empezó a despertar y lo primero que vio lo confundido, un techo de madera eso significa que por lógica debe estar en una cabaña

\- que inteligente eres Naruto - se dijo asi mismo

Una risa sono a su lado

\- genial ahora te estas volviendo loco, ya empezaste a oir risas que sigue personas

\- no de echo ese fui yo - dijo un viejo que estaba en una edad entre los 70 y la muerte

Naruto - entonces esto no es imaginación mia

Viejo - no yo soy real, pero dejando eso de hay 3 personas que quieren hablar - mencionó para luego salir

Naruto - ahora que lo pienso donde estoy

\- bueno nunca lo e sabido asi que no importa mucho

Y asi Naruto empezó otra conversación con sigo mismo y después de varios minutos el sonido de la puerta abriéndose hizo que terminara en medio de su discusión mas interesante

Tatsumi entro por la puerta seguido de Ieyasu y sayo quien tenia la mirada gacha

Tatsumi - hola - fue lo primero que dijo con tono alegre

Alo que Naruto respondió de la misma forma - hola

Lo siguiente que paso fue que las 3 personas que acababan de entrar se presentaron para luego hablar un poco

Ieyasu - Naruto por cierto que hacias en un lugar como ese sin la ropa adecuada

Naruto - la verdad es que no lo se - respondió confundido mientras se agarraba la barbilla tratando de recordar algo

Después de un interrogatorio largo y respuestas que dejaban mas preguntas que aclaraciones decidieron darle algo de ropa a Naruto para mostrarle el pueblo

Unos minutos después salió Naruto de la cabaña con un abrigo blanco el cual le llegaba hasta los tobillos un par de guantes negros un pantalón y una camisa del mismo color y unas botas negras

Sayo vio a Naruto de pia a cabeza y con una sonrisa le dijo - te vez bien

Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa - gracias sayo

Tatsumi - si te vez bien

Naruto - ja gay - respondió en tono de burla

Tatsumi - solo trataba de haa sabes que olvidó

Ieyasu y sayo simplemente dejaron salir una risa la cual se le contagio a Naruto y a Tatsumi

Después de eso los cuarto empezaron a mostrarle el pueblo a Naruto ya que el no tenía a donde ir le ofrecieron vivir ahí, aunque la verdad era para que ellos tuvieran menos trabajo ya que cuatro personas arían el trabajo de tres mas rápido

El tur por el pueblo término en el área donde ellos entrenaban

Tatsumi - oye Naruto que tal si tenemos un duelo - dijo sonriente pues podría vengarse de las humillaciones que Naruto le hizo pasar durante el dia, olvidando el echo que Naruto había matado a un oso usando un cuchillo

Sayo - Tatsumi no lo hagas, nosotros tenemos entrenamiento y el no eso sería injusto

Ieyasu - si Tatsumi deja a Naruto, sayo no quiere que golpees al chico que le gusta - dijo en tono de burla, a lo que recibió un golpe de una sayo sonrojada

Naruto - no te preocupes no dejaré que me un solo golpe - respondió Naruto siguiendo la broma de Ieyasu

Sayo - no me gustas

Naruto - yo no mencione eso

Ieyasu - el amor - fue todo lo que pudo pronunciar pues fue callado nuevamente por otro golpe de sayo

Tatsumi se sentía ignorado y eso se debía a que estaba siendo ignorado pues desde hace unos 10 minutos estaba en posición de pelea y ya no soportando esto decidió darle una lección a Naruto la cual era nunca darle la espalda a un oponente y corrió hacia Naruto para darle un golpe pero después de eso todo se volvió oscuro

Una hora mas tarde

Tatsumi abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el rostro de sayo - que paso con Naruto - preguntó confundido

Sayo - bueno el ahora esta entrenando con Ieyasu ya que cuando te venció el lo desafió

Tatsumi giro la cabeza solo para ver como Naruto miraba con indiferencia a un pájaro en la rama de un árbol mientras bloqueaba los golpes que Ieyasu trataba de darle - y que paso con migo

Sayo - Naruto te venció de un golpe y yo te traje aqui y te acosté en mi regaso

Tatsumi al oír lo último se levantó rápidamente y sonrojado - Naruto es muy habil - dijo aceptando la derrota

ja gay - grito Naruto ya que había visto y oído todo

Tatsumi - desgraciado - dijo con furia para luego levantarse para unirse a Ieyasu en la pelea

Sayo solo sonrio por esto ya que Tatsumi siempre se considero alguien muy fuerte pero ahora había aparecido alguien que lo hizo parecer la persona mas débil

Tatsumi quien ya se había llegado al lugar hizo un relevo con Ieyasu quien ya estaba empapado de sudor

Naruto - adelante Tatsumi esta vez no seré tan rudo

Tatsumi se enojó por el comentario pero por alguna razón sentía que Naruto no lo decía por molestar si no que lo decía en serio, ya estando de frente doblo un poco las rodillas y puso sus puños enfrente de su rostro haciendo una patética imitación de un boxeador y al ver que Naruto se distrago lanzó un puñetazo con dirección al mentón y cuando estuvo a centímetros de darle el golpe Naruto lo desvió con la palma de su mano y haciéndose aun lado lo agarro del brazo para luego darle una leve patada detrás de la rodilla haciendo que Tatsumi se arrodille

Naruto - lo siento por ti pero gane - dijo con un tono de burla y felicidad

Esto se repitió durante el resto del dia y al terminar el dia Tatsumi había encontrado una meta la cual era superar a su nuevo rival

Varios años mas tarde

Naruto - vamos a ver estoy aqui y tengo que llegar aqui es un camino recto asi que no me puedo perder - dijo para si mismo mientras miraba un mapa

\- me preguntó que pasaria con Tatsumi, Ieyasu y sayo

\- ahora que lo pienso porque habran huido cuando nos atacaron los bandidos

\- no tiene lógica

\- eso es porque aun son novatos en eso de asesinar personas

\- pero fue la primera vez que matamos a alguien también

\- si pero ellos no son iguales de maduros que nosotros

Naruto escucho unos murmullos sobre el

\- mira el pobre habla solo

\- esta loco

\- no te acerques demasiado

Naruto - se pueden callar de una maldita vez no ven que me interrumpen - grito Naruto para luego seguir hablando con sigo mismo

Al transcurrir las horas Naruto sentía algo le decía que había llegado al lugar equivocado

Pues donde debería estar la capital imperial había un acantilado

Naruto vio casualmente a una chica de pelo naranja y ojos rojos la cual estaba siendo rodeada por una especie de guardias

Chelsea había salido de una misión de asesinato algo fácil para ella o eso debió ser pues cometió un pequeño error el cual provocó la situación por la que pasaba cerro los ojos aceptando el final

\- oye disculpa me puedes decir en que dirección la capital imperial - fue la voz que provocó que los volviera abrir y vio como un chico el cual toda su ropa era negra incluso el abrigo que llevaba y tenia el pelo rubio y ojos azules los cuales reflejaban un gran historia como asesinó a pesar que su sonrisa lo tratara de ocultar

Chelsea - oye no tedas cuenta de la situación

Naruto - tranquila ya me encargo de ello

Por otro lado lps guardias que eran 20 en total miraban cuidadosamente a Naruto

Naruto saco dos cuchillos de casa los cuales median 30 centímetros y los guardias al ver que estaba ayudando a la criminal no dudaron y con sus espadas fueron por el, un grave error

El primero en acercarse quiso hacer un corte vertical pero Naruto con uno de sus cuchillos desvió la espada y dando una vuelta le corto la cabeza con el otro cuchillo otro sujeto se le acercó por detrás de nuevo Naruto desvió la espada con un cuchillo y con el otro lo degollo

Los guardias que quedaron retrocedieron para reagruparse otra acion que no les sirvió ya que Naruto salto y quedo en medio de ellos uno se dio vuelta solo para recibir una patada la cual hizo que la cabeza de este apuntara hacia abajo

Dos espadas se dirigian su cuello y viendo que otro guardia le iba a dar una estocada por la espalda se agachó y mientras se agahaba dio varios giros

Naruto se detuvo y los 3 guardias empezaron a desmoronarse en pedazos, Naruto sentía como su sangre ardia por pelear sin tener que contenerse y con una sonrisa Naruto salto a un árbol para luego saltar de nuevo con dirección hacia los guardias acción que repitió 3 veces

Chelsea vio con asombro como el chico rubio había matado a los 20 guardias de una manera fácil - nada mal rubio

Naruto - gracias hermosa

Chelsea - lo siento pero si quieres conquistarme tendras que hacer mas que eso

Naruto solo sonrio pues hoy habia conocido a una chica que no se sonrojaba con facilidad - es una lástima que no tenga tiempo para conquistar a tan bella dama

Chelsea solo sonrio pues el chico le salvó la vida y le agradaba

Después de hablar y tratar de incomodar al otro sin ningún éxito Chelsea le dijo como llegar a la capital y se despidieron

Naruto - maldito Tatsumi se confundio de mapa

\- o me lo daria a propósito el muy bastardo are que sufra por esto - dijo para ponerse el gorro de su abrigo

Y tras haber caminado durante dos dias Naruto llego a la capital imperial de noche

Sin duda Tatsumi sufriría pero cuando Naruto caminaba por una calle escucho el choque de espadas con curiosidad por ver que pasaba salio corriendo hacia la dirección de donde provenían

Naruto llego al tejado de una mansión y a lo lejos pudo ver como Tatsumi peleaba contra una peli-negra y sabiendo que Tatsumi iba a perder fue a ayudar a su amigo

Tatsumi veia con miedo su futura muerte pues akame dijo que lo eliminaria y antes que pudiera decir algo escucho como el sonido metal chocando contra el metal volvió a sus oidos

Abrio los ojos y sintió un alivio al ver como su amigo y su rival llego a salvarlo

Akame por otro lado sentía la fuerza del encapuchado pues con un cuchillo pudo detener su katana, rápidamente tubo que saltar ya que estuvo a milímetros de ser degollada por el otro cuchillo

Naruto se sorprendió pues solo con esos segundos sabia que la chica delante de el era un poco mas fuerte y que el perdería si no usaba sus teigus

Tatsumi - no buscan solo dinero ¿Porque quieren matar a una chica inocente? - GRITO Tatsumi queriendo proteger a la chica que le dio un techo y comida

A lo que akame ignoro y fue contra Naruto quien desvió la espada de akame y de nuevo apunto al cuello con el otro cuchillo

Akame - eres muy predecible - dijo para cambiar la trayectoria de su katana y cuando estuvo a milímetros del cortarle la cabeza a Naruto este le sonrio - tu también lo eres

Akame vio sorprendida pues el encapuchado le lanzó un cuchillo con dirección hacia su corazón con el pie

Por lo cual ambos se separaron y antes que volvieran a chocar armas una voz hizo que se detuvieran - espera a este chico le debo un favor

Naruto - a mi - dijo confundido mientras se señalaba

Rubia - no a ese otro chico

Tatsumi - ha eres las tetas de antes

Naruto - tetas de antes

Tatsumi - veras - dijo para empezar a contarle lo que paso

Akame y Leone vieron sorprendidas como el encapuchado callo al suelo por reirse de la desgracia de su compañero

Naruto - Tatsumi eres tan estúpido

Leone - dijiste que esa chica es inocente verdad - dijo para luego dirigirse hacia una especie de almacen y derribar la puerta

Tatsumi y Naruto se acercaron a ver lo que había adentro

Tatsumi miraba los cadáveres horrorizado y Naruto solo miraba esta escena sin ningún sentimiento hasta que Tatsumi mencionó a Sayo esto hizo que Naruto cerrara sus puños con fuerza y por un momento todo a su alrededor desapareció.

Hasta que escucho a Tatsumi decir - yo la mataré

Esto sorprendió a Naruto pues Tatsumi nunca había matado a alguien

Y de nuevo la voz de un conocido llamo la atención de el

Ieyasu estaba vomitando sangre y Tatsumi trataba de ayudarlo

Naruto escucho como akame dijo que ya no se podia hacer nada por Ieyasu pues era la etapa final. De lubora

Tatsumi y Naruto vieron como Ieyasu empezó a gritar pues el dolor era mucho para el

Akame, Leone y Tatsumi vieron como Naruto se agachó

Naruto - Ieyasu ya la oiste no hay nada que hacer asi que lo siento

Acto seguido Tatsumi estaba con la boca abierta y sin palabras pues Naruto había apuñalado a Ieyasu causandole la muerte

Tatsumi - que demonios hiciste - dijo para luego darle un puñetazo a Naruto quien no lo esquivo, dejándolo inconciente, aunque la verdad era que Naruto ya no aguantaba el sueño y el golpe hizo que durmiera por alguna extraña razón

Akame - sabes lo que hizo tu amigo por el otro era necesario o querias que siguiera sufriendo

Tatsumi - supongo que fue lo correcto

Leone - Akame porque no nos llevamos a este chico, nuestra base esta siempre en inferioridad numérica dijo para arrastrar a Tatsumi

Tatsumi - esperen yo tengo que darles un entierro a mis amigos

Leone - no te preocupes nuestros agentes llevaran sus cadáveres a nuestra base

Tatsumi - y que hay de Naruto

Leone - a cierto el encapuchado, es muy bueno sera útil también, akame puedes traerlo

Akame solo asintió para regresar por el cuerpo de Naruto pero un pensamiento le paso por la cabeza y cuando levantó el cuerpo de Naruto abrió en grande los ojos


	2. Night Raid

Naruto abria lentamente los ojos al parecer el sueño lo pudo dominar por un buen tiempo levantándose lentamente se sobo la cabeza mientras recordaba lo que había pasado con sus amigos

Oye estas bien? Fue la voz de una chica

Naruto vio a la dueña de la voz y era la misma con la que había peleado – si solo me duele un poco la cabeza

Akame – toma te ara sentir mejor – dijo para ofrecerle un vaso de agua

Naruto – gracia por cierto quien eres? Pregunto para luego tomarse el agua que akame le dio

Akame – yo soy akame

Naruto – akame, me gusta ese nombre

Akame – gracias fue lo que respondió para luego sentarse en una silla la cual estaba al lado de la cama

Naruto que se preguntó dónde estaba tatsumi decidió preguntarle a akame pero cuando le iba a preguntar vio los ojos rojo los cuales a simple vista no reflejaban nada era como si akame fuera la persona más parecida a él en cierta forma

Akame por otro lado miraba esos ojos azules sin emociones, sin ninguna pisca de humanidad el color de estos eran un azul claro pero reflejaban oscuridad su ultimo pensamiento de estos eran que eran iguales al sujeto de aquel entonces

Naruto – y tatsumi donde esta?

Akame – leone le está presentando al equipo

Naruto – y eso por que

Akame – porque será unirá a nosotros

Naruto – que eso no me lo esperaba de parte de tatsumi

Akame – voy a salir quieres venir?

Naruto pensó en la propuesta de akame ya que no tenía nada que hacer y conocer un poco el lugar le seria de utilidad acepto y salio de la habitación junto a akame

Sheele que estaba leyendo su libro vio como akame salió junto uno de los nuevos reclutas pero le intrigo algo lo cual era que naruto vestía de negro pues su camisa, pantalón, zapatos y chaqueta eran de ese color pero en las manos llevaba dos pulseras en cada mano de color rojo lo que hacía juego con la ropa de akame

Naruto – por cierto a dónde vamos?

Akame – a un rio que está cerca de este lugar

Naruto – por cierto quien es Leone, fue la pregunta que naruto hizo al darse cuenta que no sabía quién era

Naruto – ahora que lo pienso porque no lo pregunte antes

Akame dejo salir una pequeña risa por el comportamiento de naruto – siempre hablas contigo mismo

Naruto – si por alguna razón eso me relaja, es como si

Akame – yo soy la única persona que me puede entender. Termino de decir la frase de naruto

Naruto – si como lo sabes

Akame – ase tiempo conocí a alguien que pensaba al igual que tu naruto. Respondió esta vez con un tono de nostalgia

Naruto – vaya me hubiera gustado conocerlo, tal vez nos hubiéramos llevado bien

Con una sonrisa akame solo asintió con la cabeza dando una respuesta afirmativa, naruto y akame siguieron caminando durante un buen rato y cuando llegaron al rio vieron algo que les llamo la atención y eso era que en una parte profunda estaba un gran pez para ser mas especifico un Evilbird

Naruto vio como akame pasaba de una persona a un animal salvaje cuando fue a capturar al evilbird naruto por instinto o por alguna razón que el mismo desconocia fue a prepar un fuego para cocinar a la bestia esa

Horas mas tarde Najenda la líder de NIGHT RAID caminaba casualmente por ese rio y al ver una fogata supo de inmediato que akame pero se sorprendió al ver una cabellera rubia la cual no le perteneciera a leone

Najenda – hola akame

Akame – jefa bienvenida

Najenda – por cierte quien ese chico?

Akame – es un nuevo miembro

Najenda – tiene potencial

Akame – es muy fuerte

Najenda – ya veo bueno hablaremos de el cuando me den el informe de la misión – fueron sus ultimas palabra para luego sentarse del otro lado de la fogata

Naruto – akame esa katana es una tigu cierto

Akame – si a que viene eso

Naruto – no lo se pero se me hace familiar es como si la hubiera visto en algún otro lugar, sabes esa espada queda muy bien contigo

Akame – asi porque

Naruto – el mango es rojo y al igual que tus ojos es como si hubiera sido echa para ti eso y tu ropa ase juego con ella también

Akame por alguna extraña razón dejo de comer para verse a si misma ella nunca lo había pensado pero en realidad naruto tenia razón

Najenda miraba confundida la extraña conversación de los dos y lo que le intereso fue que akame reaccionaba de diferentes maneras cosa que no se veía muy seguido en ella por lo general siempre hablaba con su tono característico y eso era todo

Por otro lado tatsumi quería que todo esto parara pues los miembros de Night Raid eran todos como decirlo especiales en su forma de ser

Leone – ahora sigue

Tatsumi – ya tuve suficiente por hoy

Leone – emociónate ahora veras a una chica muy linda, la vez esa de ahí es akame, ¿no es linda?

Tatsumi – como va ser linda – murmuro pues akame está tratando de arrancar un pedazo de carne de un hueso - se esta comiendo un evilbird lo mato ella sola

Leone – akame se crio en la naturaleza

Akame – ten un poco, leone – dijo para arrojarle un trozo de carne

Leone – gracia

Tatsumi se incomodo cuando akame lo vio fijamente

Akame – ya te nos uniste?

Tatsumi – no

Akame – entonces aun no puedo compartir esta carne contigo

Tatsumi puso una cara la cual decía que akame no le caí muy bien

Hola tatsumi asi que estabas con leone – dijo naruto quien apareció atrás de tatsumi haciendo que este saltara hacia delante y dejando salir un grito el cual parecía de mujer por el susto

Naruto – ja gay

Tatsumi – no empieces y como estas

Naruto – bueno desperté en una habitacion que no conocía y sin mis armas además de eso mi amigo me dejo por mi cuenta asi que estoy bien

Tatsumi – que culpa tengo que te hayas quedado dormido por tanto tiempo

Naruto – o tu tienes toda la culpa

Tatsumi – asi porque

Naruto – por que me diste un mapa de otro lugar y por tu culpa me retrase casi 2 dias

Tatsumi – ho se me había olvidado

Naruto – sabes creo que debi dejar que akame te matara

Tatsumi – por que dices eso

Naruto – porque eres mi amigo y asi tu muerte hubiera sido menos dolorosa

Tatsumi vio con horror como naruto recogió un vara del suelo – naruto podemos hablarlo asi que no hagas algo que puedas lamentar

Naruto – tranquilo si colaboras esto se acabara mas rápido

Tatsumi con toda su experiencia supo que la solución mas lógica a este problema era correr por su vida y asi comenzó una persecución

Najenda – esos dos se llevan muy bien

Akame – si

Leone – soy solo yo o tatsumi se hizo mas rápido

Akame – no de hecho si es mas rápido

Najenda – por cierto me entere que en la misión de hace tres días te tardaste mas de lo necesario

Leone quien paso el día tatsumi se decidió a tomar la táctica que el había usado y salio corriendo para desgracia de ella najenda la capturo con su brazo metálico

Un rato mas tarde todos lo miembros del equipo de Night Raid todos o casi todos pues naruto y akame solo miraban ya que los demás empezaron a reír cuando tatsumi dijo lo de ser una asesino justiciero naruto no le encontraba gracia pues que mas da si tatsumi quiere ser un asesino justiciero pues que lo sea quien era el para decirle que no pida

Naruto – entonces cuando empezamos

Najenda – ho veo que estas entusiasmado pero será mejor que te lo tomes con calma

Naruto – esta bien supongo que hay que esperar

Tal vez debi convertirme en casa recompensas en ves de asesino

O tal vez un científico loco si porque un científico normal seria algo aburrido

Y asi naruto comenzó otra de sus conversaciones consigo mismo

Najenda – akame tu te aras cargo de Tatsumi y Naruto puedes matarlos si se vuelven un estorbo

Akame – claro – dijo para ver a los mencionados tatsumi por su exprecion no parecía muy contento y naruto pues seguía en su charla

Un rato mas tarde

Tatsumi – me uní a un grupo de asesinos y solo soy un cocinero

Akame – no hay remedio estoy a cargo de la cocina

Naruto – deja de quejarte tatsumi esto es algo importante también, si alguien no hace una comida equilibrada entonces nuestros compañeros no tendrían la suficiente energía para completar esas cansadas misiones, es mas por nosotros es que ellos pueden estar listos para una misión

Akame solo asentia con la cabeza dando a entender que naruto tenia razón

Tatsumi – por muy buenas que sean tus palabras se que tu y akame no se quejan porque les gusta probar de todo

Akame – te equivocas

Naruto – no es cierto, simplemente verificamos que los ingredientes estén en buen estado – de nuevo akame asintió con la cabeza mientras seguía comiendo

Akame – hay que encotrar la comida

Tatsumi – que quieres decir

Naruto – que iremos a cazar o algo parecido

Tatsumi – vaya si que se comunican muy bien junto

Akame – si

Tatsumi se quedo viendo a akame pues juraría que el tono de ella era diferente al que usa con el normalmente y asi después de hacer la comida los 3 partieron a un pequeño lago cerca de la base

Tatsumi – que lugar mas lindo

Akame – nuestra presa se encuentra en este lago – dijo para luego quitarse la corbata y luego la blusa

Tatsumi al ver esto ya se por vergüenza o por algo que nadie sabe retrocedió y al hacerlo cayo, y era aquí donde naruto le diría ja gay y para su sorpresa no lo hizo esto provoco que tatsumi viera a naruto quien veía fijamente a akame y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el

Akame – que te altero – pregunto cuando vio a tatsumi tirado

Tatsumi vio con alivio que akame tenía un traje de baño

Akame – nuestro objetivo es el atun koga se encuentra en este lugar

Tatsumi – no son esos los peces extraños que nunca bajan la guardia

Akame sin interés de responderle salto a la laguna segundos después varios peces salieron disparados del aire

Tatsumi – asi de fácil

Akame que salio a la superficie le dijo a tatsumi la forma de capturar los pese – nada hasta las profundidades para ocultar tu presencia debes atacar en cuanto se aproxime la presa es importante que lo hagas con todas las fuerzas ¿puedes hacerlo? – y después se volvió al fondo

Tatsumi tiro su camisa a un lado – aquí voy – dijo para luego tirarse pero se confundió cuando vio a naruto quieto aun viendo a akame – te gusta akame verdad

Naruto al oir estas palabras resucito de su estado – no se de que hablas – dijo seriamente para luego quitarse la camisa y tirarse al lago

Tatsumi – ho así que acerté – al parecer tatsumi empezó a adquirir el habito de naruto

Naruto se sentía confundió nunca le había pasado eso akame le llamaba la atención pero no sentía amor sino odio o resentimiento por alguna razón el estar cerca del lago le provoco eso pero ahora era mejor que se calmara tal vez era otro de esos días donde su estado mental no estaba bien, solo falta que empiece a oír voces de nuevo y que regrese aquel tipo fueron sus últimos pensamientos

Mas tarde los miembros restantes Night Raid comian

Najenda – asi que tatsumi solo pudo capturar dos peces y naruto la misma cantidad que akame

Naruto – eres patetico tatsumi

Tatsumi – puede que hayas capturado mas peces que yo pero no pudiste capturar el pez que querias

Naruto tuvo que taparse la boca para no escupir la comida ya que tatsumi por primera vez se estaba burlando de él y naruto sabia muy bien a lo que se referia con el pez

Najenda – asi que no pudiste capturar a tu presa he? – dijo interesada pues desde que conoció a naruto no había reaccionado asi ni con los insultos de mine ni cuando sheele casi lo mata o cuando bulat y el se bañaron juntos un acto que ningún otro miembro del equipo había hecho por lo de su inclinación sexual

Naruto por alguna razón recordó cuando el bulat se bañaron juntos

Flash back

Naruto entraba al baño para limpiar el sudor que tenia después de perseguir a tatsumi por lo del mapa y ahora que pensaba en eso porque cuando perseguía a tatsumi nunca podía usar toda su velocidad y que paso con la jefa de primero dijo que no los matarían y después sale que si nos volvíamos un estorbo podía matarnos

Hola – fue la voz que escucho al lado suyo

Naruto – hola – respondió naruto amablemente para dirigir la vista al dueño de la voz quien le estaba ofreciendo la mano en señal de saludo a lo cual naruto le dio la mano

Bulat – no nos hemos presentado correctamente yo soy bulat es un gusto

Naruto – yo soy naruto espero que nos llevemos bien

El es gay – dijo leone que se encontraba afuera del baño

Bulat – quieres dejar de decir eso el pensara mal de mi – para sorpresa de bulat naruto simplemente permaneció ahí tranquilo sin importarle eso

Para sorpresa de naruto ahora sentía la incomodidad mas grande de su vida, y por un momento pensó si esto era lo que tatsumi sentía cuando las mujeres le coqueteaban

Bulat – y dime como se conocieron tu y tatsumi – pregunto para entrar en confianza

Naruto – bueno eso fue hace barios años – y asi naruto le conto el como lo conocio

Bulat – una gran historia

Naruto – si es algo larga

Bulat – bueno yo me voy retirando hasta mañana

Naruto – hasta mañana – dijo para luego ver como bulat Salía del baño, naruto sintió un alivio grandísimo no demostró su incomodidad para no dejar ver ningún tipo de debilidad ante bulat pero por dentro era un caso diferente

Fin del flash back

Naruto sintió la incomodidad de nuevo como en esa ocasión

Akame – naruto como era el pez que querías capturar

Naruto mierda fue su pensamiento ya que ahora akame lo miraba fijamente

Najenda – si naruto yo también tengo curiosidad que clase de pez fue ese para que no lo pudieras atrapar

Naruto – no le hagan caso a tatsumi

Tatsumi – la clase de pez que quería atrapar era una muy rara es mas fue la primera vez que vi uno asi en mi vida el pez era muy hábil en el agua superando por completo a los que capturamos

Najenda – nunca oí de un pez asi

Akame se acercó a naruto para decirle – no te preocupes yo te ayudare a capturarlo

Leone quien no había dicho nada hablo – no creo que puedas ayudarlo mucho akame

Akame – por que

Leone – el pez que naruto quiere capturar es uno que solo el puede capturar o sino no valdrá la pena

Najenda – o ya veo, esfuérzate

Tatsumi – tranquilo yo se que podrás

Leone – pero aslo de la manera correcta

Akame miraba todo esto confundida pues ese pez si que era raro

Naruto – gracia – dijo con tono de molestia ahora najenda y leone también pensaban en que a el le gustaba akame

Leone – pero sabes creo que ese pez pueda ser más fácil de lo que crees – dijo para ver a akame quien ahora había acercado más su silla a naruto

Najenda – leone tiene razón

Tatsumi tenía una mirada de victoria y la felicidad era enorme en el no solo por saber un punto débil de naruto si no porque aunque naruto creyera que estaba enojado el tenia una sonrisa aunque no se diera cuenta

Naruto que en su mente estaba maldiciendo a todos en esa sala por lo que le estaban haciendo pues la ahora najenda y leone le estaban dando concejos sobre mujeres pero en vez de decir mujeres decían peces y al parecer akame no entendía nada pues todo lo que najenda decía junto con leone eran cosa nuevas

Najenda – leone hablanos del caso – dijo dejando su tono actual por uno cerio

Leone – enseguida los objetivos son Ogre de la policía imperial y un vendedor de aceites llamado gamal según nuestro cliente – asi leone le conto lo que sabia

Naruto era malo con los sentimientos y mas con los suyos pero habían 2 que si conocía muy bien el odio y la tristeza y lo que ahora mismo sentía era odio

Naruto – yo me encargo de Gamal – dijo para sacar su cuchillo de caza y clavarlo sobre la imagen de Gamal

Najenda – podrás hacerlo tú solo

Naruto – si – fueron las frías palabras que salieron de su boca para irse de ese lugar

Leone – tatsumi crees que naruto estará bien

Tatsumi – si de eso no tengo duda el podrá encargarse sencillamente de él pero

Najenda – pero

Tatsumi – creo que tendrá problemas encontrando el lugar donde Gamal se encuentra

Leone – ese idiota

Tatsumi – bueno se las arreglará de eso estoy seguro

Akame – tranquilos el es muy bueno en cuanto al sigilo y asesinatos se refiere

Tatsumi – como sabes eso

Akame – se ve que tiene experiencia con eso, cuando nos enfrentamos ninguno del equipo pudo notar su presencia cuando llego a salvarte

Leone – ahora que lo mencionas es cierto

Mientras tanto naruto se maldecía de nuevo a si mismo se había precipitado de nuevo y eso le costó tiempo pero bueno ahora ya había dado con la localización del objetivo todo seria fácil

Hábilmente entro por una ventana y se metió en la oscuridad del pasillo desapareciendo en ella

Gamal caminaba por un pasillo tranquilamente pero por alguna razón cada paso que daba se escuchaba por todo el lugar, al principio le parecía normal pero con cada paso que daba se dio cuenta que los pasos que escuchaba no eran los suyos por alguna razón que el no conocía dejo de moverse algo le decía que si se daba vuelta iba a morir aun asi sabiendo eso y con todo el miedo empezó a girar para su alivio no había nadie pero su miedo volvió cuando la luz del lugar se fue

Un silbido provenía de su espalda el silbido era frio el sonido era muy tétrico era como si un muerto lo estuviera siguiendo sin pensar salió corriendo pero a los pocos metros dejo de sentir la pierna y cayó al piso aun queriendo huir se arrastró usando los brazos los cuales dejaron de moverse cuando se alejó otro metro quería gritar pero no podía

Vete a dormir – fueron las últimas palabras antes que la vida abandonara su cuerpo

Naruto – bueno eso fue fácil – se dijo a sí mismo para desaparecer nuevamente en la oscuridad

Un rato mas tarde en la base de Night Raid

Akame estaba revisando a tatsumi para ver si no tenía una herida

Naruto iba entrando cuando vio como akame le quito a la ropa a tatsumi quien dejo salir un grito esto hizo que naruto se detuviera para en que terminaría

Akame – que alivio he visto compañeros morir envenenados porque su orgullo los llevo a ocultar sus heridas durante su informe me alegro de ver que estas bien muchos mueren durante sus primeras misiones lo hiciste bien – dijo para extender su mano hacia tatsumi

Leone – akame fue estricta contigo porque no quería que murieras

Najenda – la cocina implica comunicarte con tus compañeros, el arte del asesinato se aprende cazando presas ¿te diste cuenta que todo eso fue parte de tu entrenamiento?

Tatsumi - ¿de verdad? Los siento akame te malinterprete

Akame – esta bien, procura no morir

Estas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de naruto, procura no morir, se le hacia familiar sentía nostalgia al terminar de ver esta escena

Tatsumi – si, sigamos trabajando juntos akame

Leone - ¿Qué harán juntos ahora que estás desnudo?

Tatsumi – me desnudaron ustedes

Naruto – vaya asi que te desnudaron 3 hermosas mujeres apuesto que muchos hombres sentirían envidia tatsumi

Tatsumi – naruto como te fue en tu misión

Naruto – fue interesante

Tatsumi – ya veo, por cierto regrese ileso – dijo con orgullo

Naruto – felicidades tal vez algún día podrás darme pelea

Najenda – porque tardaste tanto

Naruto – en el camino me encontré con un amigo de la infancia

Tatsumi – espera no que no recordabas nada de tu pasado

Naruto – no la verdad es que no recuerdo nada

Tatsumi – entonces como sabes que era un amigo de la infacia

Naruto – digamos que el es una persona muy cercana a mi aunque este lejos

Najenda – dejando eso de lado, alguien te vio

Naruto – nadie ni Gamal

Najenda – entonces quiero oir el informe

Naruto – esta bien – asi naruto conto todo lo que paso

Najenda – sabes torturar a los objetivos no es un buen habito y quiero que lo dejes

Naruto – o vamos no le hago daño a nadie

Esto le saco una gota de sudor a todos en la habitacion

Najenda – sabes un compañero murió por eso

Naruto - esta bien ya no lo aré

Najenda – muy bien mañana entrenaran con mine

Vaya parece que van de mal en peor – dijo leone a tatsumi quien se miraba desanimado y a naruto que estaba perdido en su mente

Asi naruto decidió dejar el lugar

Akame quería saber un poco mas de la misión pues tenía duda como hizo para cortar la luz y estar atrás del tipo al mismo tiempo, lo busco en su cuarto y para sorpresa de ella no estaba ahí y después de varios minutos de búsqueda lo logro ver por una ventana, que estará haciendo afuera a estas horas, se preguntaba mentalmente

Naruto estaba acostado con los brazos extendidos en un pequeño plano al lado de un árbol en el cual había un hueco que lo dejaba ver las estrellas y se sentía muy cómodo viendo las estrellas lo relajaba lo hacía sentir calmado y feliz pero esta vista fue interrumpida cuando vio un rostro muy conocido encima del suyo – akame que haces en este lugar

Akame – quería hablar contigo

Naruto – entiendo, te puedes hacer a un lado me tapas la vista – akama obedeció y se hizo a un lado para que naruto pudiera ver las estrellas pero él desvió la mirada cuando sitio que algo se colocaba encima de su brazo ¿Qué estás haciendo? le pregunto a akame que se había acostado también al lado de el

Akame – así es más cómodo

Naruto – ya veo – respondió sin mucho interés

Akame – por cierto porque dices que te tapo la vista cuando aquí no se ve nada

Naruto – eso es porque del lugar donde estas tu no se ve nada si te acercas un poco mas podrás verlo

Akama hizo caso a lo mencionado por naruto y se acercó a el un poco mas quedando su cabeza recostada sobre el hombro de naruto – es hermoso – dijo con un tono suave que demostraba felicidad

Naruto – lo vez

Después de eso ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra mas


	3. la capital

Naruto corria por el bosque la razón simple unos asesinos habían llegado bastante cerca de su base la misión actual de naruto Eliminar a los asesinos que se encuentre, lo cual le saco una sonrisa a naruto pues podría probar una de su teigu como lo llama el.

Ya que sabía que tarde o temprano alguien vendría a por ellos y esta era una afirmación de sus pensamientos pues al frente de él habían tres asesinos que serían asesinados.

Naruto con uno de sus cuchillos se cortó las venas de su brazo izquierdo de inmediato sus ojos pasaron a un color rojo sus pupilas cambiaron de un punto a una línea horizontal en ese instante su sangre agarro la forma de dos cuchillos de caza

Los dos restantes vieron con sorpresa como su compañero no pudo bloquear es ataque y vieron con horror como naruto los miraba a ambos ahora uno de ellos fue valiente y fue a su encuentro y dio un corte en vertical tratado de hacerle algún daño a naruto pero este simplemente los bloqueaba con un cuchillo

El compañero del que estaba observando vio la oportunidad de atacar y acercándose por la espalda de naruto trato de cortarle la cabeza para su sorpresa su espada se detuvo a centímetros del cuello de naruto quien ni siquiera le prestó atención al ver que su ataque no dio frutos trato de retroceder pero de nuevo grande fue su sorpresa al sentir que su cuerpo ya no le obedecía

Naruto – les agradezco su colaboración – fueron las últimas palabras que pudieron escuchar antes que sus cuerpos empezaran a moverse contra su voluntad y con la espada que estos tenían se cortaran el cuello y murieran – bueno supongo que regresare, ¿Cómo estará tatsumi? No creo que sea tan patético como para morir por asesinos como estos o si

Asi naruto empezó un debate entre si tatsumi sobrevivió o murió en el combate y tras haber caminado por varios minutos su respuesta llego al ver a todos los miembros de Night Raid

Naruto – vaya asi que pudiste sobrevivir tatsumi

Tatsumi – si

Bulat – es estupendo tienes un futuro prometedor tatsumi

Naruto – no te emociones – dijo con frialda al ver la felicidad en el rostro de tatsumi

Tatsumi – celoso porque Aniki me elogio

Naruto – feliz porque bulat te elogio, ja gay

Tatsumi sintió como si una pesa le cayera encima pero recuperándose enfrento a naruto en un duelo de insultos el cual el estaba destinado a perder

Por otro lado esta acción de los nuevos integrantes les provoco un pequeña risa a los veteranos de Night Raid

Al dia siguiente

naruto se preguntaba barias cosas y una de ellas era el ¿Por qué Mine tardaba tanto? Hasta que escucho una voz que lo saco de su pensamiento

¿Sucedió algo? – pregunto la confundida sheele al ver que naruto y tatsumi estaban parados al lado de la puerta

Tatsumi – sheele, es que nos dijeron que hoy trabajaríamos junto a mine, asi que la hemos estado esperando

Sheele – Mine no suele levantarse temprano – le respondió mientras abría la puerta

Tatsumi - ¿Qué demonios? Pero si tenemos que trabajar

Naruto – genial si no fuera por estúpida decisión de despertarme temprano ahora estaría durmiendo tranquilamente

Tatsumi – ya supéralo

Naruto no respondió y simplemente vio a najenda que estaba al otro lado de la puerta

Sheele – Naruto cálmate tatsumi no tuvo la culpa

Naruto – supongo que tienes razón

Sheele - ¿quieren que la vaya a despertar?

Najenda – no, es el deber de ellos dos

Tatsumi – ¿porque nosotros?

Najenda – por hoy ustedes dos son los subordinados de mine, es su deber ir por sus superiores

Tatsumi – está bien – dijo molesto

Naruto solo dejo salir un pequeño bostezo en señal de aburrimiento para empezar a moverse al igual que tatsumi así ambos se fueron a la habitación de mine

Naruto vio como tatsumi entraba sin tocar la puerta para sorpresa de ambos Mine se estaba cambiando, esta era una de esas pocas ocasiones en las que agradecía la idiotez de tatsumi y por instinto naruto se hizo a un lado antes que mine les disparara

Tatsumi quien se hizo a un lado después de naruto le reclamo a Mine -¿acaso quieres matarnos?

Mine – si, ¿Cómo se atreven a esquivarlo, dúo de pervertidos?

Naruto – no crees que deberías cambiarte primero, no es como si me molestara ver a una chica en ropa interior – fueron las últimas palabras que pudo mencionar antes de agacharse y esquivar otro disparo por parte de mine

Tatsumi – porque te enojas nos dijeron que viniéramos a despertarte – dijo con tono de molestia

Mine – no te enseñaron a tocar – fue su respuesta para luego dispararle a tatsumi y asi tanto tatsumi como naruto tuvieron que evitar los ataques de mine por un buen tiempo

Más tarde en la capital

Naruto miraba interesado la capital pues la última vez que el estuvo aquí fue de noche y no pudo ver mucho que se diga aunque la capital era un lugar tétrico de lo que esperaba

Oigan par de mirones, ¿Por qué tardan tanto par de pueblerinos? – dijo mine para llamar la atención de naruto y tatsumi que miraban a todas la personas de la capital

Naruto – está bien ya vamos

Mine – apúrense hoy son mis subordinados, ¿cierto?

Tatsumi – ¿subordinados? Pregunto tatsumi irritado

Naruto – fue lo que la jefa dijo

Mine – deberías de aprender de tu amigo el entiende rápido las cosas

Tatsumi – no ella dijo que aprenderíamos bajo tu tutela

Mine – entonces eres mi subordinado, mejor cállate y apresúrate

Naruto – tatsumi solo guarda silencio asi terminaremos más rápido esta pérdida de tiempo

Tatsumi – supongo que tienes razón

Así naruto partió junto a sus compañero, durante el camino naruto seguía interesado por la capital por qué ni él lo sabía pero tenía una sensación de nostalgia

Naruto vio confundido como mine y tatsumi se metían a un callejón asi que los siguió para su sorpresa dos personas estaban abusando de una niña

Sujeto 1 – quienes son ustedes

Sujeto 2 – esta chica es una refugiada de otro país, no puede desobedecernos

Mine – tatsumi – fueron las únicas palabras que utilizo para que tatsumi desenfundara su espada y con un hábil movimiento le cortara la ropa a ambos sujetos, estos por puro instinto salieron corriendo

Niña – gracias – dijo con completa felicidad tras haber sido salvada

Mine – debes de aprender a cuidarte sola – respondió fríamente para seguir su camino

Naruto se acercó a la niña la cual vio con algo de temor al rubio – sabes ella dice cosas crueles el noventa por ciento de las veces pero tiene razón, aunque seas una refugiada tienes que aprender a ganarte la vida y a defenderla también sé que es mala idea hacer esto pero confiare en ti – dijo para sacar una pequeña caja la cual contenía unas pequeñas esferas

La niña recibió esto confundida

Naruto – solo tienes que tirar una de estas al suelo y esta dejara salir un gas el cual dejara inconsciente a cualquiera en pocos segundo el efecto no durara mucho entendiste

La niña solo asintió con la cabeza

Naruto – entonces me voy, suerte y recuerda nunca respires el gas

Niña – gracias y adiós Oni-chan – dijo la pequeña para aguardar la caja que naruto le dio para luego ella seguir su camino

Naruto en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo importante, de nuevo se había perdido pues tatsumi y mine se separaron de él – mierda y ahora que hago – fue su primer pensamiento

Así naruto empezó su búsqueda por las calles de la capital, que para su mala suerte no estaba dando resultados o bueno no los que esperaba pues por cada minuto que pasaba naruto se dio cuenta que conocía la capital sabia que calle siguia después de la otra sabia que si caminaba para tal dirección se encontraría con tal cosa como el barrio mas peligroso de la capital con interés decidió seguir su propio camino al pasar los minutos unos guardias los cuales estaban en su descanso empezaron a caminar o a seguir a naruto pues en cada esquina que el cruzaba los guardias lo seguían y a cada callejón que se metía era lo mismo los guardias lo seguían asi que decidio preguntarles

Naruto – me pueden decir ¿Por qué me están siguiendo? Dijo seriamente mientras estaba deslizando lentamente sus cuchillos por si le tocaba pelear

Guardia 1 – no creo que usted esta confundido

Naruto – asi ¿Por qué? Pregunto al saber que el no mentía y como sabia esto pues simple naruto desarrollo algo que el llamaba lectura en frio gracias a sus sentidos los cuales eran increíblemente superior a los de cualquiera podía oír los latidos del corazón los cuales cambiaban de ritmo cuando una persona mentía

Guardia 2 – esta es nuestra ruta de vigilancia

Naruto se sorprendió al darse cuenta que el hombre no mentía – lo siento, es que me puse nervioso cuando me di cuenta que pasaban por donde yo pasaba

Guardia 1 – no te preocupes es normal que un pueblerino piense algo asi en la capital

Naruto – lo siento – dijo de nuevo para cambiar de ruta ahora lo lógico para el era si sentía que tenía que ir por un camino iría por el otro, o ese era el plan hasta que en cierto callejón había algo que le llamo la atención, un ladrillo solo eso que había de diferente entre este y los demás bueno era que sobresalía por milímetros algo que solo una persona con conocimiento de este se daría cuenta y sin que nadie se diera cuenta naruto entro al callejo retirando el ladrillo había un dibujo de barias personas entre ellas reconoció a akame pero había otra chica la cual se parecía mucho a ella pero las personas que mas le llamaban la atención eran dos con mascara a los cuales lo único por lo que se les podía reconocer era por los ojos ya que no mostraban nada mas

Uno tenía una máscara la cual solo tenía las aberturas de los ojos y lo más sobresaliente era su color rojo ese sujeto tenia también unos guantes negros con una placa de metal la cual decía capital en uno y en el otro sangre, el otro sujeto tenía la misma mascara solo que en color azul y en sus guantes decía subcapitan y en el otro Rayo

Naruto no supo por qué pero estaba sonriendo por alguna razón ver a akame y a esa otra chica le causaba felicidad, asi que tomo la decisión de llevarse el dibujo para enseñárselo a akame

Mas noche

Los integrantes de Night Raid se preguntaban que había pasado con naruto pues mine y tatsumi regresaron sin el pensando en que el había regresado por su cuenta pero esta pregunta fue resuelta cuando escucharon el sonido de la puerta abriéndose

Naruto entro a la sala donde suelen reunirse pues quería hablar con akame para su sorpresa solo recibió las miradas firas de todos al abrir la puerta – lo siento regresare en otro momento – dijo para luego empezar a cerrar la puerta

Najenda – naruto

Naruto – si – dijo con temor

Najenda – ¿por qué te separaste de mine y de tatsumi?

Naruto – bueno

Najenda – eso ahora no importa

Esto le saco una gota de sudor a todos pues primero le pregunto y luego le dice que no importa

Najenda – ven hoy recibimos una nueva misión, nuestro objetivo es un pariente lejano del ministro Onest, Lokal, utiliza el nombre del ministro para secuestrar mujeres y azotarlas hasta la muerte los cinco guardias que lo resguardan son tan culpables como el, esta misión es muy importante los enviare a todos

Naruto se emocionó un poco pues quería ver las habilidades de sus compañeros

Mas tarde

Tatsumi – asi que lokal vive en esa mansión es enorme

Naruto – en serio, porqué siempre dices lo obio

Tatsumi – cállate – dijo molesto – oye mine – dijo con un tono de curiosidad

Mine – que

Tatsumi – esa cosa también es una teigu

Mine – si. Teigu pumpkin su poder destructivo aumenta conforme al peligro que enfrente su usuario, aunque nunca he estado en aprietos, muy bien le disparare cuando salga de la mansión

Tatsumi – muy bien, entonces nuestro trabajo es cuidar de ti mientras apuntas

Naruto – que inteligente eres tatsumi – dijo con tono burlon

Tatsumi – solo estaba repasando

Nartuo – que inteligente eres

Tatsumi – como sea mine confía en mi

Mine – no espero nada de ti - dijo mientras miraba a tatsumi – aunque si confió en ti – dijo mientras dejaba de ver a tatsumi y miraba a naruto

Naruto – cuenta con eso – respondió con confianza

Tatsumi – por qué confías en el y no en mi - reclamo al ser de menos de nuevo por naruto

Mine – es que el se enfrentó a akame y le dio pelea

Tatsumi no supo que responder ante eso pues cada palabra era cierta y sabiendo que nada de lo que dijera funcionaria vio como naruto lo miraba con superioridad y luego regreso su vista a mine para ver como esta se concentraba

Naruto – ya salio – menciono al notar que tatsumi estaba distraído

Tatsumi – ¿Dónde? – pregunto para luego ver con lo monoculares

Naruto – lo acompañan muchas personas

Tatsumi – si pero ninguna de ellas son nuestros objetivos

Mien - ¿y eso que?

Tatsumi - ¿Cómo dices eso? ¿Cómo le vas a disparar?

Naruto – tatsumi cállate y pon atención – dijo seriamente

Mine – son irrelevantes

Tatsumi - ¿no tendras pensado involucrar a personas inocentes? Fue la pregunta de tatsumi la cual fue respondida cuando mine jalo el gatillo a lo que tatsumi vio impresionado como mine dio en el blanco

Naruto – te dije que te callaras y que pusieras atención – dijo con cansancio al ver que su amigo no entendia ninguna palbra

Mine – soy una francotiradora prodigio

Asi los tres empezaron a correr hacia el lugar donde ellos se encontrarían con los otros

Tatsumi – naruto como sabias que mine daría en el blanco

Naruto – no lo sabia

Tatsumi – entonces

Naruto – tatsumi debes aprender a confiar en tus compañeros

Mine – tatsumi podrías aprender algo de naruto

Tatsumi solo miraba con furia a mine pero el sabía que naruto tenia razón najenda no pondría a alguien a disparar a esa distancia si no estaba segura que le podía dar

Con los demás miembros

Leone acababa de matar a un guardia de un solo puñetazo – ya me siento mucho mejor – dijo con alegría

Sheele – eran muy fuertes

Akame – que extraño, pensé que eran cinco guardias

Lubbok – yo no pude matar a nadie no eran suficientes

Leone – entonces solo te pagaran la mitad

Bulat – no crees que el otro guardia – meciono bulat

Akame – no te preocupes estoy seguro que no será ningún problema para ellos

Leone – esa confianza es extraña

Sheele – leone tiene razón

Akame – bueno son tres pueden defenderse de un solo guardia

Lubbok – si pero mine en combate cuerpo a cuerpo no es muy buena y tatsumi aun es débil

Akame – pero naruto esta con ellos

Con naruto

Este junto a sus compañeros estaban en el punto de reunión

Naruto – alguien viene

Tatsumi – son los demás

Naruto – no, es probable que sea uno de los guardias

Mine – como sabes eso

Tatsumi se preparó para enfrentar a su enemigo pues sabía que naruto no fallaba cuando se trataba de detectar enemigos y volteando hacia tras empujo a mine para poner sus brazos en forma de x y bloquear el golpe del quinto guardia

Mine vio preocupada esto pero se sorprendio cuando un sonido llego a sus oídos bang fue lo que se oyó por todo el lugar

El guardia había caído al suelo con un tiro entre las sejas

Naruto – bueno eso fue fácil, buenos reflejos tatsumi – dijo con sinceridad

Tatsumi – gracias

Mine – esperen como es que estaban sincronizados si no dijeron ninguna palabra

Naruto – nosotros hemos cazado animales y bestias durante mucho tiempo nuestro trabajo en equipo es muy bueno

Tatsumi – por eso no necesitamos muchas palabras para saber lo que tenemos que hacer

Mine – y de donde sacaste esa arma – dijo mientras apuntaba al revolver que naruto tenia en su mano derecha

Naruto – siempre ando armado – dijo para mostrar la parte izquierda de su chaqueta y mostrar barios cuchillos de caza asta militares, también barias armas de distintos calibres para corto y largo alcance

Esto sorprendió a mine pues todo eso le debería de dar un gran pesor extra a naruto pero aun asi el caminaba como si nada

Después de unos minutos los demás miembros llegaron al punto de reunión donde mine y tatsumi discutían sobre algo sin importancia y naruto estaba recostado en el árbol mientras sostenía un hoja de papel

Leone – vaya parece que se la están pasando bien

Los demás solo sonrieron por la extraña forma en que mine y tatsumi se comunicaban por otro lado akame vio con interés como naruto miraba la hoja de papel pero dejando de lado eso ya era hora de volver asi que los miembros empezaron su viaje de regreso a la base

Naruto – akame – dijo con un tono suave que demostraba tranquilidad

Akame – que paso

Naruto – hay algo que te quiero enseñar

Al oir estas palabras akame se puso a un lado de naruto para ver lo que quería enseñarle

Akame vio el dibujo de la hoja y una pequeña sonrisa salio de ella – era mi antiguo equipo cuando estaba en la capital

Naruto tenia muchas mas preguntas pero decidió no hacerlo ya que akame miraba el dibujo con un pequeño tono de tristeza así que decidió hablar sobre un tema que ambos conocían muy comida

Tatsumi que también tenía curiosidad decido acercarse pero no pudo pues la mano de leone lo detuvo – no notas el ambiente – le dijo en un susurro y ahí fue cuando tatsumi se dio cuenta naruto y akame hablaban como si fueran personas normales su tono de voz sus gestos su miradas parecían personas normales y no los asesinos que eran

No lo había notado – dijo con vergüenza

Para los demás esta conversación era interesante por qué pues era simple akame parecía entender a naruto a la perfección como si llevaran meses o años trabajando juntos


	4. zank el verdugo

Era una mañana muy hermosa y para naruto era una donde sus límites serian rompidos o esa es la idea que él tiene en la cabeza, el como simple le tenía que pegar a diez muñecos de madera en un punto vital en menos de un segundo su límite actual siete

Los muñecos de madera estaban colocados en el siguiente orden de primero dos, luego tres y por ultimo cinco haciendo una formación de triangulo naruto agarrando sus cuchillos de caza ingnalo y luego exhalo su mirada parecía mas fría y de un momento a en una demostración de velocidad apareció del otro lado de los muñecos

Voltio a ver atrás para saber cómo fue su resultado, los primeros siete recibieron un corte limpio en el cuello y los otros tres recibieron un corte también el cuello pero este no fue muy certero por lo tanto sus oponentes se podrían mover por unos segundos antes de morir cosas que podría complicarle alguna misión si están en desventaja y con algún compañero herido

Tatsumi – eso fue increíble – dijo con emoción al ver tal hazaña

Bulat – ya veo porque Akame tiene tanta fe en ti

Naruto – gracias pero estoy lejos de lograr mi meta – respondio para ver a los 3 restantes

Tatsumi – que en serio pero si ya eres bastante fuerte

Naruto – si pero siempre hay un oponente el cual es mas fuerte y quiero estar listo para cuando lo enfrente

Bulat – tatsumi, naruto tiene razón siempre abra alguien mas fuerte, es por eso que mi lema es entrenar todos los días – dijo con seriedad y emoción mientras señalaba el letrero de una pared

Tatsumi – ya lo verán algún dia sere tan fuerte como ustedes – dijo con emoción para ver a naruto y a bulat

Naruto, Tatsumi es hora de preparar el desayuno – fue la voz de akame quien acababa de llegar

Nartuo dejo salir un suspiro de decepción por no lograr superarse – okey – dijo para dejar de lado y ayudar a akame con el desayuno

En la cocina

Naruto y tatsumi llegaron después de secarse el sudor

Tatsumi – ¿Qué cocinaremos hoy?

Akame – croquetas

Tatsumi solo miro sorprendido a akame mientras pensaba en algo

Naruto – ¿en serio? – pregunto sorprendido

Akame – si algún problema

Naruto – no

Asi los tres empezaron a cocinar

Momentos mas después

Naruto junto a leone y tatsumi miraban sorprendidos como akame se acababa de devorar su desayuno junto al de mine y sheele

Naruto – perturbador – dijo al ver que el cuerpo de akame parecía no haber sufrido ningún cambio al comer tanto

Esa misma noche

Najenda – nuestro objetivo de hoy es el asesino del que todos hablan en la capital aparece a altas horas de la noche y decapita personas al azar, ya ha matado a decenas de personas

Tatsumi – y la mitad de las víctimas eran guardias ¿cierto? Debe ser fuerte

Lubbok – estoy seguro, debe ser zank el verdugo

Tatsumi – ¿quién es él?

Mine - ¿no has oído hablar de él? No hay duda de que eres un campesino

Sheele – lo siento, pero yo tampoco se quien es

Mine – debiste haberlo olvidado, sheele

Naruto – asi que zank el verdugo he

Tatsumi – ¿sabes quien es?

Naruto – es alguien que muy pronto morirá – dijo con un tono tranquilo como si su respuesta fuera la correcta

Los demás en la sala solo lo miraban sin saber que decir ante su declaración

Tatsumi – ¿Qué tipo de villano es?

Mine vio a tatsumi y le empezó a contar sobre quien es o quien era

Bulat – cuando se instauro el escuadrón disciplinario, desapareció, no pensaba que fuera a regresar a la capital – añadió bulat después de la explicación de mine

Tatsumi – es muy peligroso, debemos dar con el y eliminarlo

Naruto – tatsumi tranquilízate no podemos actuar a la ligera

Bulat – naruto tiene razón, zank comenzó a decapitar civiles luego de robar la teigu del alcaide, deberías viajar con un compañero, o correrías peligro – dijo para luego agarrar a tatsumi del mentón y acercarlo a su rostro

Naruto simplemente se alejó un poco de la escena para no ser el siguiente en la lista de bulat

Mine – jefa ¿ya sabemos que teigu tiene zank?

Najenda – lo siento, pero aun lo estamos investigando

Naruto – genial no sabemos nada prácticamente esto es mas complicado

Tatsumi – ¿Qué son las teigu exactamente?

Algo como esto – dijo akame mientras le mostraba su katana a tatsumi

Tatsumi – sigo sin entenderlo – dijo confundido

Najenda – creo que es una buena oportunidad para explicárselo a tatsumi – asi najenda le explico el origen de las teigu – eso es todo – dijo al final de su explicación

Tatsumi – ¿esa es una de las 48 armas?

Najenda – Murasame: si esta espada encantada te hace un corte un veneno maldito entrara por la herida y te matara no existe antídoto

El rey de la selva: Lionel tiene forma de cinturón su usuario puede transformarse en bestia, mejorando asi sus capacidades físicas

Asi najenda explico todas las teigus del equipo – es decir, si dos usuarios de teigu llegaran a enfrentarse está garantizado que al menos uno morirá, nuestro objetivo, zank, porta una teigu incluso si su encuentro terminara en empate, ambos usuarios morirían – aclaro la situación najenda para que tatsumi entendiera la situación

Tatsumi – es increíble

Lubbok quien paso uno de sus hilos enfrente de tatsumi dijo – muy bien ahora que conoces nuestros secretos compartimos el mismo destino

Tatsumi – si – respondio algo asustado

Leone – no te asustes, tatsumi eso significa que la jefa confía en ustedes

Najenda – puede que Night Raid tenga pocos integrantes, pero como puedes ver nuestro potencial belico es enorme somos quienes desataremos la revolución

Tatsumi – jefa ¿Qué hay de mi?

Mine – ¿crees que te daremos una teigu?

Tatsumi - ¿Qué? ¿no es asi?

Naruto – tranquilo conseguir una Teigu no es algo tan fácil

Tatsumi – tu eres muy fuerte no tienes la necesidad de una

Naruto simplemente decidio ya no hablar del tema pues seria problemático iniciar una charla con tatsumi

Najenda – no tengo nada mas que decir capturen a la presa que el cielo no puede juzgar

Asi los miembros de Night Raid fueron a la capital en equipos de dos excepto uno el cual era de tres los cuales eran sheele, Mine y Akame

Naruto y tatsumi caminaban por una calle esperando que zank hiciera su aparición mientras comían un pan pues naruto no tenia concepto de cuando era buena idea comer y cuando no

Tatsumi se levanto pues la naturaleza lo llamaba – ya vuelvo

Naruto – esta bien – dijo sin importancia para seguir comiendo su pan pero cuando pasaron unos minutos y tatsumi no regresaba naruto tuvo un mal presentimiento y haciendo uso de sus sentidos mejorados trato de localizar el olor o los pasos de tatsumi para su sorpresa lo que oyo no fue eso sino que el choque de armas naruto no estaba seguro pero sabia que tenia que ir pues lo mas probable era que zank estuviera ahí

Tatsumi miraba como su fin se acercaba pues zank estaba apunto de decapitarlo con una de sus cuchillas pero para su sorpresa tatsumi sintió como alguien lo jalaba y luego vio como un cuchillo detenia la cuchilla de zank

Naruto – eso estuvo cerca

Tatsumi – llegas tarde

Naruto – lo hiciste bien por lo menos no moriste

Zank – sabes tu eras el siguiente pero si quieres apresurar tu muerte por mi esta bien

Naruto – sabes tenia muchas ganas de enfrentarme a un usuario de teigu

Zank se saco su abrigo para luego activar su teigu – visión reveladora – fueron sus palabras para que su teigu la cual parecía un ojo se activara

Zank – veo un monton de armas ocultas

Naruto – nada mal

Tatsumi – naruto ten cuidado puede leer tus pensamientos

Naruto solo sonrio para luego correr hacia zank quien con una sonrisa lo esperaba

Naruto con el cuchillo de la mano izquierda trato de hacer un corte horizontal el cual fue bloqueado por la cuchilla de la mano derecha de zank que para sorpresa de este naruto pudo agarrar impulso y se colocó a su costado derecho y sin mas opción zank brinco hacia la izquierda para evitar el cuchillo que estuvo a punto de degollarlo pero aun habiendo saltado se llevó un pequeño corte

Naruto – nada mal – dijo con una sonrisa

Zank – ¿por qué no pude leer tu mente?

Naruto – no es que no pudieras lo que paso fue que cuando intentaste leerla yo solo puse mi mente en blanco

Zank – ya veo, tu tenías un plan antes que activara mi teigu y cuando la active tu simplemente actuaste por instinto

Naruto – si

Zank – pero ese truco ya no funcionara pues mi teigu esta activa

Naruto – lo se pero si tu no puedes seguir mis movimientos no importa si puedes leer mi mente o no – fue lo ultimo que menciono

Zank se sorprendio cuando leyó la mente de naruto pues tenia mas de 100 maneras de matarlo en un movimiento y todas estaban en un orden que cambiaba cada segundo el primer movimiento de naruto fue tratar de darle un corte vertical el cual zank bloqueo poniendo sus cuchillas en x pero naruto utilizo esto para saltar sobre zank y con un revolver le disparo pero zank ya lo había visto asi que por lo tanto puso ambas cuchillas sobre su cabeza para bloquear las balas pero ahí se dio cuenta de su gran error pues naruto había dejado caer un cuchillo y ahora que zank estaba bloqueando los disparos su pecho estaba descubierto por lo tanto el cuchillo solo necesitaba un pequeño empujon asi que naruto lo pateo y el cuchillo salio disparado hacia el corazón de zank quien salto hacia atrás para alejarse de naruto

Naruto vio sorprendido como el cuchillo se había clavado en el pecho de zank o mejor dicho como solo la punta de su cuchillo se clavó en la armadura de zank quien miro a naruto con una sonrisa pues naruto era la única persona que hasta ahora lo había sorprendido pues ese plan lo ideo en el transcurso de su pelea una habilidad digna de admirar

Zank – sabes mi spected también puede predecir el futuro

Naruto – entonces ya predijo que morirías cierto – dijo con seriedad

Zank – a jusgar por tus músculos, tu próximo movimiento será – fue lo único que alcanzo a decir pues tuvo que dar media vuelta para bloquear uno de los cuchillos de naruto pero para sorpresa de zank el solo bloqueo un cuchillo el cual fue lanzado y por puro instinto regreso su mirada para atrás para ver como naruto estuvo de nuevo a punto de degollarlo pues pudo saltar hacia atrás evitando que el cuchillo de naruto tocara un punto vital por centímetros pero zank

Naruto – sabes esta teigu me esta molestando pero dime algo

Zank – ha – dijo confundido

Naruto – como puedes parar algo que no puedes bloquear – dijo fríamente para luego agarrar su cuchillo y cortarse las venas de su mano izquierda

Tatsumi vio sorprendido esta acción pero su sorpresa solo aumento cuando la sangre naruto caia asta cierto punto y luego se detenía y cuando termino de caer lo que había en la mano izquierda de naruto era una katana echa de sangre

Zank por otra parte vio con algo de miedo esto pero lo peor fue cuando naruto levanto la mirada pues sus ojos estaban cambiando ahora eran rojos por completos

Naruto – dijiste que esa teigu podía ver el futuro entonces que tal si me ahorras el trabajo y dejas que te mate de una vez por todas

Zank no sabia que decir pues sabía que si huía moriría si trataba de bloquear lo ataques de naruto moriría no importaba que sabia que el moriría pero aun había su teigu aun tenia una habilidad la cual no había usado contra naruto - una espada la cual no se puede bloquear no crees que es algo injusto

Naruto – bueno tu puedes leer mi mente y también tienes una armadura la cual mis cuchillos no pueden atravesar yo creo que es masque justo

Zank – como lidias con todas esas voces

Naruto – ¿Qué voces? – pregunto con curiosidad

Zank – ya sabes, las que oyes cuando estas en silencio, las voces de todas las personas que asesinaste, gimiendo desde el infierno me tienen mucho rencor y anhelan que me les una cuanto antes comencé a oírlas cuando cortaba cabezas en la prisión pero últimamente empezaron a empeorar yo hablo mucho para lidiar con ellas, ¿tu que haces?

Naruto – yo no oigo nada

Zank – que sorpresa pensé que podría hablar del tema con un asesino como tu, que decepción – fueron sus palabras para activar su teigu haciendo que naruto viera a la persona que mas aprecia

Tatsumi – oye naruto ¿Qué te sucede? Fue su pregunta al ver que naruto se quedo quieto viendo hacia zank

Zank – visión ilusoria, la persona que mas aprecias acaba de aparecer frente a el

Tatsumi – por eso yo vi a sayo, naruto estas viendo una ilusión que no te engañe

Zank – es inútil, solo funciona con una persona a la vez, pero la hipnosis es muy potente, sin importar cuanta experiencia posea le será imposible matar al ser que mas ama – dijo para empezar a correr hacia naruto y cuando estuvo cerca salto para apuñalarlo

Tatsumi vio como naruto estaba apunto de ser apuñalado pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando naruto levanto su espada y hizo un corte horizontal el cual zank trato de bloquearlo pero la espada atravesó las cuchillas separándose por la mitad pero conservando la trayectoria asi cortando a zank por la mitad

Naruto hizo que la sangre regresara a sus venas para luego ir con zank que para sorpresa de naruto seguía vivo

Zank – ¿Por qué atacaste a la persona que mas amabas? – fue la pregunta que tatsumi también se hacia

Naruto – yo no vi a nadie

Estas palabras dejaron mucho en que pensar sobre todo en tatsumi pues sabía que naruto no tenía sentimientos pero no tener una emoción como el amor era algo que no se explicaba

Zank – ya veo eres toda una máquina de matar – fueron sus últimas palabras antes de morir

Pero estas últimas palabras hicieron que naruto tuviera un pequeño recuerdo

Flash Back

Un naruto mas pequeño cubierto de sangre se miraba en medio de un pueblo donde lo único que se miraba por las calles eran cadáveres de soldados

Eres toda una máquina de matar, naruto o debería decir – fue lo único que pudo escuchar antes que un rayo cayera atrás de el

Fin del Flash Back

Naruto vio fijamente el cuerpo de zank pensando que fue eso que vio, sin ponerle mas importancia tomo la teigu de zank para luego ir a donde tatsumi se encontraba tirado

Naruto – vaya te hicieron mierda – dijo con burla

Tatsumi – oye pero si hace unos minutos dijiste que lo hice bien

Naruto saco un par de vendas para tratar las heridas de tatsumi - si lo hiciste bien pero igual te hizo – no pudo terminar su oración ya que fue interrumpido

Tatsumi – solo guarda silencio – dijo molesto

Vaya parece que ustedes fueron los de la suerte – dijo leone que apareció en el lugar al igual que lubbok

Naruto – si, pero fue gracias a tatsumi el atrae a los hombres extraños – dijo con burla lo cual le saco una sonrisa

Segundos después todos los miembros de Night Raid se habían juntado en ese lugar para retirarse

Minutos mas tarde naruto estaba dando su informe a la jefa para sorpresa de tatsumi el no dijo nada sobre su espada de sangre ya que naruto dijo que pudo aparecer por la espalda de zank y así pudo cortarlo por la mitad

A la mañana siguiente

Naruto estaba preparando el desayuno junto a akame

Akame – y tatsumi

Naruto – debe estar frente a las tumbas de sayo y Ieyasu

Akame – voy por el

Naruto – bien tomate tu tiempo

Akame – hice un inventario de la comida

Naruto sintió como una flecha atravesaba su corazón pues su idea era llevar un par de bocadillos para su habitación – jejeje – fue la pequeña risa que dejo salir al ser descubierto pero al diablo lo aria de todos modos que sería lo peor que podía pasar

Esa misma noche naruto tuvo que correr por su vida


	5. Un nuevo rostro

Naruto corría por los alrededores de la base el por qué, simple quería ser más rápido pues si hubiera sido mas rápido no tendría que haber usado su teigu contra zank pero al pensar en eso, los recuerdos que vio cuando zank dijo sus últimas palabras se le vino a la mente

Naruto – que sería eso y quien era la otra persona que hablo – esto era lo que ocupaba la mente de naruto en este momento pues todo le daba curiosidad, porque estaba cubierto de sangre eso era simple él había matado a toda esas personas era lo mas lógico eso también explicaba por qué matar era tan simple para el pero bueno eso ahora no importaba porque tenía que reunirse con sheele ya que ella le había dado el permiso para que hiciera lo que quisiera algo que le agrado mucho pero ahora que lo pensaba a tatsumi también le tocaba entrenar con ella, que estarán haciendo en este momento era la pregunta que se hacia

Ese mismo día mas tarde

Najenda había reunido a todos los miembros de Night Raid para explicarle a tatsumi sobre las teigu y para ver si él o naruto eran capases de usar la teigu que le habían quitado a zank

Najenda – esta es la teigu que le quitamos a zank, pruébatela

Tatsumi – en serio puedo, que hay del resto

Bulat – cada uno tiene una teigu, bueno a excepción de naruto y tu

Lubbok – controlarlas requiere mucho esfuerzo físico y mental

Tatsumi – no se ve muy bien, pero tiene muchas habilidades

Naruto – si la dominas podrías llegar a hacerme frente

Tatsumi solo miro enfadado a naruto pues aun si el podía dominar una teigu naruto le decía que no le podría ganar, aunque al pensar en eso tatsumi recordó lo que paso cuando naruto se puso cerio contra zank

Dejando de lado eso tatsumi se puso la teigu

Najenda – como no tenemos mas información de la que naruto nos dio no sabemos de que es capaz tendrás que averiguarla por ti mismo

Akame se acerco a tatsumi pues tenia duda de la teigu ya que según naruto esta podía leer la mente – puedes leer mente ¿cierto? Intenta leer la mia

Asi todos pusieron atención pues querían saber si funcionaria

Tatsumi – esta noche quiero cenar carne – exclamo

Akame – impecable

Naruto – eso también lo sabía yo sin necesidad de usar una teigu

Tatsumi – oye – respondió molesto

Leone – ni siquiera la activaste

Mine – no quiero que me lean la mente, tiene cinco habilidades ¿Por qué no pruebas otra?

Tatsumi – siempre se queja, bien lo hare –dijo para luego sentarse y concentrarse

Naruto vio interesado esto pues tatsumi se había puesto en una pose de meditación para sorpresa de todos la teigu se activó, y esto llamo la atención de naruto pues tatsumi había adquirido un tono rojizo en sus mejillas

Mine – y ¿bien, funciono?

Naruto se dio cuenta en ese instante de lo que pasaba pues recordó que durante su pelea con zank el menciono sus armas las cuales estaban muy bien ocultas – creo que descubriste la habilidad mas – fue lo único que dijo pues tatsumi le tapó la boca para no ser delatado

Mine - ¿Qué ocurre?

Tatsumi – nada – dijo evitando el tema pero después de estas palabras tasumi cayo al suelo

Lubbok – la teigu lo está rechazando

Akame al ver esto se la quito de inmediato

Tatsumi – me canse de repente

Najenda – son incompatibles, que tal si ahora te la pruebas tu naruto

Naruto – está bien – dijo para luego recibir la teigu de parte de akame, para después ponérsela

Para sorpresa de todos la teigu se activó sin ningún problema

Najenda – pruébala

Naruto vio a lubbok para leer su mente – mas tarde espiare a leone cuando se esté bañando – dijo

Tatsumi – funciono – dijo sorprendido

Leone – si – dijo molesta mientras miraba a lubbok con una mirada que prometía dolor

Asi naruto se puso a leer la mente de cada miembro del equipo sin decirles nada pues tenía curiosidad de lo que pensaban hasta llegar akame, lo siento fue lo que escucho de la mente de akame, por alguna razón estas palabras le dolieron literalmente pues sintió un dolor en su pecho un intenso dolor, con cada segundo sentía como su corazón latía más lento hasta llegar al punto de no latir y todo alrededor se volvió oscuro

Vaya parece que vaz a morir otra vez – dijo una voz que naruto no conocía

Naruto ¿estás bien? – pregunto un preocupado tatsumi pues naruto de repente dejo de moverse por unos segundos

Naruto – si, estoy bien – respondio

Najenda – al parecer tampoco eres compatible con la teigu

Naruto - ¿Por qué lo dices?

Najenda - te vez muy cansado – fue lo único que dijo

Naruto no entendía estas palabras pero los demás si pues naruto estaba pálido como si su piel estuviera echa de hueso, si no fuera porque estaba respirando ellos pensarían que naruto estaba muerto

Naruto – supongo que esta teigu no es para mí

Najenda – la enviaremos al cuartel general del ejército revolucionario, si la analizan podría sernos de mucha utilidad

Akame se acercó a naruto y tatsumi - aunque somos un grupo de asesinos, reunir las teigu es una de nuestras submisiones, si encontramos usuarios de teigu como zank no las llevamos si no es posible las destruimos

Tatsumi – entonces entre mas teigus tengamos, mas fuerte será el ejército revolucionario

Naruto – entonces asi que no las podemos destruir si hay oportunidad de agarrar la teigu, que molestia – dijo con molestia pues recuperar y tratar de recuperar algo sin romperlo o dañarlo no era su estilo

Najenda le dio un libro a naruto para que viera las distintas teigus que habían, tatsumi que estaba al lado de naruto se sorprendió por todas las que habían

Tatsumi – por cierto ¿Cuál es la teigu más fuerte?

Najenda – eso depende de su uso y compatibilidad, pero si tuviese que elegir una, diría la que controla el hilo

Naruto – yo escogería a la que controla el Rayo, después de todo al usuario de esa teigu le pusieron el Zeus el dios del rayo

¿naruto ya has visto esa teigu? – pregunto najenda quien había escuchado rumores sobre esa teigu

Naruto – investigue sobre esa, después de todo hay que tener información sobre nuestros enemigos

Najenda – y que descubriste

Naruto – solo eh escuchado que el usuario de esta destruyo una aldea al norte con un solo ataque

Tatsumi – con un solo ataque impresionante

Naruto – si, solo espero no tener que luchar con alguien asi

Tatsumi – que raro es escuchar eso de ti

Naruto – es que Zeus puede ver el futuro al igual que zank

Najenda – asi que puede ver el futuro, eso sin duda es un problema

Tatsumi – eso significa que podrías perder

Naruto – no, yo nunca perderé ante nadie, pero si nos llegamos a enfrentar y se llega la ocasión de que no pueda ganar tengo una as bajo la manga

Esto llamo la atención de todos pues esas palabras estaban llenas de confianza

tatsumi dejando de lado esto se entusiasmó por juntar las teigus – muy bien juntemos todas las teigus

leone – te veo muy animado

Tatsumi – me percate de algo, como no conocemos todas puede que tal vez exista una teigu capas de revivir a los muertos

Esto puso serios a todos pues al parecer eso era un tema el cual no se debería tocar

Tatsumi – entonces podría revivir a Ieyasu y Sayo

Bulat – imposible, ni siquiera una teigu tiene el poder de revivir a los muertos, solo tenemos una vida

Tatsumi – aun no lo sabemos tenemos que intentarlo

Najenda – el emperador es un buen ejemplo, si hubiera una teigu asi el antiguo emperador seguiría vivo

Bulat – creo y nos dejó la teigus porque sabía que iba a morir

Akame – asi que olvídalo, alguien podría aprovechar tu debilidad en tu contra y acabarías

Sabes antes de toparme con ustedes en las montañas conocí a un tipo el cual me dijo que el poseía el poder de un dios, entonces le pregunte que era ese poder pero el solo me respondió con que una vez había revivido a un muerto – fue naruto quien dijo esto para sorpresa de todos

Tatsumi – encerio y donde esta

Naruto – no lo se, dijo que aún no era hora de nuestro encuentro y después desapareció,

Esto llamo la atención de todos, aunque nadie creyera en esas palabras bueno una persona en esa habitación estaba pensando que podría ser cierto

Estas palabras animaron un poco a tatsumi pero en su interior pensaba que naruto solo lo quería animar

Ese mismo dia por la tarde

Naruto caminaba junto leone y tatsumi por uno de los barrios rojos de la capital, lo cual le sorprendía a naruto pues leone era muy popular y por alguna razón

Leone – tengo muy buena reputación como Masajista

Naruto – asi y ¿qué clase de masajes dabas? –pregunto con un tono el cual insinuaba cierta clase de masajes

Leone – esa clase de masajes no – dijo molesta

Allí esta leone, paganos lo que nos debes – fue el conjunto de voces pertenecientes a una muchedumbre que y tras leone

Naruto al igual que leone y tatsumi tomaron la decisión de salir corriendo desgraciadamente esta decisión los separaría a los tres, para sorpresa de naruto las calles por las que se había metido para escapar eran calles nuevas o eso pensaba pues no las conocía por lo tanto decidió ver esa parte del imperio pero tras unos minutos vio como una chica de pelo rubio el cual estaba amarado por una pita de color naranja dejando el pelo en una cola de caballo, ojos celestes, su vestimenta era una chaqueta negra, su blusa era naranja al igual que su falda la cual llegaba un poco arriba de sus rodillas y medias negras al igual que sus sandalias, la cual estaba viendo para todas direcciones, lo normal sería preguntarle que le había pasado, así que naruto decidió meterse de nuevo al callejón por donde había salido y evitarla

Alto ahí – fue la voz que escucho viniendo de su espalda, esto lo sorprendió pues hasta ahora solo había una persona que podía sorprenderlo asi pero esa persona no estaba en el imperio

Naruto voltio lentamente con una sonrisa y con los ojos cerrados – te puedo ayudar en algo – dijo con tranquilidad

¿Por qué me ignoras?

Esto sorprendio a naruto pues el estaba seguro de haber ocultado bien su presencia y despertó su interés también ya que la chica era muy rápida y silenciosa

Naruto – yo no te ignore

Chica – entonces ¿Por qué regresaste al callejón cuando me viste? – su voz era suave, seria y cariñosa pero había algo que no estaba bien, naruto sentía como si cada palabra congelara el tiempo como si esa platica podía durar horas pero en la vida solo pasaran segundos

Naruto sin saber que responder naruto solo desvió la mirada y levanto los hombros

Chica – no me gusta ser ignorada sabes

Naruto – repito no te ignore

Chica – entonces – dijo molesta y con exigencia

Naruto – te evitaba

Chica – y ¿cuál es la diferencia?

Naruto – que ignorar empieza con I e, evitar empieza con E – respondió tontamente

Chica – bueno esa es una diferencia, pero no es a lo que me refería

Naruto y la chica tuvieron una discusión sobre esto durante horas, por alguna razón esto le resultaba muy divertido a naruto y al parecer a la chica también le gustaba

Barias horas después

Naruto – esta bien perdón por haberte ignorado – dijo resignado el rubio al haber perdido la disputa contra su oponente rubia

Chica – está bien, me alegra que recapacitaras, asi que te perdono – dijo con una sonrisa debido a su victoria

Naruto – por cierto ¿Por qué estabas viendo como loca a todas partes?

Chica – me perdi

Naruto – hacia donde vaz

Chica – bueno – dijo con vergüenza para mostrale un papel

Naruto leyó el papel y se sorprendió, Herrería el acero confiable, decía el papel

La chica miraba cuidadosamente a naruto por alguna razón se le hacia familiar, buen el echo que habos sean rubios y ambos tuvieran ojos casi del mismo color tenia mucho que ver

Pudes ver ese cartel – dijo naruto mientra apuntaba hacia atrás de la chica

Chica – si ¿Por qué? – dijo para luego ver el letrero que decía, Herrería el acero confiable, se sentía muy avergonzada por eso pues el letrero estaba a su derecha todo el tiempo voltio para agradecerle al rubio pero para su sorpresa este ya no estaba – se fue y no me di cuenta, al menos me hubiera dicho su nombre

Naruto miraba a la chica desde el tejado de un hotel – que chica tan rara me gustaría volverla a ver – fue el pensamiento del rubio – no le pregunte su nombre ahora que lo pienso – fijo para si mismo

Despues de esto naruto camino en búsqueda de sus compañeros para su desgracia no los hallaba, en ese mismo instante naruto comprendió mejor a la chica rubia de hace un rato y tras dos horas de busque por todo ese lugar naruto paso al lado de lo que parecía un prostíbulo bueno uno de muchos pero en este había algo diferente, había un olor que le parecía familiar por alguna razón y no tardo mucho en reconocer el olor de una droga, seguiría buscando o entraría a dejar una pequeña enseñanza, era lo que discutia consigo mismo en este instante

Naruto – al diablo voy a entrar, pero como entro a lo ninja o a lo kamikaze

La segunda opción

Sin duda esa es la mejor manera

Muy bien ve campeón

Asi naruto dejo una de sus charlas consigo mismo y decidio entrar por la puerta del frente

Naruto – deberia cubrir mi rostro no creo que nadie lo olvide después de lo que voy hacer – después de estas palabras naruto se mordio un dedo y creo una mascara roja, poniéndose la capucha cubrió por completo su rostro y pelo para acercarse a los guardias de la entrada

Ambos guardias custodiaban la entrada pues hoy era un dia donde tenían que protejerla a toda costa ya que los lideres de la mafia estaban ahí, pero su atención fue llamada cuando vieron una silueta de un joven acercándose lo raro de este era que sus pasos no hacían ruido alguno y cuando estuvo a un metro de distancia

Guardia uno – oye mocoso que quieres

Naruto – sus cabezas – respondio suavemente mientras levantaba la cabeza

Ambos guardias se sorprendieron al ver lo cosa que no paso desapercibida por naruto y por muchos de los negociantes que vieron esta escena

Guardia dos – tu eres – fue lo único que dijo ya que naruto con un rápido movimiento corto su cabeza

Guardia uno – tu desgr… bang fue el sonido que produjo una pistola de naruto al dispararle justo entre las segas al guardia

Adentro del prostíbulo muchos escucharon esto rápidamente agarraron sus katanas y salieron de varias habitaciones hacia el pasillo principal y observaron la entrada, varios segundos pasaron y la tención solo aumentaba pero para sorpresa de estos pero el ruido de espadas chocando provoco que voltiaran hacia atrás

Mala idea – fue lo que escucharon todos los guardias antes que la mitad de viera como un enmascarado se pusiera en medio de ellos y con dos cuchillos diera un giro asi cortando las cabezas de la mitad de los guardias que se encontraban en el pasillo

Naruto vio como los guardias restantes miraron esto con horror, pero esto no le importaba el los mataria de todas formas

Uno de los guardias tomo la iniciativa y dio un corte en vertical el cual fue bloqueado por la punta de un cuchillo y antes que pudiera retroceder naruto le tiro el otro cuchillo clavándoselo en el corazón, al ver esto los treinta y seis guardias restantes cubrieron a naruto haciendo un circulo

Naruto – saben lo fácil que seria para mi matarlos en esta formación – dijo burla, como si fuera un niño

¡El remolino sangriento! No puede ser se supone que estaba muerto – dijo uno de ellos en un susurro pues reconocio el estilo de pelea

Imposible – respondio con miedo otro al recordar ese nombre y ver esa mascara roja y esos ojos azules frios como el hielo

Naruto – me están aburriendo, asi que usare estos dos rebolveres para matarlos, ustedes son treinta y seis y yo tengo doce balas asi que doce de ustedes las compartirán – dijo con una pequeña risa

Al oir esto todos agarraron sus espadas todas sus fuerzas y naruto dando una vuelta disparo las doce balas

No paso nada – dijo al ver que nadie havia salido herido pues todos estaban de pie

Eso del remolino eran puras patrañas – dijo otro

Acabemos con el – pero al terminar de decir estas palabras veinticuatro guardias calleron

Que paso aquí – pregunto con miedo al ver como sus compañeros calleron muertos con un disparo en el corazon

¿Espera no tenias doce balas?

Naruto – si, pero fue gracias a ustedes que pude lograr esta asaña

A ¿Qué te refieres?

Naruto – corte la balas a la mitad con sus espadas

El impacto en los rostros de todos apareció de inmediato, pero esto no le importo a naruto ya que tiro sus dos revólveres hacia la cabeza de dos guardias, la fuerza era tanta que les destruyo la cabeza por completo

Los últimos diez corrieron hacia naruto esperando poder matorlo entre todos, pues naruto ya no tenia armas,

Naruto – saben, hoy es su dia de suerte, pues tendré que usar una teigu muy fuerte contra personas muy débiles – fueran las ultimas palabras antes que su máscara cayera directo a su mano para después tomar la forma de una katana, naruto paso en medio de los guardias haciendo una secuencia de circulo que mas bien parecía un baile y al estar del otro lado los guardias explotaron, como si de un globo con agua se tratara

Naruto – bueno supongo que ahora solo queda ver que paso haya dentro – dijo para si mismo, empezando a caminar hacia el salón que estaba al final del pasillo estaba cuando vio como leone y tatsumi salían de ese lugar

Tatsumi – oye llegas tarde – dijo con burla

Naruto – bueno supongo que me perdi, pero hice mi parte – respondio con un tono de superioridad

Leone – vaya eres hábil shonen, bueno le hiciste frente a akame asi que no tengo que sorprenderme

Naruto – esto, no es gran cosa, fue como matar a un bebé

Leone – matar a un bebé – dijo con cara de WTF

Tatsumi – la frase es, fue como quitarle un dulce a un bebé

Naruto – pequeñas diferencias – dijo mientras desviaba la mirada debido a la vergüenza

Leone – pensé que no tenias sentimientos

Naruto – soy huma, creo, tengo sentimientos

Tatsumi – naruto ¿entonces por qué cuando zank utilizo tu teigu no viste a ninguna persona preciada para ti, si se supone que tienes sentimientos deberías tener alguna?

Naruto – tatsumi, mi pequeño hermanito menor

Tatsumi – desde cuando soy menor que tu y desde cuando soy tu hermanito

Naruto ignorando a tatsumi siguió con su explicación – el amor no es un sentimiento, es una emoción es algo que no desaparecen como los sentimientos

Leone – ¿entonces de verdad no tienes emociones?

Naruto – hasta el momento no

Tatsumi – y con akame

Naruto – bueno

Leone – puede que no tengas emociones, pero si sentimientos hacia ella no, que será, lujuria acaso

Naruto – no – respondio para luego dejar salir un suspiro pues sabia que, esos dos lo molestarían con akame de nuevo, ya estaba algo arto de eso, por alguna razón todos creían que a naruto le gustaba akame

Tatsumi – porque lo niegas si ustedes dos son el uno para el otro

Leone – si, además akame es muy linda, tiene un trasero firme y unos hermosos pechos

Naruto – bueno, cierto – dijo mientras pensaba en eso, fue tarde cuando se dio cuenta el error que había cometido, voltio a ver a sus dos compañeros para ver cómo estos simplemente lo miraban con una cara picara

Leone – te lo imaginaste cierto

Naruto – no – respondio nerviosamente

Tatsumi – entonces ¿Por qué estas sonrojado?

Esto tomo por sorpresa a naruto, el nunca se sonrojaba, porque ahora

Después de esto naruto camino lentamente pues leone y tatsumi empezaron a hablar sobre akame y como el serian una pareja casi perfecta, también empezaron a planear una boda, y un nombre para la pareja

Tatsumi – que tal, el dúo de la destrucción

Leone – suena bien pero akame no es tanto de destruir

Oye tu la de los pechos – fue una voz que se escucho en toda la calle, lo cual provoco que los tres voltearan a ver

Leone – mierda – dijo algo aterrada al ver la dueña de la voz

Tatsumi - ¿Quién es ella? – pregunto al ver a una rubia mas o menos de su misma edad, pelo rubio atado en una cola de caballo, con una chaqueta naranja una falda del mismo color una blusa negra medias negras y sandalias del mismo color

Leone – le dije que conocía a alguien que la podía ingresar al ejercito si me daba su dinero

Tatsumi – sabes, creo ya no deberías estafar a la gente con ese truco

Naruto – como hay personas tan idiotas como para creerse eso, enserio nadie tiene neuronas hoy en dia o que demodios pasa con las personas que vienen a la capital a buscar como ingresar a al ejercito

Tatsumi/chica – oye – dijeron ambos molestos

Naruto – no eres la chica a la cual estaba ignorando hoy

Chica – bueno me alegra que me recuerdes y que no me ignores y por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Naruto – yo soy naruto uzumaki

Tatsumi – y yo soy...

Nadie pregunto tu nombre – dijo la chica, con repulsión por alguna razón

Chica – espera eres un uzumaki

Naruto – si ¿Por qué?

Chica – porque yo también lo soy, yo me llamo Natsuki uzumaki

Naruto – ¡oh enserio! Y que con eso

Natsuki – que poca delicadeza, bueno mi madre me dijo que yo era la última del clan pero ahora encontré a otro uzumaki

Naruto/Leone/Tatsumi – si – dijeron en corro los tres algo interesados por lo que diría

Natsuki – y también me dijo que tendría que recrear el clan ya que es uno muy importante, por lo tanto tu serás mi pareja

Naruto – tiene lógica, espera que – dijo con una cara que nadie había visto en mucho tiempo, una cara de sorpresa la cual compartía con leone y tatsumi


	6. Revelaciones

Natsuki – asi es, tu tendrás varios hijos conmigo – dijo la rubia al ver como naruto se quedo congelado

Naruto – sabes, espero que no te ofendas pero yo nunca llegaría amarte

Natsuki – he ¿Por qué lo dices?

Naruto – en lo que se refiere a emociones, no comprendo nada y no siento nada

Natsuki – llegaras amarme créelo

Naruto – mate a uno de mis amigos, uno que me ayudo cuando lo necesite, creeme contigo no seria la diferencia

Esto dejo un incómodo silencio pues tatsumi lo recordó y aunque sabia que naruto hizo lo correcto

Leone simplemente miraba esto pues la chica enfrente de ella parecía fuerte, lo cual le llevo a una duda, quienes eran los uzumakis, primero naruto, alguien que pudo vencer a zank sin recibir ningún solo rasguño y también sus ataques mortales daban mucho en que pensar

Natsuki vio fijamente a naruto por unos segundos para luego sonreírle y caminar hacia el hasta ponerse al lado– yo cambiare eso, are que sientas emociones, are que tu corazón lata más rápido y are que me ames, es una promesa y yo nunca rompo mis promesas – dijo con un todo lleno de amabilidad, compasión y cariño

Naruto simplemente sonrio, le agradaba eso por si ya era un gran paso; quien sabe tal vez pueda lograrlo o tal vez termine matándola, eran los pensamientos de naruto – ya lo veremos

Natsuki sonrio por eso, ahora había encontrado un propósito, resucitar las emociones de naruto y hacerlo su esposo o bueno al menos su amante – ¿por cierto y la tetona? – pregunto al ya no ver a la chica que la había estafado

Tatsumi – escapo en esa dirección mientras dabas tu discurso sobre cambiar a naruto – dijo mientras apuntaba con su dedo hacia un callejón

Natsuki – bueno, nos veremos otro dia naruto, y gracias shayan, ahora si me disculpan tengo que encontrar a alguien, desgraciada ya me las pagaras – fue lo que dijo para empezar a correr en la dirección que le indico tatsumi

Tatsumi – yo no me llamo shayan – grito con enojo

Naruto – leone buen trabajo escondiéndote

Leone quien se escondio debajo de una mesa atrás de donde estaba natsuki salio con una sonrisa – gracias ahora que tal si nos vamos antes que esa loca regrese

Tatsumi – no creo que este loca

Leone – tu lo crees shayan

Naruto – de echo shayan ella si esta loca

Leone – bueno lo mejor seria irnos no vaya ser que la loca regrese

Tatsumi – pienso lo mismo

Naruto – por cierto que hacían en el prostíbulo

Leone – la misión era en ese lugar, acaso se te olvido

Naruto –no – dijo negando lo que era verdad y evitando el tema,

Asi los tres caminaron hacia la base, por alguna razón naruto se sentía muy relajado, era como si una carga hubiera sido quitado de él, sin saber que el destino empezaría su movida en contra de él, durante el camino todo naruto sentía como si algo no iba bien pues había un silencio extraño

Naruto - no creen que este silencio es muy extraño

Leone – a que te refieres

Naruto – es como el silencio antes de la tempestad

Tatsumi – estas exagerando, lo que pasa es que no estas hablando contigo mismo y tampoco con a akame o algien mas

Naruto – no lose, esto es diferente

Leone – todo estará bien

5 minutos después

Naruto – dodo estará bien, decían, es porque no estas hablando contigo mismo, decían

Tatsumi – esta bien, lo siento

Leone – si tenias razón

Naruto – gracias pero, eso no sirve de nada

Tatsumi – quejarte si

Naruto – no pero me hace sentir mejor

Esta era la charla que tenían pues naruto había asertado ya que una tormenta los atrapo en pleno camino, lo cual provoco que los tres corrieran a todo lo que podían y después de treinta minutos llegaron a la base pero algo no estaba bien solo había una luz encendida

Leone – habran atacado la base

Naruto – es posible

Tatsumi – naruto no puedes detectar a los enemigos

Naruto – si no estuviera lloviendo lo haría pero ahora me temo que es imposible

Asi los tres entraron lentamente, tatsumi con su espada, leone con su teigu activa y naruto con una katana la cual tenía un color rojo, y que nadie sabía de donde la había sacado, entraron y lentamente llegaron a la única habitacion donde había luz, pero para sorpresa de los tres todos en la habitacion estaban serios

Los tres vieron a cada miembro hasta llegar a mine quien tenia un brazo roto, lo cual significaba que la misión se había complicado pero había algo mal

Tatsumi fue el primero en preguntar - ¿Dónde esta sheele?

Mine – la mataron

Tatsumi - ¿quien fue? – fue su pregunta al oir tal cosa

Naruto – eso de verdad importa

Tatsumi – que quieres decir con eso – exclamo furioso mientras miraba a naruto

Naruto – da igual quien fue ella esta muerta

Tatsumi – como puedes…

Naruto – decir eso, simple es lo que paso no hay nada mas que decir y además para que quieres saber

Tatsumi – no esta claro

Naruto – tu no puedes vengarla, eres muy débil, solo piénsalo sheele y mine te podrían matar fácil mente, pero ni ellas dos pudieron, tu no podrias no acercarte a tu enemigo

Tatsumi se acercó a naruto para agarrarlo del cuello, sin poder articular una palabra miraba a naruto enojado, pero de un momento a otro sintió como algo lo golpeo, una vez tirado en el suelo vio a bulat quien todavía tenia el pueño donde antes estaba el

Bulat – tatsumi naruto tiene razón, tu no podrias hacer nada, al menos por ahora

Naruto – bueno, me ire a dormir – dijo con un tono tranquilo como si nada hubiere pasado

Mine – como puedes actuar como si nada – dijo molesta

Naruto – a que te refieres

Mine – Sheele murió, como es posible que hables como si nada

Naruto – pues a mi no me paso nada

Estas palabras enojaron al grupo, sabían que naruto no hablaba con tatsumi, bulat y akame pero hablar de una forma asi de insensible era algo que no se lo esperaban

Mine – Sheele esta muerta, acaso no te importa

Naruto – te recuerdo que fuiste tu quien estaba peliando a su lado, si hubiera sido yo, ahorita tuviéramos una compañera mas y un enemigo menos – respondio con un tono frio y a la misma vez malvado digno de un villano

¡Naruto! – dijo akame con un tono molesto

Naruto simplemente la miro sin decir nada y luego se retiro

Akame por otro lado tenia una cara de enojo mientras miraba como naruto se retiraba

Al dia siguiente naruto estuvo pensando en lo que paso ayer, sabia que había lastimado emocionalmente a todos, esto lo llevo a la siguiente situación

Naruto estaba en un lugar que parecía una acantantaria, donde escuchaba a otros dos narutos, uno tenia una camisa manga larga de color negro y en la espalda tenia el logo de un remolino de color rojo, sandalias color negro, con pantalones naranjas y una banda en la cabeza la cual tenia un pedazo de metan y en ella esta el kanji de hoja y ese naruto por lo que parecía era mayor

Y por el otro lado tenia uno parecido a el, la diferencia era mas pequeño y sus ojos parecían los de un sicario desquisiado

N, mayor – no debiste decir eso, debes disculparte es lo correcto

N, sicario – no, hiciste lo correcto, ella murió por culpa de su compañera

Naruto – no sabes a ciencia sierta si murió asi

N, mayor – da igual eso, son tus compañeros debes hacer las pases con ellos

N, sicario – no mejor, vámonos, después de todos ellos te odian en este momento

Naruto – ¿por qué lo dices?

Los otros dos naruto se golpearon la cara con la mano, al ver como naruto "normal" decía tal tontería

N, sicario – como puedes no saber eso después de lo que paso esta mañana

Asi los tres naruto recordaron lo que paso

Flash back

Naruto llego a la casina y se sirvió su propio plato de comida para luego ir a comer con los demás (excepto najenda que no estaba) pero cuando se sento en la silla, nadie dijo nada, la conversación que tenían se acabo

Fin del Flash Back

Naruto – a eso lo explica todo

N. mayor – como puede ser que seas tan insensible

Naruto – bueno supongo que regresar ahora no seria lo correcto, ire a la capital

Asi naruto partio en un viaje sin sentido a la capital

Con los de Night Raid

Leone – no debieron ignóralo

Tatsumi – tu también lo ignoraste

Leone – no es que lo ignorara, simplemente es que no sabia que decir, después de lo de anoche

Tatsumi – supongo que ire a ver como se encuetra

Akame – te preocupas mucho por el

Tatsumi – naruto me dijo una vez que el no sabía lo que era querer a alguien, pero sabía que un amigo era algo importante y que el no le daría la espalda a uno y mucho menos a alguien que lo ayudo, es mas yo creo que el solo esta aquí porque sabía que yo me uniría

Akame – ya veo

Esto puso a pensar a todos, solo fue un poco pero empezaron a comprenderlo un poco mejor

Tatsumi busco a en todos lados pero naruto no estaba, esto lo creo cupo un poco, acaso naruto los dejo de ver como amigos después de lo sucedido en la mañana, no eso no podría ser o eso quería creer, sin pensar mas en esto decidió ir a la capital, tal vez fue ahí para evitar a los demás para que las cosas se tranquilizaran, si eso sería lo mas razonable

Con naruto

Este caminaba por un barrio el cual pertenecía a una mafia que se había creado hace poco, para sorpresa de el nadie lo había atacado, lo cual le dio mala espina, concentrándose se dio cuenta que no había nadie en cientos de metros pues no pudo escuchar la respiración de nadie con su gran agudo sentido del oído, pensando en lo que había pasado decidió caminar un poco mas rápido tratando de detectar algo, minutos después hoyo el ruido de metal chocando

Naruto – supongo que aquí vamos de nuevo – dijo recordando la noche que él y tatsumi conocieron a Night Raid, ahora que lo pensaba, se preguntaba algo, porque hablo en plural

Minutos después naruto llego a una mansión, para su sorpresa una montaña tal alta como una casa de tres niveles, estaba enfrente de él, ahora lo que se preguntaba era quien había hecho esto, moviéndose ágil mente por el techo llego al ahora campo de batalla, para su asombro era natsuki quien tenía un uniforme de la guardia imperial, pero el asombro no era por el uniforme si no por su forma de pelear, ya que daba vueltas alrededor de sus oponentes como si fuera una bailarina de valet, una bailarina de valet con una katana en la mano con la cual decapitaba a sus enemigos con cada movimiento, pero era muy descuidada también pues ahorita mismo estaban a punto de dividirla en dos

Natsuki se sorprendió pues ella juraría que había decapitado al hombre que tenía atrás y hubiera sido así pero el hombre pudo retroceder y solo recibió un pequeño corte – mierda – fue lo único que dijo pues sabía que si bien no la mataría, iba a recibir una herida bastante profunda, pero abrió los ojos en grande cuando cayó al suelo dividido en tres pedazos

Naruto – dejas muchas aberturas en tu postura, pueda que contra estos inútiles tu habilidad actual se buena pero si peleas con un enemigo que analice la postura de su oponente estarías muerta con toda seguridad – fueron sus sabias palabras para después con sus dos cuchillos empezar a cortar a todos lo demás oponentes

Natsuki miraba asombrada como naruto peleaba con facilidad contra sus oponentes ya que no mostraba ningún signo de cansancio, por alguna razón ver pelear a naruto le gustaba, su forma de pelear eran parecidas ya que ambos daban muchos giros, pero la diferencia era abismal ya que cada corte de naruto era una muerte segura, su forma de fluir en combate, era como si fuera el viento ya que hacia movimientos rápidos cuando estaba suspendido en el aire y no hablar de cuando estaba en la tierra, sin duda era increíble pero ella no se quería quedar como una inútil, asi que cuando salio de su pequeño shock ayudo a naruto

Minutos después

Natsuki estaba dando su informe a su superior ya que esta tarea la hizo por cuenta propia lo cual era admirable, pero esto no le importaba a ella pues había logrado convencer a naruto que comiera con ella por haberla ayudado y no quería que naruto se fuera pues ahorita naruto estaba en el techo de una casa esperándola y parecía urgido por irse de ese lugar, después de dar toda la información subio con una velocidad impresionante al techo, y lo que todos se preguntaban eran dos cosas

Primera como subió al techo

Segunda quien es el rubio, pues lo único que sabían era que había ayudado a su compañera

Natsuki – lo siento, naruto te hice esperar

Naruto – si y mucho

Natsuki – aquí es donde tienes que decir no te preocupes

Naruto – entonces iremos a comer o seguiremos hablando

Natsuki – si, pasa- dijo con un desanimo muy grande, para luego voltear a ver atrás y abrió en grande los ojos cuando vio como en el aria que naruto peleo habían muchos patrones de espiral o mejor dicho remolinos

Durante el resto de la mañana y la tarde naruto acompaño a Natsuki en todo lo que ella le decía para su sorpresa ella era muy torpe, pero esa torpeza tenia su encanto, y sin darse cuenta naruto empezó a sentirse feliz, un sentimiento que rara vez sentía

Mientras tanto un peli castaño estaba sorprendido pues había seguido a naruto desde hace unas cinco horas y para su sorpresa naruto parecía una persona diferente sus gestos, su voz e incluso su forma de caminar, no queriendo interferir en la cita que naruto tenía, tatsumi decidió regresar a la base

Esa misma noche

Naruto llego a la base con una pequeña sonrisa, pero esa sonrisa desapareció cuando, escucho a tatsumi y akame hablar, se sorprendió ya que akame reacciono de una forma muy alterada cuando tatsumi hablo algo sobre perder compañeros, sin querer saber más naruto salio pues por alguna razón le molestaba que tatsumi se llevara bien con akame

Naruto – al parecer tatsumi es muy bueno atreyendo a las personas

Me pregunto que se sentirá

Bueno, hablar no me gusta del todo

Si, soy mas un tipo que le gusta pasar el rato en un cómodo silencio

No te engañes, mantener una conversación

Perdón si interrumpo tu conversacion – dijo najenda que estaba atrás de naruto

Naruto ; en que momento llego, es mas como es que no me di cuenta, eran sus pensamientos – no te preocupes ya había terminado – respondio

Najenda – sabes, akame me conto lo que paso en la mañana

Naruto – si

Najenda – los odias

Naruto – no

Najenda – les guardas rencor

Naruto – no, para serte sincero ya lo veía venir

Najenda – a que te refieres

Naruto – desde que tengo memoria, solo una persona ha tratado de comprenderme, bueno dos

Najenda – quieres decir que los demás te guardan desconfianza

Naruto – soy alguien frio y fuerte, siempre encuentro oponentes fuertes, bueno hasta ahora solo bestias, pero eso fue lo suficiente para que muchos se intimidaran

Najenda – entonces hablas solo para no sentirte tan solo

Naruto – eso suena muy triste si lo dices asi – dijo con una pequeña expresión de tristeza

Najenda se sento al lado derecho de naruto, y puso su mano sobre la cabeza de este – sabes naruto yo creo que dejes morir a ninguno de tus compañeros, tampoco creo que pongas en riesgo la vida de los demás y sobretodo yo se que no aprecias a las personas, no porque no tengas emociones como dices, sino porque tienes miedo de sufrir cuando pierdas a alguien

Naruto – yo no lo creo asi

Najenda – ya se

Naruto levanto una seja al oir esto

Najenda – te ayudare con ese problema

Naruto – no necesito ayuda

Najenda – tranquilo, yo me encargare, asi que para empezar acuéstate en mi regazo y descansa – fueron sus palabras para después agarrar a naruto del pelo y acostarlo a la fuerza

Naruto – esto es incomodo

Najenda – si, crei que seria un buen comienzo para ayudarte

Naruto – "si" pues no lo fue

Najenda – naruto tu tienes familia

Naruto – no lo se

Najenda – entonces yo sere tu hermana mayor, asi ya no estaras solo, yo estare ahí para ti – dijo con un tono muy cariñoso

Naruto – no gracias

Esto dejo palida a najenda pues lo que dijo la hizo sentir incomoda pero naruto lo había empiorado

Najenda – eso fue "muy sutil" de tu parte

Naruto – jajaja y por cierto donde andabas

Najenda – eso no importa

Naruto simplemente no pregunto nada mas y sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido

Najenda miro un sobre con el nombre del remolino sangriento, en ese sobre estaba todo lo que se sabia sobré el remolino sangriento lo que le hacia especial era que no habían mas copias pues antes de traicionar al imperio quemo toda la información que pudo y se quedo con esta pues la información era unica, el sobre contenía la siguiente información:

Nombre: desconocido

Alias: Remolino sangriento

Edad: 15 años

Altura: 147.5 m

Peso: 40,6 kg

Sangre: B

Característica físicas: lo único que se sabe, es que tiene ojos azules y un tatuaje en forma de remolino en su estomago

Familiares:Najenda - hermana adoptiva

Teigu: Desconocida

Rango: Capitán del escuadrón de búsqueda y eliminación (anteriormente)

General (Ultimo puesto)

Logros: Ser el general mas joven de la historia

Nunca murió ningún hombre bajo su cargo

Haber derrotado a cinco mil hombres el solo

Haber creado una ruta de vigilancia casi perfecta por el imperio

Nunca ha fallado una misión

Paradero: desconocido

Estado: desconocido

Recompensa: 10 Millones

Najenda levanto lentamente la camisa de naruto y abrió en grande los ojos al ver el tatuaje de remolino – lo sabia, esa forma de ser solo podía ser tuya mi pequeño hermanito, sabia que no estabas muerto

Quién lo diría, el destino te puso bajo mis órdenes de nuevo

Pero me pregunto ¿Por qué akame no a hecho nada para recuperarte? Después de todo era tu novia no

O será que ella tampoco sabía cómo eras, bueno eso sería normal, pero quien sabe después de todo tu guardabas muchos misterio

Pero me alegro de haberte encontrado de nuevo, cuatro años han pasado desde tu desaparición, perdiste la memoria esto parece una historia de algún cuento

Que dirá akame cuando sepa que yo soy tu hermana, si es que se entera

Al parecer se me pego tu mal habito de hablar solo

Al dia siguiente todos o mejor dicho casi todos menos naruto estaban en el comedor comiendo tranquilamente hasta que vieron como naruto entraba por la puerta con tan solo una playera anaranjada y una pantaloneta

Naruto – buenos días – dijo con una sonrisa mientras se rascaba la cabeza

Najenda – buenos días – respondió amablemente

Naruto simplemente tomo un pan y salio del comedor

Najenda – a donde bas naruto

Naruto – eso importa

Najenda – cuando lo dices tu no hace gracia

Naruto – eso importa – repitió naruto con tono burlon

Najenda – si

Naruto – tengo una cita

Esto dejo perplejos a najenda, akame y tatsumi pues naruto rechazaba a cada chica que lo invitaba aunque no eran muchas pero igual las rechazaba con la excusa que no le importaba nada de eso

Lubbok – suerte – dijo con una sonrsa que ocultaba celos

Naruto – suerte eso es para maricones – dijo con burla

Tatsumi – es raro que aceptes una cita

Naruto – bueno yo la pedi

Ahora si que el shock fue grande, naruto alguien que en su vocabulario no existían palabras como citas y cosas asi estaba diciendo que pidió una cita

Akame – vas a salir con una chica

Naruto – si – dijo alegremente para luego salir corriendo

Tatsumi – será que saldrá con ella de nuevo

Akame – quien ella

Tatsumi – natsuki creo que era su nombre

Leone – o la chica de la cola de caballo

Akame – como era

Leone – bueno como dije tenia una cola de caballo, era rubia, ojos celestes, tenia un cuerpo parecido al millo en tamaño

Akame – ya veo

Todos vieron como de akame tenia una mirada digna de un sicopata

Najenda – me alegro por él

Bulat – será bueno que se distraiga un poco

Lubbok – pero esa chica podría ser usada en su contra

Akame – lo mejor será que naruto no se junte mas con ella por su seguridad

Esto si que aterro a todos, pues no sabían si se referia porque naruto era un asesino o porque ella era una asesina

Es misma noche naruto regresaba con una sonrisa pues y con una bolsa de dinero

Mine quien caminaba por el pasillo vio esto y le dio curiosidad – oye ¿Por qué traes ese dinero?

Naruto – hola mine, bueno esto es lo que gane al capturar unos criminales, al parecer sus cabezas tenían un costo muy elevado

Mine – y que tal tu cita

Naruto – fue divertida

Mine – me alegro por ti – dijo con un tono que demostraba lo incomoda que estaba

Naruto – mine – dijo seriamente mientras la miraba a los ojos

Mine – si – respondió algo intimidada

Naruto – solo quiero decir que lo siento, no debi decir eso, aquella noche, sobretodo por lo que acababas de pasar, sabes, normalmente hablo cosas sin pensar en los sentimientos de los demás – dijo con un claro tono de arrepentimiento

Mine – está bien, yo tampoco debí de decir eso, después de todo tu no tuviste la culpa – la voz de mine demostraba compasión era como si le tuviera lastima a naruto

Naruto – gracias

Asi los días fueron pasando, naruto empezó a hablar mas con los demás miembros, pero esto hizo que ya no hablara como antes con Akame y tatsumi

Tatsumi se sentía un poco mas tranquilo pues naruto parecía que alguien relativamente normal

Akame sentía lo mismo pero no extrañaba la compañía de naruto en la cocina, debido a que mine estaba lastimada, naruto se encargaba de labar la ropa

Otros cambios fueron que naruto salía casi todas las mañanas, najenda pasaba más tiempo con naruto ya sea hablando de cosas sin sentido, o simplemente en silencio otra cosa fue que naruto tenía aproximadamente 3 misiones a la semana, misiones en las que normalmente enviaba dos miembros, pero con naruto era diferente

Naruto caminaba tranquilamente por el patio donde normal mente entrenaban y vio como tatsumi peleaba con akame, y sobretodo como akame le daba una paliza a tatsumi

Bueno era de esperarse, ahora que lo pienso ya no he entrenado con tatsumi – dijo naruto para si mismo

Bulat – entonces porque no mejor vaz – le dijo mientras se acercaba

Naruto – seria buena idea

En ese momento tatsumi dijo algo sobro pensar que era una pelea real y bulat salio disparado atarlo

Naruto – bueno esa situación puede pasar pero no me esperaba que saliera asi de rápido – decidiendo ignorar esto decidio retirarse

Naruto no quieres entrenar – dijo akame ya que bulat la había sustituido

Narut – porque no, hagamoslo – dijo con tranquilidad para luego resivir una espada de madera de parte de akame

Asi ambos se pusieron en posición

Akame – listo

Naruto solo asintió

Ambos empezaron a correr para cuando estar cerca chocar ambas armas, el sonido de las armas golpiandose entre si no se hizo esperar

Pequeñas ondas se creaban al momento que las espadas chocaban, naruto y akame se miraban fijamente tratando de idear una manera de derrotar a su oponente pero cuando veían una abertura también dudaban si atacar o no pues una abertura era algo que ninguno se esperaba del otro pues sabían que si atacaban en ese lugar seguro sería una trampa

Naruto tras bloquear y esquivar barias estocadas vio una oportunidad cuando akame dio una estocada rápidamente se agacho y golpeo la mano con la que acame sostenía la espada

Naruto – su pongo que gane – dijo al haber desarmado akame para su sorpresa tuvo que usar su espada para bloquear el rodillazo que akame le dio dirigido a su cara

Para su mala suerte akame tenia mas fuerza de la que aparentaba y lo supo cuando su espada se rompió a la mitad y recibió el rodillazo de todas formas, mierda fue lo único que pudo decir ya que salio disparado hacia una pared

Naruto – muy bien asi lo quisiste

Akame – en una pelea todo se vale – respondió burlonamente

Tatsumi al oir esto decidio preguntarle a bulat algo – no deberíamos parar la pelea

Bulat – están bien – dijo con una sonrisa al ver como ambos se estaban lanzando golpes y bloqueándolos al mismo tiempo

Naruto y akame lanzaban puñetazo que eran bloqueados por otros puñetazos, estaba muy pareja la pelea hasta que akame le dio un puñetazo a naruto , quien le dio una sonrisa y fue ahí donde se dio cuenta que había resibido el golpe apropósito ya que naruto agarro su brazo y la galo lo cual hizo que perdiera el equilibrio, para luego ver el cielo y sentir como naruto la tenía agarrada del brazo y con un puño en el pecho de ella

Naruto – su pongo que gane… fue lo único que dijo al sentir como una de las rodillas de akame le logro dar en la espalda

Naruto – que también eres muy flexible – dijo frustrado

De nuevo ambos regresaron a los golpes pero esta vez naruto se pudo acercar lo suficiente akame para agarrarla de la cintura levantarla y tirarla al suelo pero fue ahí cuando vio el error que había cometido ya que la mano de akame cayó a un lado de una de las dos partes de la espada de naruto este viendo como ese pedazo se acercaba a su cuello tomo la decisión mas random

Akame abrió en grande los ojos cuando vio el rostro de naruto pegado al suyo y sobre todo cuando sintió los labios de este pegados a los suyos

Naruto se separo con una pequeña sonrisa - ahora si gane – dijo ya que le quito el pedazo de espada a akame y se lo puso en el cuello

Akame – si hubiera sido una pelea real ese b beso no me hubiera distraído

Naruto – si hubiera sido una pelea real te hubiera destruido la caja torácica cuando te tire al suelo

Akame – esta bien, ganas esta – dijo molesta

Naruto – acostúmbrate

Asi naruto echó en cara su victoria a una akame la cual estaba roja por la rabia o eso creía naruto

Por otra parte tatsumi no sabía que decir fue un truco muy sucio pero funciono, bulat pensaba lo mismo pero para ser sincero estaba pensando porque akame soltó el pedazo de espada ya que normalmente eso no le hubiere afectado

Esa misma tarde

Najenda – ya están todos, ESdeath conquisto el norte y regreso

Esto impresiono a todos

Naruto – nada mal

Najenda – leone, ve a la capital y vigila sus acciones, es una sadica que adora la matanza, ten cuidado, desde el regreso de esdeath han asesinado a muchos funcionarios políticos, cuatro políticos y sesenta y uno de sus guardias el problema es que an dejado afiches de Nigth Raid en las escenas del crimen

Bulat – asi que intentan inculparnos

Tatsumi – no seria demasiado evidente

Najenda – yo también pensaba lo mismo pero a estas alturas todos pensaran que fuimos nosotros, porque todos los guardias eran de elite

Naruto – y las únicas personas que podrían hacer eso somos nosotros ya que somos fuertes y además poseemos teigus no

Najenda – si, además son usuarios de teigus

Tatsumi – ¿Por qué esta tan segura?

Naruto – porque acabar con soldados de elite no es una tarea fácil y no hay muchos que puedan hacerlo

Najenda – si, además creo que son lacayos de esdeath

Tatsumi – porque lo harían

Bulat – es una invitación, nos quieren llevar hacia una trampa

Najenda – ya que saben que es una trampa hay algo mas que deben saber, las personas que asesinaron no solo eran inteligentes sino que también se oponían al primer ministro, les importa nuestra nación, políticos como ellos son esenciales para el nuevo reino, no podemos permitirnos perder a personas tan valiosas, quiero oir sus opiniones

Tatsumi – no se mucho de política, pero saber que usan nuestro nombre para actos como esos me repugna

Naruto – vaya le has agarrado cariño a la organización, pero yo quiero dejar en claro un par de cosas a los impostores – dijo con una sonrisa sadica

Najenda – muy bien, muéstrenles que hacemos con los impostores sospechamos que iran tras dos políticos, akame y lubbok, tatsumi, bulat y naruto su tarea será protegerlos

Ese mismo dia mas tarde

Tatsumi – es enorme

Naruto – no grites, pareces subnormal – dijo para luego golpearlo en la cabeza

Tatsumi – no me pegues

Naruto – deja de llamar la atención, bueno ya sabes que hacer – dijo un naruto que usaba un traje negro con una camisa roja, para luego separarse

Tatsumi – si

Naruto : que aburrido, me pregunto cómo serán los impostores como sea, lo importante es que… fue lo último que pensó naruto al ver un bufet con comida que nunca había visto, sin dudarlo dos veces fue a comer

Minutos después la melodía de una flauta empezó a escucharse por todo el barca, por alguna razón naruto se empezó a sentir cansado y callo dormido

sonó una voz en su cabeza que le dijo - Naruto aun no es momento de hablar asi que despierta – asi naruto abrió los ojos

naruto – pero que demonios, dijo para escuchar como el sonido de una pelea provenia de afuera asi que salio solo para ver como un niño rubio le decía a bulat

niño – que lastima, perdiste la oportunidad de matar a Liver

el tal vez si pero yo no – dijo naruto quien estaba atrás de liver para luego cortarle la cabeza con su katana roja

bulat – naruto – dijo sonriendo

Tatsumi – llegas tarde – dijo mientras estaba tirado

Naruto – lo siento, pero hablamos luego primero enviare a dormir al niño

Niño – no soy un niño y no voy a dormir – dijo para luego tocar la flauta de su mano esto provoco que su cuerpo se hiciera mas fuerte

Naruto – eso no me lo esperaba, pero vaz a morir igual – dijo para apuntarlo con la punta de su espada

Niño – no será asi de fácil… no pudo terminar pues sintió como su cuerpo dejaba de moverse

Naruto – no te puedes mover cierto, es una habilidad que tengo, cuando mi sangre entra en contacto con alguien mas puede controlar su cuerpo y todos sus órganos

Niño: en que momento, fue lo que pensó

Naruto – mira tu pecho, o cierto no puedes ya que yo te controlo, asi que míralo

Asi el niño bajo la mirada forzadamente, se sorprendió cuando vio un pequeño hilo rojo el cual provenía de la katana de naruto

Naruto – dulces sueños – dijo para que el corazón del niño rubio dejara de latir

Tatsumi – eso fue increíble

Naruto – lo se

Bulat – una increíble teigu cual es su nombre

Naruto – no tengo idea, pero que tal si regresamos – dijo para lugeo naruto y tatsumi levantaran a bulat del suelo

Bulat – bueno tengo varia preguntas pero será mejor, que volvamos a la base

Naruto – esta bien

Asi los tres empezaron su retirada

Lo siento pero metemo que eso no será posible – dijo una voz atrás de ellos

Naruto voltio la mirada solo para ser golpeado en la cara

Bulat trato de dar un golpe pero el sujeto salto hacia atrás

Un naruto que salía de los escombros miraba como el sujeto que le encajo una patada estaba firmemente parado, una máscara azul, unos ojos negros, una capa negra con capucha la cual le cubria todo rastro de piel y unos pantalones ajustado de color negro al igual que la camisa, con sandalias negras, con dos guantes con una placa de metal en cada mano, en una decía general y en la otra rayo

Bulat/Naruto – Zeus

Bingo – dijo el ahora reconocido general Zeus

Tatsumi – asi que el tiene la teigu que controla el rayo

Naruto – si, bulat, puedes usar a incursio

Bulat – no pero aun puedo pelear – dijo para sacar una espada

Tatsumi – esa es incursio

Bulat – si

Zeus – tres contra uno, claro tenia que ser parejo

Naruto – supongo que no tenemos muchas opciones, suponge que también tendre que ir enserio – dijo para cortarse las venas con su katana

Tatsumi, bulat y Zeus vieron esto con curiosidad

Zeus – te quitaras la vida para ahorrarme el trabajo de matare, tienes toda mi gratitud – dijo con un tono tan agradecido

Naruto – no – fue lo que dijo para que la sangre tomara forma de barias cadenas con lo que parecían puntas de lanza y pequeñas puntas a lo largo de la cadena

Zeus simplemente silbo – pero llegaras a tocarme – dijo seriamente para que luego su cuerpo se rodeara de electricidad

El silencio era increíble, una gota cayó del cielo y al tocar el suelo desapareció y también dio inicio a la batalla

Las cuatro cadenas salieron a gran velocidad con dirección hacia Zeus y cuando estuvo a un milímetro de golpearlo desapareció

Rápidamente naruto se dio vuelta y bloqueo con su katana el puño de Zeus el cual estaba envuelto en electricidad y al bloquear la espada se evaporo, pero Zeus tuvo que retroceder cuando bulat le dirigió un corte en vertical

Tatsumi quien estaba atrás de Zeus logro darle una estocada pero esta no le hizo ningún daño era como si hubiera golpeado otra armadura, Zeus desaparecido con una velocidad sobrehumana y apareció atrás de tatsumi

Creando una espada de rayo decidió cortar a tatsumi a la mitad, pero el sonido del piso quebrándose hizo que retrocediera y bloqueara con la espada las cuatro cadenas, y tarde se dio cuenta cuando que bulat estaba atrás de él

Bulat estaba listo para apuñalarlo cuando vio una especie de luz azul, sin tener que pensarlo retrocedió pues esa luz era un rayo el cual logro rosarle un brazo

Zeus vio que estaba rodeado perfectamente, el trabajo en equipo de los tres era perfecto, salto hacia una baranda – muy bien, es hora que vaya enserio – esta vez su cuerpo empezó a emitir rayos los cuales hacían un sonido muy fuerte

Naruto, tatsumi y bulat sabían que si cometían un pequeño error morirían pero nunca se esperaron que la velocidad de Zeus hubiera aumentado tando

Tatsumi vio como este aparecia enfrente de él y con su espada echa de rayos lanzo un corte vertical para cortarlo a la mitad, pero fue empujado por naruto

Para sorpresa de Zeus naruto reacciono a su velocidad y ese momento le costo un golpe pues naruto dio una vuelta en el aire y le dio una patada en el pecho la cual lo mando hacia una pared

Tatsumi – gracias Naru… fue lo único que dijo cuando vio como naruto había perdido su brazo izquierdo

Bulat – naruto – dijo preocupado

Naruto quein tenia los ojos cerrados respondio con una voz un poco mas gruesa – si

Tatsumi – pero tu brazo

Naruto – eso no importa

Zeus salio de los escombros con un poco de sangre saliendo de su boca – baya mocoso, eso si me dolio, te alabo por haberme golpeado y más aún por haberme hecho ver mi propia sangre

Naruto – me honra con esas palabras, pero hoy veras mucha sangre y hablo de la tuvya – dijo para luego abrir sus ojos, unos ojos rojos como su misma sangre

Bulat – naruto tiene razón - poniendo su espada al frente se preparó para pelear

De toda la sangre que salía de donde antes estaba su brazo creo otro con la sangre y con una velocidad igual a la de Zeus apareció atrás de él pero Zeus con su gran agilidad se agacho y le dio una patada en el estómago pero esto le costó valiosos segundo ya que bulat le dio un corte en vertical el cual trato de esquivar pero logro hacerle un corte un poco profundo en el pecho

Tatsumi solo observaba como naruto y bulat traban de vencer a su enemigo pero Zeus era mas fuerte y rápido además su teigu hacia que bloquear sus ataque fuera casi inútil pues cuando bulat los bloqueaba recibía una descarga eléctrica muy fuerte que lo aturdía rápidamente y con naruto pues su sangre se evaporaba y su rostro un poco pálido indicaba que no podría seguir así mucho mas tiempo

Pero eso cambio cuando Zeus utilizo una extraña técnica la cual lanzo lo que parecían agujas echas elemento rayo naruto creo un escudo con su sangre, tatsumi se tiro al suelo, bulat bloqueo las que pudo con incursión

Pero después que se detuviera el ataque bulat cayó al suelo

Zeus rápidamente aprovecho que naruto no pudo ver esto al tiempo y con su increíble velocidad apareció al lado de bulat y con una espada de rayo se decidió a atravesar el corazón de este pero vio como una serpiente de sangre trato de morderlo y sabiendo que seria controlado si la sangre de naruto entrara en su sistema decidio retrocer

Naruto – tatsumi atiende a bulat

Asi tatsumi fue hacia el

Naruto sabía que estaba en desventaja, le faltaba un brazo y la sangre que le quedaba era muy poca su cuerpo estaba muy lento pero sabia que tenia que pelear, no quería morir aquí o al menos no quería perder frente a Zeus pero como estaba la pelea morir era lo mas seguro

Zeus quien ya estaba bastante herido y con barias hemorragias internas por parte de naruto y externas por parte de bulat decidió ponerle fin a esto y usar todo su poder lo cual lo haría reposar barias semanas en cama debido a que su cuerpo no lo soportaba si lo soltaba todo de un solo

Naruto vio sorprendido cuando los ojos de Zeus se hicieron de color rojo y tenia lo que parecían tres comas en cada ojo, ahora ninguno de los golpes de naruto acertaban era como si el viera el futuro

Y tras tratar de darle un corte vertical Zeus evaporo la sangre de naruto con su mano cubierta en rayo

Naruto sintió como su cuerpo dejaba de moverse y esto fue aprovechado por Zeus ya que lo tomo del cuello y lo levanto

Zeus – fuiste un gran oponente me sorprende lo rápido que te volviste pero no puedes vencerme, y como respeto te dare una muerte rápida - asi Zeus undio su mano rodeada de rayos en el corazón de naruto

Naruto sentía como si el agua lo rodeara, abrió los ojos lentamente y vio como otros ojos azules lo miraban

Naruto lo hiciste bien, pero ahora me toca ami, asi que descanza – fue lo único que escucho para caer en la inconciencia

Zeus solto el cuerpo de naruto para luego ver a tatsumi quien estaba hablando con el casi muerto bulat

Zeus – bueno solo faltan dos – pero una mano que se apoyo en su hombro hizo que se detuviera

Sabias que eres la segunda persona que me apuñala el corazón, la primera fue akame – dijo un naruto con una voz frio y que parecía de un maniático

Zeus – capitán – dijo para ver hacia atrás solo para recibir un puñetazo de parte de naruto el cual lo envio a la otra punta del barco

Naruto – hola mocoso, pare que te hiciste fuerte, pero el rayo nunca vencerá al viento

Naruto apareció a un lado de un impactado Zeus quien recibió una patada la cual lo levanto en el aire, rápidamente tubo que poner los brazos en cruz para bloquear otra

Zeus se movia de un lado a otro hasta que utilizo de nuevo la técnica con la que creaba las aguja

Pero esta vez un remolino apareció delante de naruto bloqueándolas todas

Zeus – asi que asi es como te vez, capitán

Naruto – observa a todo a tu alrededor acaso no te enseñe eso

Zeus vio asu derecha pero ya era tarde ya que la armadura de incursio apareció de nuevo y le dio un golpe el cual lo envio unos diez metros sobre el aire

Naruto – estas listo tatsumi

Tatsumi – si

Naruto – por la sorpresa que le di no reacciono bien pero ahora esta usando esos ojos y vendrá enserio

Al nomas terminar esas palabras Zeus apareció delante de naruto y le dio un puñetazo el cual pudo esquivar pero no pudo esquivar el siguiente y al igual que naruto Zeus no pudo esquivar la patada que tatsumi le dio

Asi naruto junto a tatsumi le dieron pelea a Zeus, pero nadie se percato que el cielo se estaba nublando y despues de unos minutos Zeus pudo darle una patada a naruto la cual lo levanto del suelo

Pero Zeus siguió a naruto despues de recubir una patada también de parte de tatsumi, estando en el aire vio como naruto sonreía

Naruto – vete a dormir quieres – dijo para lanzarle una esfera que parecía echa de aire

Zeus – tu también – dijo con una sonrisa para apuntar con su mano llena de rayos a naruto y un segundo después un dragón gigante echo de rayos bajara del cielo

Zeus al recibir la esfera en su estómago sintió como sus órganos eran licuados por esta pero había algo raro bajo la mirada y lo vio la esfera tenia sangre sorprendido vio a naruto pero lo único que pudo ver fue su ataque a milímetros de impactar sobre naruto

Tatsumi solo pudo ver como naruto lo miraba mientras el ataque se dirigía a el

Naruto – felicidades por tu teigu – dijo con una sonrisa para luego desaparecer cuando el dragón se lo trago y exploto

Tatsumi – naruto – grito con desesperación cuando su amigo exploto

Esa misma noche todos estaban con la boca abierta pues habían muerto dos de sus miembros más fuerte, el único consuelo era que se habían llevado a unos grandes enemigos como las tres bestias y el gran general Zeus

Akame no sabía que pensar, sentía como su corazón se partilla primero fue engañada y lo perdió ahora se lo habían quitado, al parecer nunca sería capaz de poder estar a su lado

Al día siguiente se corrió la noticia que las tres bestias y el dios del rayo Zeus habían muerto por un asesino de Night Raid, esto fue un duro golpe para el imperio y también fue un gran motivante para el ejército revolucionario ya que un gran enemigo había muerto

En una tierra muy oscura dos rubios hablaban

Naruto – asi que tu moriste

Naruto 2– si pero tu dejaste el cuerpo en malas condiciones

Naruto – esa no es mi culpa

Naruto2 – como sea, donde estamos

Naruto – y yo como mierdas voy a saber

Naruto tu estas muerto esto es el mas haya – dijo una voz atrás de ellos

Naruto/naruto2 – quien eres – dijeron para voltear a ver atrás

Un hombre con el pelo alborotado al igual que el de ellos solo que en color negro estaba parado

Yo soy óbito uchija – respondió el desconocido

naruto/naruto2 – que quieres

óbito – sabes tu me ayudaste en otra vida

naruto/naruto2 – otra vida

Obiro – asi es, déjame contarte la historia de naruto uzumaki el shinjuriki del kiubi

Naruto – tu eres el enmascarado que nos encontró en el bosque antes de toparnos con tatsumi

Óbito – exacto

Naruto – no estabas vivo

Óbito – no de echo estaba muerto pero utilize algo para ir al mundo de los vivos

Naruto/naruto2 – asi como

Óbito – fue gracias a esto – dijo para cerrar y luego abrir mostrando su kamui

Naruto – esos ojos se parecen a los de Zeus

Óbito – el también era un uchija es natural que se parescan

Naruto – y entonces como funciona

Óbito – este poder es capas de crear portales entre dimensiones, y cuando tu estabas herido fui a echarte una mano

Naruto/naruto2 – entonces tu sabes porque somos dos

Óbito se sorprendió por la forma irregular en la que naruta formaba una conversación

Óbito – para explicártelo primero tienes que ver tu pasado

Asi con estas palabras óbito le conto como antes la energía llamada chacra existía como el fue el contenedor de una bestia con cola y como el chacra después de la ultima guerra con lo otsusuki desaparecido o mejor dicho se transformó en lo que ahora conocen como bestias al haberse reunido en distintos lugares

Naruto/naruto2 – asi que las bestias son producto de la acumulación de chacra y nosotros somos la reencarnación del naruto de la época ninja

Óbito – si

Naruto/naruto2 – eso no explica por qué somos dos

Obito – bueno creo que para eso utilizare mi sharingan

De repente ambos narutos vieron como un de ellos mas pequeño como de unos cinco años era utilizado como rata del laboratorio, la pequeño naruto le metían cualquier tipo de droga lo cual provoco baria cosas, le dio una personalidad fría, sus emociones desaparecieron, solo seguía ordenes, su inteligencia creció tanto que a los siete años recibió una orden de matar a todos sus compañeros, sin dudarlo lo hizo

Asi demostró su gran talento el cual le habían dado como asesino, durante dos años fue entrenado para matar y en todas sus misiones lo hacia de una forma perfecta

Pero a los nueve fue enviado de nuevo al laboratorio esta vez con una tarea entrenar a los niños que serian sus nuevos subordinados

Naruto – yo soy el experimento 502, pero ustedes me diran capitán

Niño1 – ¿Por qué experimento 502? – pregunto un timido niño

Naruto – porque los otro 501 estan muertos

Niño 2 – que les paso

Naruto – lo mismo que les pasara a ustedes si no pueden con lo que sufrirán a continuación

Naruto paso enfrene de todos los niños y los últimos fueron los mas notables

Naruto – tu quien eres

Yo no tengo nombre – dijo un pelinegro con los ojos del mismo color

Naruto solo asintió en señal de afirmación y paso al siguiente – tu nombre

Me llamo kurome – dijo un pequeña chica de pelo negro y ojos de un color… que color era ese, bueno a la mierda naruto no distinguía bien los colores, para el solo existían blanco, negro, secundarios y primarios los demás no importaban

Asi naruto llego con la ultima – tu nombre

Akame – dijo sin intimidarse una chica de pelo largo de color negro y ojos rojos

Naruto – me gustas – dijo al ver su forma de ser, pero luego vio como la pequeña kurome abrazaba a akame

Kurome – es mi hermana no te la dare

Naruto – proteges lo que es tuyo interesante

Duran tres años naruto entreno con 50 niños en el primer año murieron treinta y cinco, en el segundo año cinco y en el último otros cinco dejando a un niño y una niña ambos rubios y akame, kurome y el sin nombre

Naruto – felicidades a ustedes cinco, sobrevivieron de ahora en adelante nosotros seis somos un equipo, nuestras misiones eliminar a estas personas, dijo para mostrar una hoja con un montón de nombres

Durante un año todos los nombres de la lista fueron eliminados, pero hubo algo con lo que no contaba el primer ministro y eso empezó cuando lo mando a una misión donde tenia que salvar a un general el cual tenia información importante de las tribus del norte

Al dia siguiente naruto regreso junto al general y al dar este su informe todos se sorprendieron ya que según decía el general naruto había acabado con cinco mil hombres

Naruto fue asignado bajo la vigilancia y tutela de Najenda una general muy astuta, najenda quien creía que naruto era un monstruo debido a los rumores, dejo de pensarlo al mes siguiente ya que durante ese mes naruto ayudo a todos sus compañeros incluso si eso significaba poner su vida en riesgo, sobretodo protegía a los que tenían familia, sin darse cuenta najenda le tomo cariño y tras pasar mucho tiempo naruto también y empezó a decirle hermana cuando estaban solos

Despues de seis meses naruto fue nombrado capitán a sus catorce años naruto fue nombrado general, se dice que todo soldado deseaban estar bajo su cargo ya que nunca tuvo ninguna baja

Asi naruto empezó a ganar poder, no solo en el ejército, donde muchos hombres lo seguirían hasta la muerte si no también generales

Esto no le pareció al primer ministro ya que incluso el emperador empezó a tomar un poco de cariño hacia el rubio

Eso fue lo que había pasado hasta ahora en lo que a puestos se refiere, en cuanto a su antiguo equipo hubo algo que cambio con los años y eso fue su forma de ser, ya que a sus doce años, naruto armo equipos, los dos niños rubios juntos, kurome y el sin nombre, y el y akame

Durante su primer año naruto era frio con ella, pero en una misión akame estuvo a punto de ser herida pero naruto uso su cuerpo como escudo para ella, akame logro matar a sus enemigos para luego ayudar a naruto con sus heridas

Después de ese incidente, akame empezó a tratar a naruto como trataba a kurome o intentaba, lo cuidaba e incluso trataba de darle de comer, con el tiempo naruto fue aceptando y cuando tenían trece naruto había sido cambiado por akame ahora el hablaba mucho con ella esto provoco que akame quisiera pasar mas tiempo con el, naruto era atento con ella, podría ser porque ella fue la primera en mostrarle un poco de amabilidad

Cuando naruto tenía catorce años su relación con akame había crecido aunque este no lo sabia y eso que dormían juntos cuando salían de misión, pero esto acabo cuando lo pusieron bajo la tutela de najenda y seis meses despues fue nombrado general

Durante ese tiempo akame, estuvo con kurome quien agradecía lo que paso, pero akame lo lamentaba un poco ya que no podía estar cerca de el y fue ahí cuando supo que estaba enamorada

Dos meses después de que naruto fuera nombrado general, akame se unió a sus fuerzas por pedido del primer ministro lo cual la alegro, fue una sema después, akame se confesó a naruto quien la rechazo pero al dia siguiente después de que naruto tuviera una charla con najenda decidió hablar con akame quien no había salido de su habitación

Naruto – voy a entrar – dijo sin importarle si akame quería ho no

Akame simplemente se tapo con su sabana – no quiero verte

Naruto – sabes soy malo con esto de las emociones y sentimientos, pero creo que estoy seguro de algo

Akame – que – dijo con un pequeño tono de enojo

Naruto – si tengo que pasar el resto de mi vida con alguien quiero que sea contigo

Akame – que quieres decir

Naruto – que no se si esto es amor, pero quiero hacerte feliz y quiero tenerte a mi lado

Akame – como se que no mientes

Naruto – porque hoy te mostrare algo que nadie vivo ha visto

Akame – que

Naruto – solo mírame

Akame se quitó la sabana para saber qué era eso, grande fue su sorpresa al ver el rostro de naruto, ya que el tenia prohibido al igual que el sin nombre quitarse la mascara

Naruto – quebré una regla muy importante por ti ahora me crees

Akame – si – dijo con un tono feliz

Asi naruto y akame comenzaron su relación, pero cuando naruto cumplió quince fue mandado a una misión con kurome, pero la misión de kurome era eliminar a naruto, quien era una de las personas más importantes del imperio

Y cuando kurome intento matar a naruto este fue muy hábil y tras una pequeña pelea kurome quedo en el suelo

Naruto – no te matare porque eres la hermana de akame

Pero estas palabras no las escucho una akame que acababa de llegar al sitio debido a que naruto y kurome no se llevaban bien la misión podría complicarse, o naruto mataria a kurome como lo menciono fue lo que dijo el sin nombre

Naruto – akame déjame explicarte

Kurome – one-chan el quiso matarme

Naruto – eso no es cierto

Akame – esta bien naruto explícamelo

Naruto cerró los ojos por costumbre – veras – fue lo único que dijo al sentir como murasame traspasaba su corazón

Óbito – y eso fue lo que paso

Naruto2 – asi que por eso lo hizo, pero sigo enfadado

Naruto – ya veo

Óbito – tu cuerpo evoluciona mas rápido que el de un ser humano normal, ya que el veneno de murasame paro tu corazón tu cuerpo encontró la forma de que la sangre volviera a recorrer tu cuerpo sin necesidad de tu corazón, pero por alguna razón tu creaste otra personalidad igual a la primera, claro como se desarrolló esta se debe a las personas que conociste

Naruto/naruto2 – supongo que es cierto, entonces que

Óbito – tienes que volver a ser uno

Naruto/naruto2 – por que

Óbito – no quieres regresar a ver a tus amigos

Naruto/naruto2 – supongo

Óbito – espero que arregles tus problemas con akame

Naruto – bueno supongo que llego la hora – dijo para extender un puño hacia el otro

Naruto2 – si – al giual que el primero extendió el puño

Una luz amarilla los cubrió a ambos para luego ambas luces se unieran en una sola

Naruto – por cierto como es que puedo utilizar el aire – pregunto un naruto que desde que tenia memoria no sabia como asi eso

Óbito – no tengo idea

Naruto – que quieres

Óbito – lo siento me tengo que ir

Naruto – oye espera… antes que terminara su oración una especie de oyó lo absorbió para luego ver una luz, que es esto parece el cielo y porque puedo escuchar el aire pasar por mis oídos, fue lo que pensó para luego ver que estaba cayendo del cielo

Mientras tanto

Óbito – hola rin ya volví

Rin – crees que fue buena idea dejar a naruto sobre la base de Night Raid

Óbito – si

Rin – recuerda que una personalidad controla la sangre la otra el aire, ahora que se unieron podría controlar ambas o ninguna

Óbito – mierda no lo había pensado, bueno el sabrá que hacer

Rin – porque no le dijiste sobre como volvió a vivir

Óbito – no creo que le guste saber que él es un experimento de Orochimaru para ver qué pasaría si naruto hubiera sido frio y no tuviera su antiguo ideal

Rin – crees que lo descubrirá

Óbito – no, pero me sorprende como hizo un cuerpo asi solo con el ADN del primer naruto, me pregunto que hubiera pasado si tuviera su antiguo ideal, el alma la tiene pero el ideal no

Con naruto

Naruto miraba asombrado como una especie de gigante estaba en la tierra – muy bien es hora de una entrada épica

Pero eres malo en cosas como es – se respondió asi mismo

Mierda tienes razón – dijo meditando en lo que el mismo había dicho

Tatsumi y akame trataban de llegar al cuerpo original que estaba en la cabeza del gigante, ya que la piel de este era muy dura

Pero una sombra que se puso sobre ellos llamo la atención de todos un par de alas gigantes de color rojo estaban en el cielo

Naruto miraba al gigante por lo general esto no hubiera sido un problema para akame ya que su murasame con un corte lo mataría, como lo hizo con el, asi que dedujo que no tenia corazón o su piel era muy dura, mordió su brazo derecha y creo unas alas parecidas a las de un murciélago para llamar la atención ya que el controlaba el aire se podía disminuir la velocidad de su caída drásticamente si el así lo deseara

Tatsumi – naruto – dijo dudoso sabiendo que naruto era la única persona que podía controlar la sangre

Akame vio con mas interés cuando escucho a tatsumi nombrar a naruto por desgracia la luz del sol no la dejaba ver bien ya que le pegaba en los ojos y no alumbraba bien al aun no reconocido naruto

Doctor – que es eso, bueno cundo lo capture podre averiguarlo – dijo ahora el doctor que estaba emocionado por abrir las entrañas de lo que sea que tenía esas alas

Asi el gigante agarro a naruto con su mano izquierda

Naruto – sabes este fue tu mayor error

Doctor – a que te refieres

Naruto – a esto – dijo con una sonrisa para que luego sus alas se convirtieran en miles de serpiente y empezaran a moverse a una gran velocidad hacia su verdadero cuerpo

Los miembros de night raid vieron como las alas se convirtieron en serpientes y empezaron a moverse por el brazo del gigante asi este se tornó rojo por la gran cantidad

El doctor viendo esto con terror uso su otra mano para aplastarlas y funciono pero la sangre que le había quedado en la mano con la que aplasto a algunas serpientes, quedo con sangre y rápidamente se formó la sangre en serpientes y antes que pudieran hacer algo las serpientes se volvieron líquido de nuevo

Doctor – parece que ese truco no sirvió

Naruto – muévete

El doctor no entendía porque pero intento moverse y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta las serpientes regresaron a ser líquido para esparcirse por todo el cuerpo del gigante hasta que este estaba completamente rojo

Naruto – todo tu cuerpo está cubierta por una delgada pero muy poderosa capa de mi sangre y también el aire que lo rodea esta presionándolo en todas direcciones para que este quieto, es como si te empujaran por delante y por detrás

Doctor – como es posible que tengas tanta sangre

Naruto – sabes, al parecer yo soy alguien que evoluciona rápidamente, antes estaba perdiendo contra un sujeto porque la pérdida de sangre me afectaba entonces después de cierto acontecimiento evolucione y ahora mi regeneración al menos en lo que a sangre se refiere es increíble

Doctor – me hubiera gustado experimentar contigo enmascarado

Naruto – enmascarado, bueno no importa – así naruto abrió la mano del gigante y camino hasta estar enfrente del doctor para que luego su sangre lo empezara a cubrir

Los de nigth raid vieron sorprendidos como el cuerpo del gigante fue completamente cubierto por ese líquido rojo para luego empezar a comprimirse hasta formar una gran esfera de color rojo

Naruto bajo hasta tocar el suelo – bueno ahora que hago con esto, tengo una idea – asi naruto arrojo la gran bola de sangre

Quien eres – dijo un tatsumi el cual estaba en guardia

Naruto – que nadie me conoce acaso – dijo al ver que najenda llego en su manta ralla y los demás miembros lo rodearon

Najenda – llevas una máscara y tu vos esta distorsionada

Naruto – pero que – dijo cuando se dio cuenta su ropa era distinta

Dos guantes negro, sandalias azul marino, camisa negra manga corta, una capa de color azul marino con una capucha y una máscara en la cual habían tres magatamas (su atuendo era casi el mimos que el de óbito en la cuarta guerra)

Tatsumi – eres nuestro aliado

No, de echo soy yo – dijo para luego quitarse la máscara y la capucha se le callera

La cara de todos excepto la de susano estaba en shock

Tatsumi se acercó lentamente mientras su armadura desaparecía – naruto

Naruto – bingo – dijo con una sonrisa para luego poner una mano sobre la cabeza de tatsumi

Mine – no se supone que moriste cuando enfrentaste a Zeus

Naruto – ni la muerte puede conmigo

Najenda – después nos explicaras por el momento hay que abandonar este lugar

Naruto – tienes razón hermana – respondió para luego aparecer a un lado de ella

Esto confundió a todos desde cuando naruto le decía hermana a najenda

Najenda – tu no habras – dijo en un susurro que solo él pudo escuchar

Naruto – si – respondió de igual manera

Minutos después naruto y los demás estaban sobre la manta ralla

Todos miraban a naruto pues hasta donde sabían el debería estar muerto

Naruto – por cierto donde esta bulat – dijo al no ver al maricon

Tatsumi – el murió en nuestro enfrentamiento contra Zeus

Naruto – eso explica porque tienes su teigu – respondió con un tono que mostraba tristeza

Esto confundió a todos excepto a Susano y Chelsea, pues naruto no era así, él había matado a muchas persona, incluso a su amigo

Najenda – naruto eso es raro viniendo de ti

Naruto – digamos que una persona del pasado me hizo cambiar barias cosas – dijo mientras recordaba la historia de cómo era el en la época ninja

Pero fue sacado de sus recuerdos cuando una chica con capucha se le acerco

Cuanto tiempo naruto – dijo la encapuchada

Naruto – Chelsea, asi que ahora somos compañeros

Chelsea – si, pero me sorprendió la noticia de que eras un miembro de nigth raid

Naruto – como lo supiste

Chelsea – naruto uzumaki el hombre que se cargó a uno de los generales mas fuertes del imperio, tu nombre sonaba entre todos los asesinos del ejercito revolucionario

Naruto – la fama llega a mi otra vez – dijo con orgullo

Chelsea – y no se supone que estabas muerto

Naruto – bueno es algo que no me creerán

La conversación de estos dos era muy llamativa no por el hecho que naruto estuviera hablando con una nueva compañera si no por el hecho que esta estaba sentada sobre las piernas de naruto y este la tenía agarrada del mentón como si le fuera a dar un beso

Lubbok – porque el – decía en un murmullo mientras una aura negra lo rodeaba

Los demás simplemente no sabían que decir esa era una escena muy apasionada se podría decir

Najenda – la juventud – dijo con interés de lo que iba a pasar pues vio como akame miraba esto irritada, lo emocionante era que naruto también lo notaba

Naruto – chelsea cuando terminara este jueguito de tratar de avergonzar al otro

Chelsea – cuando caigas ante mis encantos

Naruto – cuales encantos

Chelsea – estos - respondió para pegar su pecho al de naruto

Naruto – no esta mal pero no me emociona demasiado

Chelsea – y si hago esto – dijo para luego empezar a restregar su cuerpo con el de naruto

Naruto – estimula un poco mi imaginación pero no demasiado

Chelsea – bueno supongo que lo dejare por ahora – así Chelsea se levantó y se sentó a la par de naruto

Más tarde

Las bestias peligrosas que habitan cierra de morg son de alto nivel así que es un are casi inexplorada eso la convierte en el escondite perfecto, con respecto a nuestra nueva guarida, el ejército revolucionario nos está buscando un buen lugar cerca de la capital hasta entonces nos fortaleceremos en este lugar – dijo najenda

Mine – ¿no pasa nada porque se valla?

Va a regresar a su nido en el cuartel general, ¿mine no sabes algo tan básico como eso? – respondió Chelsea con un tono burlón perfecto

Najenda – bien les presentare a los nuevos miembros primero… fue lo único que pudo decir ya que Chelsea desapareció de un momento para otro para sorpresa de todos esta estaba con akame

Chelsea – akame eres mucho más linda de cerca

Akame – porque lo haces tan de repente

Soy Chelsea – dijo sin responder a lo que le preguntaron

Chelsea – como asesinas que somos, llevémonos bien, ten te la regalo – dijo para sacar un dulce

Akame – eres mas que bienvenida

Tatsumi – soborno a akame con comida

Lubbok – el viaje debió abrirle el apetito

Naruto – en serio tanto alboroto por eso

Tatsumi – pero, debo decir que Chelsea tiene menos apariencia de asesina que mine

Najenda – no juzges un libro por su portada

Najenda – gracias a su talento ha cumplido casi con el mismo número de misiones que akame, esta es la nueva teigu conseguida gracias al ejército revolucionario, la velocidad del rayo Susano, como es una teigu que opera automáticamente apenas es una carga, es decir incluso yo puedo utilizarla

Tatsumi – hola es un gusto

Para sorpresa de este, Susano compuso su ropa

Naruto – un maniático del orden

Najenda – si

Mine – pero si solo es una teigu, me peino el cabello

Leone – y bien ¿Cuál es su poder? Solo sirve en encuentros cuerpo a cuerpo

Najenda – ya lo verán

Naruto se sorprendió con la velocidad que trabajaba Susano pues construyo una cabaña en cuestión de segundos, también cocino y lavo la ropa

Mine – por cierto naruto porque nunca nos dijiste que tenias un teigu que controla la sangre

Esto llamo la atención de todos

Naruto – nunca me lo preguntaron y no creo que sea una teigu

Leone – a que te refieres

Naruto - es una habilidad que mi cuerpo desarrollo

Lubbok – eso es imposible

Naruto – bueno – dijo para caminar hacia donde estaba akame y pasar uno de sus brazos para abrazarla

Najenda – no es imposible un científico en el imperio, al cual le apodaron la serpiente, pudo lograr eso con un niño

Esto impacto a todo, sobre todo a akame

Naruto – exacto, ese soy yo naruto uzumaki el experimento 502

Leoen – espera, porque 502

Naruto – porque los primeros 501 murieron

Lubbok – no será que – dijo pensando en los rumores que escucho cuando era parte del ejército imperial

Naruto – exacto yo soy el remolino sangriento, excapitán del equipo de búsqueda y eliminación, y también soy el general mas joven en la historia del imperio

Ahora si la cara de impresión de todos era increíble

Lubbok – pero se supone que tu desapareciste en una misión

Naruto – bueno ahora aclarare por qué controlo la sangre y por qué desaparecí, en esa misión mi hermosa akame me apuñalo con murasame

Tatsumi – ¿akame es eso cierto? – pregunto, ya que no creía del todo en lo que naruto decía, pero el silencio de akame dijo más que nada

Naruto – entonces mi cuerpo hayo una forma en la que mi sangre siguiera recorriendo mi cuerpo sin necesidad de un corazón y fin

La atmosfera era algo impresionante, muchos no sabían que pensar ya que naruto dijo una información que nadie más sabia a excepción de akame, kurome y el difunto Zeus

Por otra parte akame no sabía qué hacer, naruto había regresado eso la alegraba pero ahora sabía que había pasado como actuaria él era lo que más le preocupaba


	7. Nigth

Lo que parecía una hermosa noche en el imperio pronto se acabaría,

El primer ministro comía como de costumbre pero hubo algo que llamo su atención, unas gotas de lluvia, era raro pues en esta época del año no llovía, pero casi se atraganta cuando vio como las vidrios de todo el castillo se cubrían con un rojo sangre esto llamo la atención de todos los que estaban en el castillo, pero para pánico del primer ministro la sangre se acumulaba en cierta parte del patio y desde donde estaba el se podía ver como tomaban la forma de letras

Vendré por ti, Gordito

Rápidamente los guardias salieron a buscar algún responsable

Con Night Raid, para ser más específico con naruto él estaba en un árbol afuera de la cabaña que Susano había construido

Naruto – bueno parece que ya llego mi mensaje

Tatsumi – naruto

Naruto – si dime

Tatsumi – que… fue lo único que dijo pues no sabia como plantear la pregunta

Naruto – es que are ahora que tengo mis recuerdos

Tatsumi – si

Naruto – Mi objetivo principal es matar al primer ministro

Tatsumi – bueno después de lo que planeo es normal

Naruto – claro, lo cortare en pedacitos y no dejare que muera hasta que no le queden extremidades

Tatsumi – y que pasara con akame

Naruto – nada, ella trato de matarme, lo lógico seria que yo también lo tratara pero no le guardo rencor por apuñalarme

Tatsumi – entonces

Naruto – pero no puedo evitar sentir rabia por no darme la oportunidad de explicarme, se supone que me quería y ciegamente decidio confiar en la enana de kurome y el engreído de sin nombre

Tatsumi – entonces te sientes traicionado por ella pero aun asi la sigues queriendo

Naruto – no, porque lo dices

Tatsumi – de lo contrario ya la hubieras matado

Estas palabras calaron en la cabeza de naruto pues ahora que tatsumi lo decía tenia razón

Naruto – sabes tatsumi tienes una habilidad increíble para tocar cosas que no debes tocar, pero no lo negare en cierta forma lo que dices es cierto

Tatsumi quien estaba parado en frente de él decidió sentarse a la par – que piensas sobre lo que dijo chelsea

Naruto – sobre que bulat y sheele fallaron como asesinos

Tatsumi – si

Naruto – bueno, depende del punto de vista de cada uno, pero en lo personal creo que ambos fueron grandes compañeros aunque coincido con lo que Chelsea dijo, es mas yo me incluyo ahí

Tatsumi - pero tu estas vivo

Naruto – tatsumi te dire un secreto, yo mori en esa pelea

Tatsumi – pero si estas vivo

Naruto – no se si vivo sea la palabra correcta, sabes en el mas haya me encontré con alguien el cual me debía un favor, me dijo muchas cosas, las cuales tengo que ver con mis propios ojos, pero ese sujeto tenia los mismos ojos que Zeus

Tatsumi - ¡que!

Naruto – eres sordo o que demonios

Tatsumi – los mismos ojos

Naruto – si, pero los de él estaban a otro nivel, dijo que su especialidad era crear portales entre dimensiones y con eso me devolvió al mundo de los vivos

Tatsumi – no me lo creo por completo

Naruto – da igual

Tatsumi – naruto, yo creo que akame se debe sentir muy mal

Naruto – porque lo dices

Tatsumi – basta con verla, si la vez lo entenderas

Naruto – ese no es mi problema

Tatsumi – lose pero yo se que te preocupas por tus compañeros

Naruto – como sabes eso

Tatsumi – akame y najenda nos contaron lo que paso

Naruto – eso era algo muy personal

Tatsumi – si pero ellas dijeron que contarían las cosas desde su punto de vista

Naruto – genial ahora todos pueden contar las cosas porque ellos tuvieron cierta participación

Tatsumi – aras algo

Naruto – una parte de mi lo quiere hacer y a la otra le da igual – dijo para levantarse e ir con los demás

Tatsumi – espérame

Naruto – no puedes llegar al comedor o que

Para sorpresa de naruto akame actuaba igual, al menos con los otros pues a el no le dirigía ni la mirada, los días pasaron, naruto y Chelsea se enfrentaban en su jueguito de quien avergonzaba a quien, incluso lo llegaron a tal extremo lo cual los llevo a la situación actual

Naruto – vine primero y me bañare primero – dijo con un tono que demostraba que iba en serio

Chelsea – donde quedo lo de las damas primero

Naruto – yo creo en la igualdad de genero

Chelsea – esta bien pero eso no responde a lo que yo dije

Naruto – me da igual – dijo para empezar a quitarse la ropa

Chelsea – esta bien – dijo sediendo

Naruto – gane

Chelsea – que dijiste

Naruto – gane después de todo lo que pasamos esta semana demuestro que soy alguien maduro y que la vergüenza no esta en mi

Chelsea sabia que no tenia nada de importante eso pero le molestaba que naruto había ganado – sabes que me da igual

Asi ambos se quitaron la ropa simplemente una tualla los acompañaba a cada uno

Chelsea – naruto para la fuerza que tienes me sorprende que tus musculos no se desarrollen igual al de los demás chicos

Naruto – bueno mi cuerpo es diferente y mi fuerza también, por cierto tienes mas cuerpo del que se puede ver con la ropa puesta

Chelsea se sonrojo un poco

Naruto noto esto y decidio ponerle fin al juego de quien avergüenza a quien – sabes tienes una linda piel, apuesto que eres muy deciada entre los hombres

Chelsea sabia que esto era por su juego, tenia un poco de vergüenza pero no perdería – gracia naruto me alegra que disfrutes de verlo – dijo para acercarse a naruto y sentarse sobre el mientras lo miraba

Naruto – menudo honor, mi linda colegiala

Chelsea – desde cuando soy tu linda colegiala – dijo para acercar su pecho el cual estaba cubierto por la toalla al de naruto

Pero cuando el pecho de naruto fue tocado por el Chelsea noto algo, sentía los pezones de Chelsea esto provoco que cierta parte de su anatomía empezara a emocionarse, sabiendo esto levanto las piernas para tratar de ocultarlo pero fue demasiado tarde Chelsea lo había sentido por un breve momento

Al parecer naruto olvido que podía controlar la sangre

Ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos y el sonrojo era presente en ambos

Naruto/Chelsea – que sea un empate – asi ambos le pusieron fin al juego

Al día siguiente

Naruto estaba sorprendido, pues mine y tatsumi estaban pasando mucho tiempo juntos pues desde la mañana estaban en el sofá y ya era hora del almuerzo lo que le recordó que tenia que ir a la cocina debido a que Susano salió con najenda

Al entrar a la cocina hubo un silencio incomodo ya que Akame y naruto no habían hablado desde que el recupero sus recuerdos

Naruto: esto es obra tuya verdad najenda, para cocinar se necesita comunicación entre dos cocineros, bien jugado – fue lo que pensó el rubio

Al ver que akame no diría nada decidio hablar el

Naruto – que prepararemos

Akame – curri

Naruto – ¿Qué es eso?

Asi akame le explico que era comida picante, ambos hablaban pero se dedicaban a ser palabras cortas

Asi naruto corto las verduras y akame la carne, durante esto naruto simplemente la observaba pues akame temblaba pero no era esto lo que le llamaba la atención sino el echo que le parecía tierna, su mirada la cual trataba de ocultar algo, tristeza quizás tal vez miedo, no lo sabia muy bien pero su rostro ahora que lo veía mejor era muy lindo, su cuerpo era muy hermoso, contrastaba bien y cuando menos lo sintió ya la estaba abrazando desde atrás

Akame se sorendio por esto, quieta como una estatua simplemente dejo que este momento durara lo que tenia que durar pues ella quería esto, desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que naruto despertó después de su pelea con ella, quería abrazarlo, no dejarlo ir y al igual que naruto antes de darse cuenta ya se había dado la vuelta y había abrazado a naruto como si fuera la ultima vez que dos enamorados se ven

Sin decir nada naruto acaricio el cabello de akame como si de algo preciado se tratase, akame simplemente recostó su cabeza en el hombro de naruto

Naruto – sabes aun te guardo rencor, pero sigo amándote

Akame se sorprendió – siempre me he odiado por eso, lo siento, si tansolo… sin saber como terminar su oración lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos

Naruto – sabes cuándo lloras te vez muy linda, quizás deba hacerte llorar mas seguido

Akame – idiota

Naruto – sabes, creo que llegara el dia en el que arreglemos lo del pasado, que te parece si por ahora hacemos que eso nunca paso, ¿Qué dices?

Akame – está bien

Naruto acaricio la mejilla de akame, en este momento ella era lo único que le importaba, la hermosa sonrisa que tenia hacia que su corazón latiera rápidamente y que su alma sintiera lo que es la paz lentamente sus rostros se empezaron acercar hasta que sus labios se juntaron

Akame se separo lentamente de naruto – sabes es raro cuando fuimos una pareja nunca nos besamos

Naruto – claro que si lo hicimos

Akame – haber cuando

Naruto – bueno…

Sin recordar nada sobre un beso dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió

Por ejemplo hace un momento, después de todo nosotros nunca terminamos – fue su respuesta para darle un ligero beso

Después de esto naruto y akame se dedicaron simplemente a cocinar ya tendrían tiempo para otras cosas más tarde

Por otro lado tatsumi y mine miraban como estos dos arreglaban por asi decirse el pequeño problema que los separaba

Una hora aproximadamente todos miraban como akame trataba de darle de comer a naruto pues quería recuperar el tiempo perdido y naruto no lo estaba permitiendo

Akame – solo abre la boca – decía mientras trataba de abrirle la boca con una mano y con la otra sostenia la cuchara con comida

Naruto – yo puedo comer solo asi que me puedes dejar – respondía naruto quien cerraba los dientes una forma muy rara de hablara

Akame – solo déjame hacerlo, antes lo hacíamos ¿Por qué ahora no?

Naruto – pero antes éramos solo tu y yo

Akame – esta bien – dijo dándose por vencida

Naruto – siempre gano las discusiones

Lubbok – asi que arreglaron las cosas

Akame – si – respondió mientras ponía una sonrisa, la cual nunca antes nadie había visto

Leone – entonces siguieron con su relación

Akame - si – bueno eso creyeron que dijo pues solo asintió con la cabeza

Chelsea – ¿Por qué solo respondes tu akame? – fue lo que todos se preguntaban

Akame – a naruto nunca le ha gustado hablar sobre cosas como esta

Tatsumi – desde que lo conozco tampoco lo he oído hablar de amor, ni siquiera cuando estaba con su exnovia

Najenda – exnovia

Tatsumi sin importarle las señas que naruto hacía para que se callara dijo – si tuvo una novia en nuestro pueblo hace unos tres años

Akame – y como era ella

Tatsumi – fue nombrada como la mas hermosa

Akame – asi que hiciste con ella exactamente naruto

Los demás solo miraban como un naruto sudaba un poco

Naruto – nada que no haya echo contigo cuando estábamos en el imperio

Akame quien lo miraba como si acababa de hacer el peor de los pecados simplemente voltio al frente y empezó a comer

Tatsumi iba hablar pero una mirada de naruto hizo que olvidara como se hacia

Mas noche

Naruto dormia "tranquilamente" por alguna razón empezaba a ver como peleaba junto a sasuke contra kaguya, despertándose se preguntó porque lo había soñado, sabía que fue el en un pasado y que el, pero sabía que sus ideales eran diferentes por qué tal vez fue la forma en que creció si no hubiera sido así seguiría con sus mismos ideales

En que piensas – fue una voz a su lado que llamo su atención

En nada importante y que haces aquí no deberías estar en tu cuarto Akame – dijo naruto

Akame - Bueno se supone que volvimos a ser una pareja no

Naruto – si

Akame – entonces seguiremos haciendo las mismas cosas que hacíamos antes

Naruto decidió ver akame para su sorpresa no llevaba su típica piyama rosa, sino más bien un hilo que hacia juego con su sostén negro – ¿de dónde sacaste eso?

Akame – leone me lo dio, dijo que te gustaría

Naruto no sabía si agradecerle o maldecirla por darle ese tipo de ropa a una aun inocente akame - no deberías usar eso enfrente de mi, las cosas no terminaran como crees – dijo para volver a ver el techo

Akame – ¿Por qué?

Naruto – ya crecí y mi mentalidad es la de un hombre, no puedo solo verte asi y dormir como si nada

Akame se puso ceria por un momento el silencio esto incomodo a naruto, pero antes que pudiera decir algo, akame se sento sobre el – sabes yo también he crecido

Naruto respondio algo nervioso al ver mejor el cuerpo de akame – si lose

Akame – leone me dio esto pero fui yo la que se lo pedi

Naruto - ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – pregunto un nervioso rubio quien no quería saber la respuesta o al menos eso quería creer

Akame – quiero hacer contigo, lo que no pude hacer en el pasado, quiero abrazarte, quiero besarte, quiero hacer todo lo que las parejas hacen, quiero pasar todo el tiempo que pueda contigo, y quiero que cumplas la promesa que me hiciste

Naruto – ¿Cuál?

Akame – tú me darías una familia

Naruto recordó cuando el le dijo eso

Flash back

Akame te prometo que te are mi esposa y te dare una familia, sonaba mejor en mi mente, lo siento las cosas como estas no se me dan bien – dijo un naruto que sonreía por debajo de su mascara

Fin del flash back

Naruto – sabes creo que sono mucho mas estúpido ahora que lo recuerdo

Akame – a mi no me pareció estúpido, fueron las palabras mas hermosas que escuche

Naruto sonrojado simplemente desvió la mirada

Akame – naruto sabes para que me puse esta ropa

Naruto – no – dijo tratando de evitar lo evidente

Akame – te lo diré, fue para que tú me la quites

Naruto simplemente se sento, sabia que akame estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para que el hiciera lo que ella quería, pero ahora el entendia un poco a tatsumi cuando leone o Chelsea le hacían preguntas sobre sus cuerpos, por alguna razón sentía que no podía hacerlo, no quería tocarla porque sentía que podía quebrar la frágil relación que tenían en estos momentos esto era lo que pensaba una pequeña parte de el

Naruto vio a akame pues su piel era hermosa su cuerpo también, se sentía como un pervertido al ver los pecho de akame, pues le gustaban

Akame – puedes tocarlos – dijo sonrojada

Asi naruto simplemente trago sabliba y toco uno de ellos con su mano derecha

Naruto – son suaves y rebotan

Akame puso sus manos en las mejillas de naruto para acariciar los bigotes que el tenia – sabes también pues tocar mi trasero, siempre te ha gustado no

Naruto no dijo nada y puso su otra mano en el trasero de akame y lo empezó acariciar

Akame – quítate la ropa me da algo de vergüenza ser la única que enseñe algo

Naruto – esta bien – fue lo único que dijo para quitarse la playera blanca pero de repente sintió como su bóxer era retirado de su lugar

Akame – asi esta mejor – dijo tranquilamente

Naruto sin responder agarro akame de la cintura y la pego a su cuerpo, para luego besarla, con los minutos naruto empezó a tocar todo el cuerpo de akame hasta el punto de meter sus dedos en todos los rincones de ella

Asi estuvieron por unos minutos hasta que la ropa de akame fue quitada por naruto

Esta bien, puedes meterlo – dijo una akame debajo de naruto

Naruto solo asintió y hizo lo que akame le dijo, se sentía bien, claro que si, era tan calido, húmedo y apretado, pero sabia que para akame no era lo mismo pues, era la primera ves que su rostro demostraba dolor

Naruto – akame ¿estas bien? – pregunto algo preocupado

Akame – si ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Naruto – porque estas llorando

Akame – lloro por la misma razón que tu lo haces – dijo con una sonrisa mientras pequeñas lagrimas salían de ella

Naruto acerco una mano a su rostro y se sorprendió cuando una lagrima callo sobre ella – ya entiendo – dijo para darle un beso akame

Esa noche dos vírgenes conocieron la pasión


	8. El encuentro de Naruto y Esdeath

Naruto caminaba por lo que parecía una alcantarilla, por alguna razón despertó en ese lugar, esto se le hacía muy familiar y nostálgico, al poco tiempo de caminar por ese lugar empezó a sentir un sentimiento el cual era muy extraño, era una mescla de odio y soledad, pero al mismo tiempo había un sentimiento de paz y alegría, era raro, después de caminar por varios minutos, naruto vio lo que parecía el final de la alcantaria y el comienzo de lo que parecía una jaula gigante

Pero de un momento a otro todo se desvaneció y el sentimiento de asfixia llego a el, abrió los ojos de golpe, solo para ver unos ojos rojos

Akame, ¿Por qué intentas matarme? – pregunto un naruto adormitado

Akame – ya es hora de desayunar y no despertabas

Naruto – eso es tu culpa – menciono para luego empezar a cambiarse

Akame – solo apresúrate – dijo sin ponerle mucho interés a naruto

Unos minutos mas tarde

Buenos Dias – decía un naruto que acababa de entrar en el comedor

Tatsumi – es raro, que te levantes tan tarde – dijo un tatsumi quien empezó a miraba a naruto con interés al igual que los demás

Naruto – ¿Qué pasa, tengo algo en la cara? O ¿Qué demonios me miran?

Tus ojos están de color rojo – respondió Najenda, con seriedad

Naruto sorprendido por esto, agarro una cuchara y vio su reflejo en ella y era cierto

Que extraño, normalmente se ponen de ese color cuando uso mucho de mi sangre o cuando uso una de sus habilidades – dijo naruto con mucho interés

Susano – no solo son tus ojos si no también tu cuerpo tubo un pequeño cambio

Naruto – en serio, yo no lo noto

Susano – ahora se ve mas relajado

Naruto – no eso si es normal – respondió en voz baja

Najenda – será mejor que averigües que es lo que te está pasando – dijo con un poco de preocupación

Naruto – no te preocupes me siento mejor que nunca, de echo me siento mas rápido – dijo para agarrar un pedazo de chuleta tirarlo al aire y agarrar un cuchillo, para simplemente mover la mano un poco, después de eso callo la chuleta

Lubbok – no sucedió nada

Naruto – asi – dijo para luego agarrar un tenedor y clavarlo en la chuleta para levantarla, una vez levantada pedazos de carne cayeron al suelo y la carne que quedo en el tenedor tenía la forma del símbolo de Nigth Raid

Eso fue increíble – dijo un impactado tatsumi

Najenda – muy bien, entre mas fuerte te hagas mas fuerte será Night Raid – dijo con un gran tono de confianza

Por alguna razón que ella desconocía nadie dijo nada y un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente

Mas tarde

Naruto practicaba en el bosque, por alguna razón este lugar le parecía muy interesante y nostálgico, el solo quería avanzar y avanzar, pero después de unos minutos piso algo, lo cual le llamo la atención un arma de metal

Un kunai – dijo sorprendido naruto, para luego caminar otro poco mas hasta llegar a un gran árbol, el cual estaba hueco por dentro ya que se podía ver debido a la abertura que tenía en un lado, camino un rato mas y se topó con lo que parecía un edificio antiguo, en el cual la arquitectura de este parecía de otra época, asi que decidió entrar, y llego a lo que parecía un gran salón, donde había barandas y dos grandes manos haciendo un sello

Exámenes chunin – fue lo que dijo naruto al reconocer el lugar que óbito le menciono

Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Naruto – dijo una voz atrás de él

Cuanto tiempo, viejo, mas o menos unos 14 años, no recuerdo muy bien, a que edad fue que me abandonaste – dijo un naruto con un tono un poco feliz, pero enojado y sin voltear a ver

Viejo – no te abandone, simplemente te deje a tu suerte

Naruto – y ¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí?

Viejo – nada en especial, simplemente quiero ver como terminara esto

Naruto – ha ¿Qué te refieres?

Viejo – conocerás a alguien, el cual podrá hacerte frente

Naruto – no existe nadie que me pueda hacer frente, al menos ahora

Viejo – creme, yo te traje a este mundo y se de lo que eres capaz, se lo que te sucede, incluso se lo que le paso a tus ojos

Estas últimas palabras llamaron la atención de naruto pues en ningún momento había abierto sus ojos y tampoco se había dado la vuelta

Naruto – asi entonces me dirás que son – dijo seriamente para darse la vuelta y lanzarse a golpear a su ahora rival

UNAS HORAS MAS TARDE

El grupo de Nigth Raid había decidido ir ayudar a las personas que Vivian al sur de la capital, pero había algo que se preguntaban ¿Dónde demonios estaba naruto? Todos lo buscaron, pero fue inútil, ya que no lo encontraron, pero como si lo hubieran invocado con esa pregunta, la puerta se abrió

Najenda – ¿Por qué llegas tarde? – pregunto al ver la silueta de naruto

Naruto – bueno para empezar me agarro la tarde y segundo es que nadie me aviso que la base estaría terminada hoy

Lo siento, olvide mencionarlo – dijo leone con fingida pena

Najenda – y ¿Por qué te agarro la tarde?

Naruto – digamos que me encontré con el viejo

Esto sorprendio a Najenda y Akame ya que naruto hablaba de él, debes en cuando, sobretodo cuando recordaba una de sus lecciones

Tatsumi - ¿Quién es ese viejo? – pregunto lo que todos querían preguntar

Naruto – bueno antes de estar en el imperio fui criado por el viejo, pero dejando eso de lado que tal si me ponen al dia

Najenda – tienes razón – dijo para empezar a contarle lo sucedido y dejando con la duda a los demás de ¿Quién era ese viejo? Y ¿Por qué no dijo su nombre?

Pero había algo que llama mucho la atención ¿Por qué naruto llevaba una capa la cual tenía nubes rojas? Y ¿Por qué tenia los ojos cerrados? lo de los guantes era normal pero la capa.

Esa misma noche

Naruto corria por el bosque matando a todas las criaturas

Me relaja el sonido de mis armas – decía para si mismo naruto al oir el sonido que hacían estas al disparar

Pero de donde salen tantas bestias

Naruto recordaba que najenda dijo que las bestias tenían cierto grado de inteligencia y al parecer era cierto pues usaban los cadáveres de sus compañeros para usarlos como escudos

Pero eso no era problema para el ya que usaba el elemento viento para hacer las balas mas poderosas, pudiendo traspasar fácilmente el cuerpo de las bestias

Pero un pequeño descuido hizo que una de las bestias lograra acercarse a el lo suficiente como para intentar dañarlo, cosa que era imposible para ella, sin ponerle mucha importancia naruto salto sobre la bestia para luego dispararle a la cabeza para us sorpresa esta se pudo mover a un y logro agarrarlo con sus manos

Nada mal, pero esto es una muerte segura para ti – dijo naruto

Para sorpresa de naruto la bestia fue atravesada por dos cadenas las cuales tenían lo que parecía una punta de lanza en el extremo, viendo que estas se movían como si tuvieran vida, desvió la mirada asta de donde provenían

Natsuki – dijo naruto sorprendido por esto

Natsuki – naruto, cuanto tiempo sin verte, creí que habías muerto

Naruto – si supieras – murmuro

Natsuki – dijiste algo

Naruto – no, por cierto, has entrenado cierto

Natsuki – si, como lo notaste

Naruto – tu cuerpo se ve mucho mas firme

Natsuki – lose, creo que incluso alcance tu velocidad

Naruto – enserio – fue lo único que dijo cuando sintió como natsuki lo abrazaba por la espalda

Natsuki – ¿Qué opinas?

Naruto – bueno ahora están mas firmes

Natsuki – naruto eres un pervertido – dijo para alejarse de él y cubrir sus pechos con sus brazos

Naruto – me refería a tus brazos

Natsuki – ya lo sabia, solo quería ver tu reacción

Naruto – por cierto ¿Qué haces por aquí? No se supone que deberías estar en la capital, como un guardia imperial

Natsuki – si, debería estar ahí pero, tuve un ascenso y ahora soy un miembro Jaergers, gracias a que Esdeath noto mi fuerza

Naruto – ya veo – dijo con un tono de felicidad que guardaba tristeza

Natsuki – de echo ahora me voy a reunir con ella ¿quieres venir?

Naruto – está bien – dijo para ver a la mujer que prácticamente se apodero de Tatsumi por unos días

Y asi naruto y natsuki caminaron con rumbo hacia una montaña donde esdeath estaría, durante el camino naruto le pregunto todo sobre esas cadenas, le alegra el sacar información fácilmente, pero se ponía triste cuando recordaba que ahora el y ella serian enemigos, ella fue muy buena amiga cuando el y los miembros de Nigth Raid estaban algo distantes

Natsuki – naruto

Si – respondio naruto al oir su nombre

Natsuki – si llegara a convertirme en un general, ¿te gustaría ser parte de mi equipo? – dijo con un poco de vergüenza al no encontrar las palabras adecuadas

Naruto – Natsuki, lo siento pero me temo que eso no podrá ser

Natsuki - ¿Por qué? – dijo con tristeza

Naruto – sabes yo una vez fui parte del ejercito del imperio y ellos me traicionaron – dijo fríamente

Natsuki no sabía que decir, eso no se lo esperaba

Naruto – con que ella es esdeath – dijo cuando vio a una mujer que bestia de blanco

Natsuki – si, apurate que vamos tarde – para luego agarrarlo de la mano y salir corriendo

Unos segundos mas tarde

GENERAL ESDEATH – gritaba Natsuki quien hacia parecer normal subir una montaña en un segundo mientras arrastraba a un naruto todo golpeado

Esdeath voltio ah ver a natsuki la nueva miembro de su equipo

Hola natsuki llegas tarde – dijo con felicidad mientras abrazaba a Tatsumi

Lo siento – dijo con pena Natsuki

Hola naruto – dijo tatsumi al ver a su amigo rubio lleno de moretones

Hola tatsumi, parece que te la estas pasando bien – dijo naruto

Tatsumi – pero a ti te va mejor al parecer

Naruto – bueno, no me puedo quejar

Esdeath – tatsumi, ¿lo conoces? Pregunto con curiosidad la general

Tatsumi – si es mi amigo

Esdeath miro detenidamente a naruto, por alguna razón le parecía interesante, natsuki al ver esto abrazo a naruto con todas sus fuerzas como si fuera la última vez que lo fuera a ver

Es mio y no se lo dare a nadie – dijo natsuki mientras abrazaba a naruto y miraba seriamente a Esdeath

Esdeath – tranquila no te lo quiero quitar, yo tengo a tatsumi

Naruto miraba detenidamente a esdeath, pues la estaba analizando y a simple viste se notaba que era fuerte tal vez mas fuerte que akame

Naruto ¿Por qué la miras tan fijamente? – pregunto natsuki quien hablaba con un tono muy oscuro, parecía que un muerto quien regresaba del mismo infierno le hablaba a su mayor enemigo

Naruto – simplemente veo su cuerpo, se ve que es fuerte

Natsuki – claro es la general mas fuerte del imperio después de todo

Naruto – interesante

Tatsumi quien se pudo soltar momentáneamente del abrazo de esdeath se acerco a naruto y le pregunto - ¿Cuándo volvieron tus ojos a la normalidad?

Naruto – cuando veníamos para este lugar, por cierto ¿Dónde esta lubbok?

Tatsumi – se quedo atrás

Bueno, al parecer tu novia es muy fuerte tatsumi – dijo naruto pícaramente

Tatsumi – ella no

Naruto – bueno me lo contaras luego, ahora voy a probar estos kunais – dijo para sacar 7 kunais de su manga y lanzarlos con el elemento viento hacia una piedra la cual fue destruida

Natsuki/Tatsumi - ¿Qué haces?

Esdeath – asi que también lo notastes

Naruto – la forma en la que oculto su presencia fue muy mala para alguien de mi nivel

Ya veo, asi que esdeath y una persona que fue borrada de las filas del imperio – dijo un hombre moreno de pelo blanco (NT DEL AUTOR.o era plateado la verdad no lo recuerdo) que salio de los escombros de la roca

Naruto se sorprendio ya que esta información solo la debería de saber Night raid y natsuki, bueno ahora que lo pensaba también estaba el viejo y el científico que lo entreno cuando estaba en el imperio, seguramente fue él, pensó naruto

pero antes que alguien pudiera hacer algo un circulo apareció debajo de ellos y de un momento a otro todo se volvió brillante y luego aparecieron en una playa

Tatsumi – ¿qué rayos paso?

Naruto – al parecer la teigu de ese sujeto nos envio a este lugar

Tatsumi – esdeath, golpéame por favor

Esdeath – tatsumi, no sabia que te gustaban esas cosas, sabia que eramos tal para cual

Tatsumi – no me referia a eso, pensaba que podríamos estar alucinando, es posible que un poco de dolor me haga despertar

Esdeat – muy bien prepárate

Asi tatsumi cerró los ojos

Naruto – que idiota, no puedo creer que en determinado momento le dije que era como un hermano menor

Para sorpresa de Tatsumi, Naruto y Natsuki, esdeath no golpeo a tatsumi si no que le dio un beso

Naruto – eres grande – dijo con una sonrisa para luego levantar un pulgar arriba y darle una mirada que mostraba respeto

Tatsumi – lo digas como si fuera algo bueno

Esdeath – no es una ilusión, se siente muy real el olor a sal y la brisa marina la temperatura y la humedad todo parece real

Tatsumi – entonces

Esdaeth – seguramente sea la habilidad de ese sujeto ¿nos habrá teletransportado?

Naruto - genial ahora estamos atrapados hasta que encontremos la manera de volver

Natsuki – vamos no seas tan pesimista, seguro que no será tan malo

Naruto – bueno, supongo que tienes razón – dijo con tranquilidad para ver a Natsuki

Tatsumi – me alegro por ti

Naruto – esdeath, de casualidad no sabrás donde estamos

Esdeath – no estoy segura, observemos nuestros alrededores – fueron sus palabras para luego poner una mano en la arena y crear un gran pilar hielo

Naruto solo silbo al ver el tamaño del pilar

Tatsumi – estamos rodeados por el océano

Naruto – "genio"

Esdeath – es una vista hermosa, es casi como si estuviéramos en una cita

Naruto – tu general es algo extraña – le dijo a Natsuki

Natsuki – no es extraña, es diferente

Te veo muy calmada – le dijo tatsumi a esdeath

Esdeath – las habilidades de las teigus van mas allá de la imaginación, debes aprender a mantener la mente abierta

Bueno después de lo que eh visto esto no es tan sorprendente – dijo tatsumi para luego ver a Naruto quien habla con Natsuki

Esdeath se dio cuenta de esto, asi puso su atención en Naruto, a simple vista era alguien normal, tal vez asta mas débil que tatsumi, pero si los comparaba era como si la opción mas obvia fuer naruto, era muy contradictorio, los músculos de tatsumi se miraban mas desarrollados que los de naruto pero de nuevo algo le decía que naruto era mas fuerte, queriendo salir de la duda, lanzo un corte horizontal hacia el cuello de naruto quien con un kunai bloqueo la espada de esdeath

Tatsumi sin pensarlo agarro su teigu y se puso en posición de combate por otro lado Natsuki saco sus cadenas al ver la acción de Tatsumi

Calmate Tatsumi/Natsuki – dijeron en coro naruto y esdeath

Tatsumi – pero te ataco

Naruto – si pero no quería matarme, si hubiera sido así entonces este kunai estaría cortado a la mitad

Esdeath – naruto tiene toda la razón, no era mi intención hacerle daño

Natsuki – entonces ¿Por qué lo ataco? – pregunto sin dejar de ver a tatsumi

Esdeath - simplemente quería averiguar algo

Naruto – enserio y que era lo que querías averiguar

Esdeath – no te vez tan fuerte, pero algo de ti dice no mejor dicho grita que si lo eres

Naruto – gracias pero me temo que esta exagerando no soy tan fuerte como usted cre

Esdeath – y además ocultas tu fuerza sin duda eres alguien muy valioso

Naruto – gracias, me honra que la general mas fuerte del imperio piense eso de mi

Esdeath – pero volviendo al tema principal, es como una cita – dijo mientras abrazaba a tatsumi

Natsuki – la general es muy cariñosa con tu amigo

Naruto – tatsumi tiene un don para atraer a las mujeres, es todo un galan en nuestro grupo

Natsuki – su grupo

Naruto – si, es un pequeño grupo donde hacemos casi cualquier trabajo por dinero

Natsuki estaba interesada en eso pero antes que pudiera decir algo una bestia gigante se apareció. Se parece al doctor stylish, fue el pensamiento que compartieron tatsumi y naruto

En aquel entonces use mi "sangre" para vencerlo, pero si la uso volveré activar los ojos y podría pasar lo que dijo el viejo, si uso el viento esdeath se dara cuenta que soy el experimento 502, pero podría usar los kunais que me dio el viejo

Pero antes que pudiera hacer algo esdeath creo varias lanzas de hielo y se las lanzo a la bestia, la cual callo, pero luego se volvió a levantar, entonces tatsumi propuso en atacar el cuerpo que tenia en la cabeza cosa que esdeath ya había penzado y creo un pilar de hielo el cual se dirigio al cuerpo, pero la bestia lo esquivo, al ver esto tatsumi entro en acción y corrió por el pilar hasta llegar lo suficientemente cerca y saltar para apuñalar el verdadero cuerpo

En ese momento naruto vio como esdeath balbuceaba algo, pero una nueva bestia apareció rompiendo

Esdeath vio la oportunidad de lucirse pero la bestia fue capturada por las cadenas de Natsuki. Naruto al ver esto saco ocho kunais los cuales tenían unas etiquetas en el mango y los lanzo con tal fuerza que lograron perforar la piel de la bestia

Naruto – natsuki gracias por detenerlo – con una sonrisa

Natsuki – no te preocupes

Naruto hizo un levanto dos de sus dedos para luego decir – kai – y al terminar de decir la palabra una explocion se hizo presente

Tanto Natsuki,Tatsumi y Esdeath se sorprendieron por la fuerza de la explocion y después de esto un lluvia de sangre se hizo presente

Minutos mas tarde

Naruto miraba sorprendido como esdeath se dibujaba asi misma con tatsumi, no sabía que pensar para ser sincero, Después que esdeath les dijera el como regresarían, hicieron dos grupos para poder abarcar mas información sobre la isla, aunque el verdadero motivo era para que tanto esdeath como natsuki pasaran mas tiempo con sus enamorados

Naruto simplemente se dejo llevar por el juego, por otro lado tatsumi estaba tratando de no jugar un juego donde dicha partida ya había comenzado, lo que ambas mujeres no sabían era que tanto naruto como tatsumi usarían esa oportunidad para recaudar información sobre ella y tratar de encontrar una debilidad o varias si era posible

Durante varios días las dos parejas se conocieron mejor y convivieron, pero había algo que perturbo un poco a tatsumi y a Natsuki y eso era el echo que Naruto y Esdeath tenían puntos de vista muy similares, ambos creían que los débiles morían, a ambos se preocupaban con sus compañeros y sobre todo ambos tenían la misma fuerza y eso se estaba demostrando en este momento

Naruto quien tenía a incursio, para sorpresa de tatsumi y Natsuki, Naruto estaba al mismo nivel que Esdeath, Claro Esdeath no usaba su Teigu y naruto no Usaba las habilidades que tenia, la pelea era muy impresionante para ser un simple combate de exhibición pero la forma en que naruto bloqueaba los ataques de esdeath y esta esquivaba cada contraataque de naruto era simplemente increíble, cada vez que incursio chocaba con la espada de esdeath una pequeña onda se hacia presente por el impacto entre las armas

Esta es la fuerza de los dos generales mas fuertes que ha tenido el imperio sin duda estaríamos perdidos si naruto siguiera en el imperio, esto por un momento lo aterro incluso se le puso la piel de gallina

Pero como todo lo que tiene un inicio también tiene un final, naruto y esdeath dejaron su enfrentamiento tras una hora

Esdeath – peleaste muy bien naruto

Naruto – gracias, ase tiempo que no me divertia en una pelea

Esdeath – si, debo admitirlo una plelea de entrenamiento es muy divertida y ayuda a liberar el estrés – dijo para luego estirar sus brazos

Después de ese pequeño combate naruto y esdeath empezaron a llevarse muy bien

Esa misma noche

Naruto estaba a la orilla de la playa, viendo el cielo estrellado

Es hermoso ¿cierto? – dijo natsuki quien se acercó por detrás y se sentó a su lado

Naruto – si, por alguna razón siento que esto me tranquiliza, ver el cielo me relaja

Natsuki – sabes, mi madre también solia ver el cielo cada mañana

Natsuki tu sabes lo que la capital le hace al pueblo ¿cierto? – dijo naruto seriamente

Natsuki – a ¿Qué te refieres? – pregunto confundida

Naruto – las personas de la capital viven con miedo

Natsuki – miedo

Naruto – si esto es debido a la corrupción que hay en ese lugar, el pueblo vive con miedo debido a que no hay quien lo defienda, ya que casi todos los cargos importantes son corruptos

Natsuki quien nunca había puesto su interés en el pueblo es mas nunca había pensado en ellos

Bueno dejemos eso de lado, natsuki hay algo que quiero pedirte – dijo naruto sacando de sus pensamientos a natsuki

Si – respondió natsuki en un pequeño grito que mostraba algo de nervios

Naruto – podemos ir a un lugar donde estemos solos tu y yo

Natsuki solo asintió con la cabeza algo confundida para luego seguir a naruto hacia el interior de la isla, sin que ambos se dieran cuenta Tatsumi y Esdeath los siguieron para ver lo que arian, al llegar a un pequeño claro en medio de la isla naruto se detuvo y se dio la vuelta, esto puso nerviosa a Natsuki pues naruto se miraba muy serio

Natsuki – y ¿Por qué me pediste que viniéramos aquí?

Naruto – natsuki puedes quitarte la ropa

Estas palabras sorprendieron tato a natsuki como a Tatsumi, ¿Por qué pediría tal cosa? Se preguntaron ambos


	9. la aparición del Yin y el Yang

Natsuki – naruto esto es tan repentino, pero supongo que de todas formas este momento llegaría

Esas eran las palabras de una natsuki sonrojada, quien ya estaba en ropa interior apunto de quitarse el sostén

¿Qué estas haciendo? Pregunto un naruto el cual tenia una cara de póker

Quitando me la ropa como tu lo dijiste – respondió natsuki confundida

Naruto – lo siento, me exprese mal, en realidad solo quería que te quitaras la blusa

Estas palabras provocaron un incómodo silencio, Tatsumi y Esdeath tenían una cara que no mostraba mas que decepción, En cambio natsuki ahora estaba mas roja, no porque estaba desnuda si no por la vergüenza que naruto la hizo pasar en este momento

Naruto – dijo Natsuki

Si – respondio naruto

Idiota – grito natsuki para luego darle un golpe en la cara, el cual lo lanzo directo a un árbol

Eso no lo vi venir – dijo un confundido naruto que no entendía el ¿por qué? recibió un golpe

Como sea, ¿Por qué quieres que me quite la blusa? – pregunto natsuki un poco mas tranquila

Naruto – por eso – fue lo que dijo mientras señalaba su estomago

Esto – dijo algo sorprendida natsuki mientras miraba un tatuaje con forma de espiral que tenia en el estomago

Naruto – si hay algo que quiero ver, me dejarías

Natsuki – esta bien pero a cambio quiero que me des algo – dijo seductoramente mientras se acercaba a naruto y acariciar su mejilla la cual tenia la marca de su puño en su cara

Naruto quería comprobar lo que su figura paterna le dijo cuando se enfrentaron, pero no sabia lo que quería y no sabia si podría hacerlo – esta bien – fue la respuesta de naruto

Natsuki – entonces mira lo que quieras

Al oir estas palabras naruto se agacho y con su mano toco el estomago de natsuki, durante unos segundos natsuki miraba que era lo que naruto quería hacer y tras no ver nada se enfado

Que haces – dijo molesta natsuki

Al no oír respuesta iba a gritar pero de un momento a otro todo se volvió negro, para después ver como una especie de lámpara se encendía para luego ver como barias de estas aparecían después, al estar todo iluminado vio como ella y naruto estaban en una especie de pasillo cuyas paredes eran blancas

Naruto – esto no me lo esperaba

Natsuki – donde estamos

Naruto – en tu estado mental

Natsuki – mi estado mental

Naruto – si, es lo que dije

Natsuki – y ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Naruto – no lose – dijo con toda sinceridad pues el solo siguió las indicaciones de su figura paterna

Natsuki – y ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Naruto – caminar o quizás no

Natsuki vio confundida a naruto para luego darce la vuelta para ver hacia donde naruto miraba, grande fue su sorpresa al ver como dos especies de brazos los cuales eran de color rojos se acercaban a ellos, sin pensarlo dos veces ambos salieron corriendo en la dirección contraria, para su mala suerte los brazos los alcanzaron y los agarraron para luego regresar de donde venían

Natsuki grito al sentir la gran velocidad a la que iban, por su parte naruto se preguntaba que era lo que los estaba jalando, esta pregunta fue resuelta cuando llegaron a un lugar donde lo único que se podía ver eran unos barrotes de oro, pues lo demás era blanco

Naruto y Natsuki se sorprendieron ya que los brazos desaparecieron, ambos se hicieron polvo el cual se esparció por todo el lugar, naruto quien estaba sorprendido al ver este lugar se recordó de un sueño, en donde él estaba en un lugar parecido la diferencia era que ese lugar era una alcantaria con poca luz, pero una voz lo saco de su pensamiento

Naruto mira eso – dijo una natsuki con un tono preocupado

Naruto vio hacia el otro lado de los barrotes y vio como una especie de masa de color naranja se empezaba a juntar hasta tomar la figura de un zorro gigante de nueve colas, el zorro solo los miraba

Naruto curioso por lo que miraba decidio hablar, - ¿Quién eres?

Naruto han pasado muchos años, miles o tal vez millones la verdad no lose – dijo el zorro

Natsuki – ¿Cómo conoces a naruto?

El zorro vio a la chica rubia que le había dirigido la palabra a él, por alguna razón parecía sorprendido y algo molesto por la forma en que le hablo

Él era mi antiguo contenedor – respondió el zorro

Asi que tú eres kurama, la bestia de las nueve colas – dijo naruto

Kurama simplemente miro a su antiguo amigo había algo en el que no le agradaba ahora, su mirada fría y libre de sentimientos, se parecía mucho a la de madara, sin duda era naruto pero no era el naruto que él conoció en el pasado, ahora el estaba cargado de emociones negativas que antes no tenia

Naruto vio a kurama era tal como el viejo lo describió, pero tuvo que dejar esos pensamientos cuando una cola iba en dirección hacia el rápidamente tuvo que saltar hacia la izquierda para evitar el ataque de kurama

Natsuki – oye ¿Por qué lo atacas? – pregunto algo espantada pues para el tamaño que tenia se movió muy rápido

Kurama – su sola presencia es un insulto a mi viejo amigo, él es todo lo contrario a como era, estas corrompido por el mal y no dejare que corrompas el recuerdo de naruto

Naruto al sin saber porque pasaba por esto simplemente esquivaba los ataques de kurama, en este momento odiaba el hecho de a verle echo caso al viejo

Flash back

Naruto estaba tirado en el suelo viendo como la figura paterna por asi decirse lo miraba con un sonrisa

Si quieres saber mas sobre ti, tendrás que buscar la información por ti mismo Naruto – dijo el viejo

Naruto solo lo vio sin responder nada

Acércate a la chica natsuki y mira lo que hay en su interior – dijo con un tono escalofriante el viejo

Naruto simplemente no entendió esto, que mirara lo que hay en su interior – quieres que vea sus entrañas – dijo con algo de duda

Viejo – eso sería interesante pero no, simplemente acércate a su estómago donde tiene el sello de los ocho trigramas y kurama te llevara con el, pero ten cuidado no es alguien amigable

Fin del flach back

Mierda fue el pensamiento que paso por su cabeza cuando una de las colas paso tan cerca que perdió el equilibrio lo que ocasiono su caída, volteo a ver ha arriba y lo que vio fue como un de las colas estaba cayendo encima de el

Naruto – grito Natsuki quien miraba con algo de temor esta escena, por alguna razón no podía mover su cuerpo, tal vez era por el miedo a la gran bestia

Y cuando la cola estaba a punto de golpear a naruto otra cola golpeo a la de kurama, esta cola era casi igual con la diferencia que su color era un poco mas oscuro. Kurama al igual que naruto y natsuki miraron esto confundido pues unos barrotes aparecieron atrás de naruto y atrás de estos todo era oscuro el suelo era más el de una achantaría y atrás de los barrotes estaba otro zorro igual a kurama

Kurama – tu ¿Por qué interrumpes? – pregunto moles por ser interrumpido

Porque naruto es mi contenedor y no dejare que nadie le haga daño, incluso si es mi parte yin – dijo la ahora identificada parte yang de kurama

Kurama yin – déjame que lo mate solo en sucia la imagen del antiguo naruto – dijo para de nuevo tratar de darle un golpe con una de sus colas pero de nuevo el kurama yang lo protegió

Kurama yang – de que hablas el muchacho lucha para traer la paz al reino, lo único que cambio es que ahora no están blando

Natsuki – la paz al reino ¿Qué significa eso?

Naruto – no se de que habla kurama

Kurama yang – supongo que esta reunión ya duro mucho

Kurama yin – matare al muchacho no me importa si te opones

Y antes que alguien pudiera decir algo mas la conexión se rompió y ambos regresaron a la isla

Natsuki – naruto ¿Qué significa eso que quieres traer la paz al reino?

Naruto simplemente pensó en lo que le diría, natsuki podía ser una gran aliada, pero ella podría traicionar al imperio, seguramente no pues quiera o no sus sospechas eran reales, ella es igual a él en muchos sentidos, después de todo era su descendiente, ya que él fue el primer uzumaki rubio y seguramente kurama paso de generación en generación, hay muchas cosas que aún no tienen sentido para el pero eso era porque le faltaban piezas del rompecabezas

Naruto – funde una organización para acabar con los asesinos como Night Raid y otras organizaciones como esa

Natsuki – en serio, porque no le dices al emperador apuesto que te apoyaría monetaria mente si le dices eso, además esdeath dijo que eras fuerte seguro que eso te ayudara – dijo, cayendo por completo en la mentira de naruto

Y ¿como se llama esa organización? – pregunto una interesada esdeath que salía de un arbusto donde se escondia con Tatsumi

Akatsuki – fue lo que dijo naruto al ser el primer nombre que se le vino a la mente

Night Raid significa ataque nocturno y akatsuki amanecer, es un buen nombre si vas a ir tras los asesinos de Nigth Raid – dijo Esdeath con aprobación

Gracias – dijo naruto, algo sorprendido ya que él no sabía que akatsuki significara amanecer

Tatsumi - ¿Cómo sete ocurrió ese nombre? Pregunto con duda, la cual se remplazó por miedo cuando naruto le dio una mirada, que decía vuelves hacer una pregunta como esa y te mato

Si naruto ¿cómo se te ocurrió? - preunto con mucha curiosidad natsuki

Ahora si Tatsumi lo había puesto entre la espada y la pared, pero para su suerte una sombra paso por encima de ellos todos vieron hacia arriba y era una bestia voladora

Esdeath – que oportuno solo tenemos que derribarla y escapar de aquí – para luego salir corriendo tras ella

Naruto – natsuki que tal si le ayudas con tus cadenas seria mas fácil capturarla

Natsuiki – si tienes razón, pero cuando escapemos de aquí tendrás que contarme todo sobre lo que paso en mi estado menta

Naruto solo asintió para que ella se fuera corriendo tras esdeath

Naruto mira ahí – dijo tatsumi al ver que el lugar donde ellos aparecieron en la isla volvió a brillar

Naruto – dios está de nuestro lado tatsumi, regresemos – dijo para corres junto con tatsumi hacia el portal, al nomas cruzar el portal naruto agarro a tatsumi de la cintura, como si fuera su equipaje, para luego concentrar una gran cantidad de aire alrededor de sus piernas y saltar a una gran velocidad y en menos de un segundo ya estaban de otro lado del bosque

Tatsumi – eso fue increíble, naruto – dijo con emoción y algo agitado pues no le dio tiempo ni de gritar, pero el silencio le preocupo pues naruto no le contesto, asi que vio hacia arriba para ver el rostro de naruto ya que el había caído de rodillas

Naruto – tatsumi, me esforcé demasiado en ese salto, tendrás que encargarte de aquí en adelante – fue lo que dijo para luego desmayarse

Tatsumi – esto es normal supongo después de todo, venias lastimado, te enfrentaste a una bestia gigante y luego salimos huyendo a una gran velocidad, al parecer tienes tus limites tambien


	10. X

Naruto que nuevamente se encontraba en una alcantarilla

Aquí vamos de nuevo – dijo Naruto para empezar a caminar, como si supiera a donde tendría que ir, tras minutos de haber caminado pudo ver unos barrotes, sabiendo lo que había detrás de esos barrotes sonrió, ya que por fin podría encontrar algunas respuestas más específicas sobre el mismo

Kurama – no esperaba verte tan rápido – dijo con algo de molestia

Naruto – en esta vida no puedes esperar nada ya que siempre te llega a sorprender

Kurama – a ¿Qué viniste?

Naruto – quiero respuestas

Kurama levanto una seja al escuchar estas palabras pues quería saber que aria su nuevo/antiguo compañero

Naruto – ¿Qué soy?

Kurama – óbito no te lo dijo acaso – dijo con burla

Naruto – menciono algunas cosas, pero oculto algunas, como por ejemplo si yo morí, ¿Qué sucedió con mi cuerpo? ¿Por qué tú, estas aun sellado dentro de mí? Y mas importante ¿Quién es el viejo?

Kurama sonrió nuevamente ante esto ya que le parecían interesantes las preguntas que hacia su compañero – bueno óbito si te mintió, ya que un muerto no puede estar por mucho tiempo en el mundo de los vivos y viceversa, cuando el ataque de Zeus te iba a impactar óbito te llevo al mundo de los muertos y como tu dijiste tu cuerpo evoluciona y se regenero rápidamente para evitar que murieras

Ya veo – dijo Naruto con sorpresa

Pero dime ¿Por qué había otro como yo? Y ¿Por qué recuerdo todo lo que él vio y sintió? – pregunto Naruto

Kurama – sharingan, es un poder muy molesto, pero gracias a él, óbito pudo separar tu otra personalidad y materializarla físicamente, bueno al menos para ti

Naruto – entonces era una ilusión

Kurama – si

Entonces contesta la siguiente – dijo Naruto, aunque parecía una orden por el tono en que lo dijo, solo alguien muy cercano a él como lo era kurama se pudo dar cuenta que no lo era

Kurama – yo estoy dentro de ti, porque al que tú llamas viejo me sello dentro de ti ya que cuando la guerra ninja termino hace dos millones de años una parte de mi quedo libre y la otra quedo en ti, pero la pelea con kaguya afecto el chacra como óbito de dijo, y yo me quede en un estado de sueño profundo, entonces el viejo me encontró y aprovecho que estaba dormido y me sello dentro de ti

Naruto – y ¿Cómo es que Natsuki tiene tu otra mitad?

Kurama – es tu descendiente, es natural que mi otra mitad pasara de generación en generación con algún tipo de sello que alguno de tu clan haya creado

Naruto – ya veo y la última pregunta

Kurama – a quien tu llamas viejo, es el hombre que ha vivido más en la tierra, el apodo de viejo no le queda nada mala

Nuruto levanto una seja ante esto – asi ¿Cuántos años?

Kurama – mas de dos millones de años – no espero ni un segundo cuando kurama dejo salir una risa ya que Naruto puso una cara de incrédulo al oír tal cosa

Naruto – ya veo – dijo sorprendido

Kurama – el nombre del viejo es Orochimaru

Naruto – ese orochimaru, pero no se parece en nada al que me mostro Obito, bueno es normal me mintió en algo, esto ya no es sorpresa

Kurama – que aras con orochimaru

Naruto – nada, después de todo el cambio después de la guerra no

Kurama – no del todo, ya que fabrico tu cuerpo con células de varios clanes

Naruto levanto una seja al oír esto pues era interesante

Kurama – como el elemento sangre del clan chimamire si no recuerdo mal, bueno tu no lo usas en todo su potencial, pero lo haces bien

Naruto – De que otros clanes tengo celulas

Kurama – averígualo tu mismo, pero te diré que el poder de un dios está en ti – termino la frase con una sonrisa para luego sacar a Naruto de su estado mental

Entonces me dejaras con la duda fue el pensamiento de Naruto para luego abrir los ojos y ver como unos ojos rojos lo miraban

Buenos días – dijo akame que estaba sentada encima de Naruto

Naruto – bueno días, eso de dormir sin pijama ya se te hizo una costumbre - menciono al ver que akame no tenia nada puesto

Akame – acaso no te agrada – dijo ya sabiendo la respuesta

Naruto simplemente sonrió para enterar su cara en los pechos de una sorprendida akame

Son tan suaves, los extrañe – dijo Naruto con un tono muy infantil

Me haces cosquilla, que te sucedió – dijo mientras dejaba salir una pequeña risa debido a las cosquillas que Naruto le hacía sentir

Nada simplemente quería hacerlo – dijo Naruto para luego separarse y verla con una sonrisa

Akame le devolvió la sonrisa, le gustaba ver a Naruto actuar de manera tan infantil, rara vez lo hacía pero siempre le gustaba esta faceta suya

Es hora de levantarnos – dijo para quitarse de encima de Naruto y empezar a cambiarse

Naruto – por cierto, no se supone que estarías preparando el desayuno

Akame – Susano lo hará por hoy, se lo pedí como favor para poder ver cuando despertaras

Naruto – ya veo – dijo tomando su tono serio otra vez

Akame – sabes Naruto

Si – respondió el rubio

Akame – me gustaría más si actuaras como hace un rato

Naruto – tal vez algún día tome de nuevo esa personalidad

Una hora más tarde todos, bueno casi todos a excepción de naruto estaban reunidos con najenda.

¿sabes dónde está naruto? – pregunto najenda a akame

Dijo que iría a practicar algo, pero no sé nada más – respondió akame

Mientras tanto con Naruto

No puedes manejarlo mocoso – decía kurama quien se burlaba de naruto ya que estaba tirado a la par de un árbol el cual tenía muchos cortes

Naruto – no se supone que tengo que entrar a mi estado mental para poder hablar contigo

Kurama – no, también se puede hacer de esta manera

Naruto – estabas mejor durmiendo en mi interior sabias

Kurama – sabes hay algo en el que tú de ahora se parece al tú de antes

Naruto - en ¿Qué?

Kurama – ambos eran malos para controlar el chacra

Naruto - mejor dame consejos

Kurama – no es divertido si no te molestas

Naruto – si no vas a ayudarme mejor cállate

Kurama – como sea, pero dime algo ¿Qué aras? ahora que el hijo del ministro sabe quién eres

Naruto – nada

Kurama – ¡nada!

Naruto - exacto, no puedo hacer nada, ya que si voy a la capital es posible que tengan un cartel con mi nombre o simplemente estén avisados de quien soy

Kurama – entonces te esconderás

Naruto – exacto, además ya es hora de empezar a cazar a los jaegers

Kurama – cazar a los cazadores, eso implica a Natsuki también

Naruto – si – respondió fríamente

Kurama – muy bien, es hora de darle una lección a mi otra mitad

Naruto - ¿Por qué suena como si quisieras pelear contra tu otra mitad, no se supone que eran uno solo? – pregunto con curiosidad

Kurama – éramos uno solo, pero después del incidente con kaguya ya no volvimos hacer uno solo y nuestros pensamientos eran muy diferentes.

Naruto – ya veo, como sea seguiré entrenando – dijo para luego pararse agarrar su cuchillo y poner un pie sobre el árbol para luego empezar a correr y dos metros después caer no sin antes cortar el árbol

Kurama – cada vez avanzas menos

Naruto – no uses chacra por dos millones de chacra y dime si puedes controlarlo a la perfección

Kurama – puedes controlar la sangre ¿Por qué no puedes hacer lo mismo con el chacra?

Naruto – no sé, lo he intentado, pero la sensación es diferente – respondió con molestia para luego empezar a caminar en el árbol.

Así paso toda la mañana por más que lo intentara no avanzaba

No estas usando el suficiente chacra en tus pies y es por eso que tus pies no se adhieren al árbol – dijo una voz atrás de Naruto

Viejo o debería decir Orochimaru – dijo con una sonrisa para luego ver al legendario sanin

Orochimaru – asi que recuperaste tus recuerdos mi pequeño experimento

Naruto – no

Orochimaru miro confundido a naruto, ya que esto no estaba en sus expectativas, pero el hecho que no podía escalar un simple árbol decía mucho – entonces como sabes mi nombre

Naruto – kurama me lo conto

Orochimaru – que extraño, se supone que debía haber muerto y solo debía haber quedado su chacra, pero bueno son simples cambios

Naruto – sabes quién es la serpiente

Orochimaru – si

Naruto – que tiene que ver contigo

Orochimaru – se puede decir que es mi Hijo Mitsuki

Naruto – lo matare, tienes algo en contra

Orochimaru – y si fuera así – dijo provocadoramente

Naruto – te matare a ti también – dijo con seriedad

Orochimaru se sorprendió cuando vio los ojos rojos de naruto no los que tenía habitualmente si no un ojo que ya había visto antes, el ojo de un jinchuriki cuando estaba a punto de liberar a su bestia

No, no tengo nada en contra, después de todo ahora eres como Mitsuki, mi creación, pero te daré un consejo, no uses el poder de Kurama ya que morirás y tampoco el elemento sangre ya que cada vez que lo usas pierdes tu humanidad y con el tiempo te volverás una bestia con cola – dijo con su típica sonrisa Orochimaru

Naruto – y ¿Qué si muero? Eso no te importa ¿verdad?

A mí no me importa, pero a esa chica, Akame se llamaba ¿verdad? Supongo que a ella… Orochimaru no pudo terminar de decir su oración ya que tuvo que esquivar la mordida de un drago echo de sangre

Naruto – a ella no la menciones – menciono con seriedad y frialdad en sus palabras

Fue ahí cuando los ojos de orochimaru se abrieron en grande, reflejaban interés, orgullo, asombro y muchas más cosas, ya que frente a él estaba lo que anhelaba construir, un arma perfecta, pero esa mirada desapareció cuando naruto colapso

Al parecer no soportas todo ese poder Naruto, pero siéntete orgulloso eres el primero en llegar tan lejos, incluso más que sasuke – dijo para si mismo orochimaru para luego cargar a naruto sobre su hombro

Mitsuki, tienes un oponente muy poderoso, aunque tengas a la otra jinchuriki la tienes difícil

Minutos después naruto abría los ojos

Perdí – fue lo primero que dijo naruto ya que no recordaba nada

Orochimaru – ni siquiera peleamos

Naruto – que patético

Orochimaru – es normal después de todo liberaste una cantidad increíble de chacra

Naruto quien empezó a fijarse en su entorno se dio cuenta que estaba en la copa de un árbol – en ¿verdad? – dijo sin ponerle mucha importancia, naruto vio como orochimaru levantaba su mano y señalaba hacia un lugar, siguiendo la dirección dada por orochimaru se sorprendió al ver como una parte del bosque había desaparecido

Parece que ahora controlas mejor tu chacra Naruto – dijo con su típico tono Orochimaru

Naruto - ¿Por qué lo dices? – fue ahí donde naruto se dio cuenta que el pelo de orochimaru estaba parado o mejor dicho cayendo, vio hacia abajo sorprendido de ver que estaba parado en una rama, contra toda ley de gravedad

Naruto ¿Qué harás cuando todo termine? – pregunto el antiguo sanin con curiosidad

Naruto – posiblemente tener una familia como se lo prometí akame

Orochimaru – naruto uzumaki nunca rompe sus promesas – fue lo último que dijo para luego desaparecer en un remolino de ojos

Naruto – quiero hacer eso – fue lo último que menciono para Luego bajar del árbol y caminar hacia la base, el único pensamiento que naruto llevaba era el de que pasaría mañana que se enfrentaran a los jaegers, Según lo que dijo tatsumi son tan fuertes como ellos, claro que la única persona que podía darle pelea a él sería Esdeath pero el hecho que Natsuki tuviera contacto con la otra mitad de Kurama complicaba las cosas sabía que él pudo convencerlo de luchar a su lado y era muy probable que ella también pueda hacerlo

Kurama – tu también puedes usar mi poder

Naruto – no me gustaría usar tu fuerza, con mi fuerza es más que suficiente

Kurama – ya veremos

Naruto ya no respondió y decidió regresar corriendo a la base con los demás miembros, naruto no podía explicarlo, pero se sentía un poco pesado, adolorido, exhausto por lo general esto no sería nada que le llamara la atención ya que en minutos se recuperaría, pero ahorita sentía que con el tiempo el dolor y el agotamiento se hacían más fuertes, por si fuera peor su vista se estaba haciendo borrosa.

Déjame te ayudo – dijo Kurama mientras una pequeña risa salía de él

Naruto – ayudar ¿en qué? Yo me recuperare pronto

Como quieras – respondió kurama

Por alguna extraña razón naruto sentía que había algo en esa respuesta que no era cierta, dejando eso de lado corrió un poco más lento para ver si podía recuperarse, tal como lo esperaba empezó a sentir como el cansancio desaparecía, minutos después llego a la base en donde para su sorpresa Todos estaban con un pequeño equipaje, mientras subían a una mantarraya

Naruto – hola chicos, ¿Qué? nos descubrieron de nuevo

Tatsumi – hola naruto

Najenda – naruto, al fin llegas y no, simplemente empezaremos a cazar a los Jaegers

Naruto – iré por mis cosas

Naruto sintió como un puño golpeo su espalda, algo confundido voltio a ver quién era

Ya alisté tus cosas, asi no perderemos tiempo – dijo akame quien le regalaba una sonrisa

Naruto – gracia akame – dijo para luego extender su mano y tomar un bolsón

Najenda – dejen de coquetear y súbanse

Naruto – muy bien – menciono para agarrar la mano de akame y subir junto a los demás

Tatsumi miraba fijamente a naruto cosa que noto él

Naruto – pasa algo tatsumi

Tatsumi – ¿Cuándo compraste esa ropa?

Naruto confundido por las palabras, bajo la vista para ver como una capa con capucha, lo que le sorprendió fue que debajo de la capa llevaba ropa de anbu, vio a un costado y reconoció una máscara roja con tres tomoes

Digamos que un familiar me las dio – respondió naruto

Naruto esperaba cerca de un lago solo usaba su máscara y una pantaloneta. La idea de najenda era llamar la atención de los Jaegers. El único pensamiento que naruto tenía era el de matar a cierta enana por querer matarlo en el pasado. La mirada de naruto se centraba en el lago. Debido a que akame era algo celosa. Aún recuerda cuando vio a kurome desnuda por accidente y lo persiguió por todo el imperio.

Tatsumi – escuchó naruto que pronuncio leone

¿Qué bikini te gusta más el mío o el de Chelsea? – dijo seductoramente Leone

Chelsea – me encantaría saber tu opinión – menciono siguiendo el juego a Leone

Y entonces ¿cuál te gusta más? – dijo Chelsea.

Tatsumi – bueno, yo… vaya suu sí que eres musculoso.

Naruto – ja gay – dijo al ver como Tatsumi escapaba de la pregunta.

Tatsumi – cállate.

Leone – ¿a ti cual te gusta mas naruto?

Chelsea – también me importa tu opinión.

Ambas chicas se pusieron a un lado de naruto mostrando su pecho para ver si reaccionaria de alguna manera.

Naruto sonrió lo que provoco que ambas se inclinaran un poco más hacia adelante ya que naruto normalmente era serio cuando se trataba de temas como estos – uno me gusta más ¿quieren saber cuál es?

Chelsea/Leone – si – respondieron sin dudar.

Naruto – aun si eso significa que akame matara a la que escoja – menciono con un tono maquiavélico.

Ambas féminas sintieron como un escalofrió, vieron atrás de ellas y el terror se hizo presente. Akame las miraba seriamente a ambas mientras sonreía y un aura roja aparecía rodeándola.

Leone – solo estamos bromeando – dijo con nerviosismo

Chelsea – sí, leone tiene razón, así que cálmate – dijo igual de nerviosa que leone.

Akame – váyanse – dijo tranquilamente. A lo que ambas solo hicieron lo que les pidió. Cuando las dos se fueron. Akame se sentó en las piernas de naruto.

Akame – no deberías mirar a otras mujeres cuando tienes a tu novia – menciono con un tono entre adorable y enojada.

Naruto – no las estaba viendo. Siempre he estado viendo el lago.

Akame – está bien te creeré – dijo al no querer iniciar una pelea

Naruto fijo su vista en Akame quien se miraba un poco incomoda por eso – ya te vi desnuda en más de una ocasión y te incomoda que te vea en bikini – Akame simplemente miro al lago para evitar la pregunta.

Naruto – te queda muy bien – le susurró al oído. Naruto al ver que su novia lo ignoraba sonrió ya que Najenda estaba a una buena distancia de ellos y Lubbock, Tatsumi, Susano, Chelsea y leone hablaban a varios metros de distancia.

Akame se estremeció cuando sintió como una mano se adentraba en la parte inferior de su bikini – naruto detente este… akame no pudo terminar su oración ya que un gemido salió de ella cuando naruto metió uno de sus dedos en ella.

Naruto paso su brazo izquierdo por la cintura de akame para abrazarla – no levantes la voz o vendrán a interrumpirnos – le dijo en un murmullo mientras metía y sacaba su dedo de una sonrojada akame quien tapaba su boca con su mano para no dejar ningún gemido.

Naruto saco su mano de la parte de abajo del bikini de akame quien lo miraba algo confundido – no es justo que solo tú te sientas bien – le dijo para bajarse la pantaloneta.

Akame – no, ya se darán cuenta…

Naruto – tranquila, leone es la única que se puede dar cuenta y conociéndola no dira nada – menciono para luego agarrar a akame de las caderas levantarla, ponerla sobre él y bajarla lentamente. Akame volvió a taparse la boca, ya que naruto entraba en ella.

Ella no sabía por qué, pero estaba disfrutando de hacerlo con naruto. Pero de repente naruto dejo de levantarla y la abrazo como si solo estuvieran sentados. Algo confundida por esto voltio a ver naruto para espera una respuesta del porque paro.

Naruto – Mine viene – le dijo al oído.

Akame puso junto sus piernas y puso sus manos sobre ella para evitar que vieran lo que estaba haciendo con Naruto

Mine – la jefa dice que se alisten ya van a llegar

Naruto – esta bien, en un momento tomaremos nuestras posiciones.

Mine solo asintió para irse.

Naruto – terminaremos esto otro dia – dijo tranquilamente para levantar a akame y subirse su pantaloneta

Naruto – escucho el rubio para luego ver a akame quien lo miraba con un sonrojo y una mirada que reflejaba su molestia.

Naruto – lo siento – dijo nervioso al ver que akame estaba realmente enojada.

Akame – serás castigado.

Naruto la miraba sorprendido, sabía que no le gustaría lo que le sucedería. Naruto se puso su ropa y la capa de akatsuki que akame le empaco.

Minutos más tarde naruto esperaba junto a Mine en su posición a que llegaran sus o su rival. No paso mucho tiempo para que se hicieran presente.

Se parece mucho a akame – dijo mine que miraba a kurome con su francotirador.

Naruto – si, ambas pueden ser igual de molestas si se lo proponen

Mine – la matare.

Naruto – no…

Mine – tranquilo será un dispara certero e indoloro – dijo para disparar

Naruto – no espera – dijo, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Mine – lo esquivo

Naruto – eso es lo que te quería decirte, ella es muy buena incluso es más fuerte que akame.

Mine vio con sorpresa como kurome la miraba, no, como miraba a naruto mejor dicho. Naruto sonrio debajo de su máscara al ver que kurome lo reconoció.

Naruto – mine te dejare, iré a saludar – menciono para saltar en dirección de kurome.

Najenda y los demás estaban listos para comenzar su batalla después de que se deshicieron de wave. Pero naruto llego con ellos.

¿Por qué dejaste tu posición? – pregunto najenda sorprendida al igual que los demas.

Naruto – para que no los maten – dijo para extender sus manos y crear una barrera de aire justo a tiempo para detener lo que parecía un dragón hecho de rayo.

Kurome – fallo tu plan natsuki.

Natsuki – si no hubiera sido por ese tipo hubiera funcionado.

Kurome – puede que tengas razón, pero dejando eso de lado, me alegro de verte capitán y mas aun de encontrarte y que seas mi enemigo – dijo con una sonrisa para levantar su teigu.

Naruto – asi que invocaras tus marionetas, en serio crees que nos podrán ganar.

Natsuki – kuroka yo me encargo de él – emociono para sacar sus cadenas.

Naruto – najenda yo me are cargo de Natsuki – les dejo el resto

Najenda – está bien, termina rápido con ella.

Naruto – no hay problema.

Kurome – Natsuki no bajes la guardia, él es muy fuerte.

Natsuki – tranquila kurome yo…

Fue lo único que alcanzo a mencionar cuando Naruto apareció frente a ella. Todos se sorprendieron cuando naruto puso su mano en el pecho de Natsuki y ambos desaparecieron.

Natsuki y naruto aparecieron a un kilómetro al norte de donde estaban los demás.

Natsuki trato de atravesar a naruto con sus cadenas. Pero el salto hacia atrás.

Naruto – nada mal.

Natsuki – gracias.

Naruto – no me refería a ti, si no a kurome – dijo mientras señalaba un pequeño corte en su brazo derecho.

Natsuki – asi que excomandante.

Naruto – como sea empecemos esto – dijo para morder su mano izquierda, su sangre empezó a salir y formar dos cuchillos. Natsuki vio cómo su rival empezó a caminar en su dirección. Lanzo cuatro de sus ocho cadenas con toda la rapidez que podía, para su sorpresa, aunque su oponente estuviera caminando, esquivaba sus ataques, frustrada por esto lanzo las demás tratando de hacerle daño, pero naruto las esquivaba con tranquilidad.

Naruto – eso es todo lo que tienes – dijo con tranquilidad. Para luego aparecer frente a ella y clavar uno de sus cuchillos.

Natsuki – no de echo esto es lo que esperaba que hicieras – dijo para desaparecer en una explosión de humo y luego ver como una gran cantidad de papeles caía sobre él. Sellos explosivos pensó al ver. Natusiki miraba como una gran explosión fue el resultado de sus sellos – eso fue fácil – dijo mientras miraba miraba la gran cortina de polvo y fuego que apareció.

Natsuki se puso seria cuando vio como un remolino dispersaba el polvo y las llamas. Naruto estaba parado en medio de donde ocurrió la explosión con solo su pantalón negro y su máscara – eres resistente.

Naruto – sin duda fue una sabia decisión alejarte de mis compañeros.

Natsuki – si pero esto se acabó para ti – menciono con seguridad para cerrar sus ojos y luego abrirlos. Naruto se sorprendió cuando noto como las marcas de bigotes de natsuki se hacían más grandes y sus uñas crecían. Cuando ella abrió los ojos dejaba ver unos ojos de color rojo y una pupila parecida a la de un felino.

Naruto coloco sus brazos en x para bloquear el puñetazo que le dio natsuki quien apareció en frente de él en un segundo. Naruto fue enviado varios metros hacia atrás. Para su asombro el golpe que recibió le rompió su brazo izquierdo. Si no pudiera regenerarse estaría en problemas.

Naruto regreso su vista hacia Natsuki para su sorpresa, se le estaba cayendo la carne.

Kurama – está usando el chacra del otro kurama.

Naruto – es algo perturbador – dijo al ver que natsuki ya no parecía humana era más bien un zorro con cuatro colas.

Los cuchillos de naruto se convirtieron en Katanas. Él no sabía si lo que sentía era miedo o simplemente estaba emocionado. Vio cómo su enemigo corría de una forma muy perturbadora hacia él, hizo uso de su velocidad para aparecer por debajo de natsuki para darle una patada en el abdomen y levantarla unos metros con la katana de su mano derecha lanzo un corte en horizontal, pero su katana reboto y al mismo tiempo desaparecía.

Kurama – su piel es muy resistente, las armas no le aran ningún daño.

Naruto – no me digas – dijo con molestia al tratar de esquivar las garras que natsuki le lanzo. Por primera vez naruto se sentía débil, al ver que en combate cuerpo a cuerpo no lograría nada salto hacia atrás cambiando su ataque a larga distancia. Una vez separado de su rival formo dos esferas de aire comprimido en sus manos, las lanzo hacia su oponente que corría hacia él. Cuando impactaron con la criatura de enfrente una cortina de polvo se levantó ya que la tierra también se destruyó.

Naruto – esa cosa es muy resistente – menciono con molestia al ver que estaba intacta.

Kurama – para tu mala suerte esto se pondrá más difícil – dijo con una sonrisa al ver que natsuki estaba sacando una cola más y huesos se empezaban a formas en su cuerpo.

Naruto salto hacia atrás justo a tiempo para evitar unas manos de chacra que salieron del suelo. Que podía hacer, se preguntaba mientras evitaba todos los ataques de Natsuki, sabiendo que si esto continuaba así

iba a perder saco un kunai y se cortó la mano izquierda. Naruto Esquivaba los ataques de natsuki mientras se desangraba después de unos segundos el campo de batalla estaba cubierto de sangre y naruto estaba pálido. Al ver su objetivo estaba ello corrió en dirección de natsuki quien al verlo a unos cuantos metros levanto una mano y lanzo un zarpazo. El cual corto a naruto por la mitad. Naruto al ser cortado se convirtió por completo en sangre.

Naruto – eres un mostruo – dijo con una sonrisa, natsuki vio como la sangre empezaba a subir por sus piernas hasta que la cubrió por completa – funciono con el grandulón ahora solo espero que funciono contigo – dijo naruto al ver como toda la sangre del campo empezaba a cubrir el cuerpo de natsuki hasta que se convirtió en una esfera de sangre

Naruto levanto su mano, la esfera que parecía medir unos dos metros empezó a contraerse. Funciono se preguntó, esto pregunta se respondió cuando la esfera se empezó agrietar.


	11. 11

La esfera se agrieta más rápido de lo que Naruto esperaba. Pensando en sus opciones se dio cuenta que poco podía hacer pues su piel era demasiado dura como para cortarla y soportaba una gran presión ya que no podía aplastarla como hizo con el grandulón del doctor. Sin más opciones decidió acudir al único poder que podría hacerle frente a su enemigo.

\- kurama necesito tu ayuda – dijo naruto para sus adentros para su sorpresa no recibió respuesta. La esfera se rompió y libero toda la sangre de su presión. Los demás miembros de Night Raid y sus oponentes pararon de pelear cuando una lluvia de sangre se hizo presente.

Naruto estaba quieto mientras miraba como Natsuki se transformaba por completo en un zorro de nueve colas – Kurama ahora si necesito tu ayuda – repitió al ver a la gran criatura.

\- tu puedes, solo usa tu sangre en exceso – respondió para luego reírse de la miseria de su contenedor

\- supongo que tendré que esforzarme – dijo para sí mismo. Naruto volvió a abrir sus heridas para crear dos nuevas serpientes, las cuales tenían la misma altura que zorro. Ambas serpientes se lanzaron hacia el zorro a gran velocidad. La bestia trato de córtalas con una de sus patas. Las serpientes fueron lo suficientemente agiles para esquivar el corte y una de ellas se enrollo en su pata derecha. La otra se fue hacia la pata izquierda.

Naruto creo una esfera con su sangre y el aire, empezo a correr en dirección hacia el zorro lo más rápido que pudo y sin darse cuenta la esfera cambio de forma y cuatro cuchillas salieron de ella. El kiubi al verse atrapado, uso sus colas para tratar de frenar a Naruto. Pero el rubio las esquivaba como si supiera cual de todas lo iba a golpear.

Naruto no podía explicarlo, pero veía como todo a su alrededor iba más lento, miraba como los músculos de cada cola se movían para indicarle cual sería la siguiente. Una de las colas encima de él empezo a bajar para aplastarlo, al ver esto Naruto salto directo a la cola y corrió por ella para luego saltar directo hacia la cabeza de Kurama, el zorro miro con furia como su oponente estaba a punto de pegarle con su técnica.

Naruto quien ya casi podía sentir la victoria fue sorprendido cuando una de las patas del zorro pudo destruir la serpiente y a una gran velocidad se dirigió directo hacia él. Sin tener más opciones Naruto desvió su ataque para que impactara en la cola, esto provoco una explosión y Naruto fue expulsado gracias a esta. Sin tener control de su dirección el rubio recorrió una gran distancia en el aire para luego empezar a caer y golpear la tierra, en la cual reboto varias veces mientras daba vueltas sin control.

Najenda y Susano habían terminado con la bestia que había invocado kurome. Cuando de repente vieron como una explosión gigantesca se hizo apareció al este de donde ellos estaban, de esta explosión salió un rubio disparados hacia ellos.

\- Susano atrapa a Naruto - ordeno Najenda

Susano actuó y corrió para luego saltar y agarrar a Naruto después que revotara varias veces - Gracias – dijo un naruto que tenía varios cortes.

Para suerte de naruto Susano fue capaz de detener la inercia que llevaba y se detuvieron. Susano puso en el suelo a naruto para que descansara un poco

\- ¿estás bien Naruto? – dijo najenda quien llego con ambos.

Naruto se levantó mientras se tambaleaba – si, pero esto solo empieza – dijo para ver como a la distancia el zorro que estaba cubierto de cortes se empezaba a currar.

\- Naruto ¿estás bien? – dijo Akame que llego junto con Kurome en medio de su pelea

\- no te distraigas hermanita – dijo kurome que trato de cortarle la cabeza al ver que vio en dirección hacia Naruto.

\- si, pero esto no es bueno, para ninguno aquí presente – dijo naruto al ver que el kiubi estaba reuniendo energía en su hocico. Formando una famosa biju damda.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Najenda al desconocer lo que sucedía.

\- está reuniendo una gran cantidad de energía y la comprime – respondio Susano.

Kurome vio a Susano para luego ver al zorro – Natsuki – dijo con un pequeño tono de lastima.

\- sabias que esto sucedería ¿verdad? – dijo Naruto. Kurome solo asintió con la cabeza

\- ella dijo que si usaba ese poder llamado chacra terminaría liberando al demonio que llevaba dentro – explico Kurome.

\- así que si usas demasiado chacra terminaras dejando libre a kurama – una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, al recordar que su regeneración era gracias a su chacra y kurama podría rellenar esas reservas sin que él se dé cuenta – entonces me ayudaras o dejaras que muramos – dijo naruto a nadie en particular. Los demás vieron al uzumaki confundidos pues lo que dijo no tenía sentido. Naruto vio como la bestia lanzaba su ataque hacia ellos y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que su vista habia cambiado, ahora podía ver como la energía recorría el cuerpo del zorro.

De pronto todo se volvió oscuro.

\- así que tienes el Rinegan – dijo una voz ya muy conocida para él.

\- esto de vernos cada vez que estoy casi muerto se está volviendo una costumbre, óbito – dijo naruto

\- si, por lo visto sin mí ya estarías muerto – menciono con un tono burlón

\- entonces ¿Qué harás ahora? – pregunto Naruto a su amigo Obito.

\- te enseñare a usarlo para que puedas vencer a esa kurama, pero pagaras un buen precio por esos ojos, tal vez podamos hablar cuando termines la pelea – dijo óbito

\- ¿Por qué tengo que pagar yo por lo que no escogí? – dijo con cansancio

\- es tu destino – dijo con seriedad – ahora mírame a los ojos – agrego cuando activo su mangekyou sharingan.

\- vaya así que puedo hacer todo eso – dijo naruto con una sonrisa después de ver los recuerdos que tenía almacenados óbito del Rinengan de Kaguya, Madara y Sasuke

\- suerte – dijo Obito para desaparecer en la oscuridad, y luego la oscuridad desapareció.

Todo volvia a su normalidad y la biju-dama se acercaba a gran velocidad.

\- bueno espero que esto funcione – dijo naruto para caminar hacia el frente.

\- ¿Qué haras? – pregunto Tatsumi.

\- algo muy genial – dijo naruto para luego ver a todos y como si el tiempo se congelara. Todos se quedaron quietos cuando vieron como los ojos de naruto cambiaron. Su ojo izquierdo era completamente gris con un patrón de círculos los cuales tenía unos magatamas. El derecho era igual solo que su color era Rojo – ya lo verán- al terminar su oración Naruto volvió su vista hacia la bijudama.

Todos vieron sorprendidos como el espacio enfrente de naruto se distorsionaba en dos grandes círculos. La bijudama llego al fin, pero fue tragada por un circulo y salió por el otro ahora dirigiéndose hacia el Zorro. Kurama al ver que su ataque venia en su contra creo otra bijudama y la lanzo. Ambas bolas de energía chocaron y crearon una gran explosión. Kurama sintió como algo cayo en su cabeza, vio para arriba y se sorprendió cuando un portal estaba encima de él. No tenía que ver de quien se trataba para saber que era Naruto.

\- tal vez ninguno de mis ataques pueda provocarte un daño considerable, pero ahora no necesito lastimar tu cuerpo – dijo para poner ambas manos sobre la cabeza de kurama – porque me puedo llevar tu alma – menciono con un tono maquiavélico. Naruto salto y el alma de kurama empezo a salir. La idea de naruto era simple saltar y sacar toda el alma de la bestia, pero se dio cuenta que primero iba llegar a la tierra y la tare se le complicaría. El rubio volvió a crear un portal y entro en él, salió del otro lado, ha mil metros sobre la tierra donde estaba seguro que el alma de kurama por muy grande que fuera saldría.

Todo iba bien hasta que se detuvo a la mitad. Vio sorprendido como envés de caer estaba subiendo, el kiubi estaba recuperando su alma y regresando a naruto con él en el proceso. Pero de nuevo las cosas cambiaron pues una energía amarilla salió del cuerpo de naruto cubriendo por completo.

\- asi que al final decidiste ayudarme – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa al ver como de nuevo empezaba a arrancar el alma del kiubi

\- si te hubiera ayudado no habrías despertado ese poder – respondió Kurama yang

\- o será que no puedes vencer a tu otra mitad – le menciono con burla y con un tono cansado.

\- no abuses de tu suerte mocoso y mejor que te concentres – le dijo kurama.

Naruto empezo a sacar el alma del kurama yin lentamente. Por cada segundo que pasaba el alma de la bestia se separaba más. Hasta que finalmente el alma de la bestia fue arrancada por completa. El rubio se sorprendió cuando esta empezo a ser absorbida por sus manos. Decidiendo dejar eso de lado Naruto cerro el portal que creo para abrir un nuevo debajo de él por donde entro para luego salir unos cuantos metros sobre la tierra.

Cuando cayó Naruto se vio las manos las cuales estaban cubiertas por la energía amarilla la cual se había vuelto más clara – supongo que el imperio ya no será ningún problema – dijo para sí mismo mientras la energía desaparecía.

El Rubio vio hacia la derecha donde el cuerpo de kurama estaba tirado, decidió caminar hacia él. Para su sorpresa, el cuerpo se empezo a desintegrar de una forma muy acelerada. Cuando el ultimo pedazo de carne habida desaparecido solo se podía ver una piel pálida y un pelo rubio, una camiseta negra y su falda era lo único que quedaba de la ropa de natsuki.

\- había olvidado lo que se sentía matar a alguien inocente – Naruto miro a su descendiente. El rubio se acercó a ella para levantarla – me gustaría ponerte algo de ropa, pero – dijo para ver hacia abajo solo para mirar que su única prenda eran sus pantalones.

Una explosión apareció a su izquierda. Naruto vio como la explosión destruyó la tierra – así que se suicidó el del lanza fuego Bols, no, solo lo uso para escapar –

El rubio vio como un tipo musculo huyo de la explosión – impresionante forma de escapar – dijo con diversión – pero de que esta echo ese escudo – menciono un poco más impresionado al ver como leone uso un escudo para cubrirse junto a Akame de la explosión – supongo que tendré que cargar a Natsuki y a Leone – dejo salir un suspiro cuando vio cómo su compañera rubia se desmayó. El rubio abrió un nuevo portal para cruzarlo y aparecer frente a Akame quien lo vio con preocupación.

\- naruto leone, leone – dijo Akame con un tono lleno de angustia.

\- solo se desmayó, deja de preocuparte se recuperará, por ahora juntémonos con los demás – menciono naruto para levantar a leone y ponerla sobre su hombro.

Akame se tranquilizó al oír estas palabras, pero luego vio que naruto cargaba a otra mujer - ¿Por qué la llevas contigo? – pregunto, un poco molesta.

\- ¿estas molesta? – pregunto naruto al sentir una sensación así viniendo de akame.

\- solo responde –

\- la quiero enterrar, después de todo es una amiga mía y un familiar – respondió el rubio.

Ambos caminaron hasta llegar con los demás, Naruto le dio a Leone a Susano para que lo ayudara.

\- ¿estás bien? Naruto – pregunto Tatsumi al recordar a la enorme bestia de nueve colas con la que peleo Naruto.

\- si, de alguna forma pude sobrevivir – respondio con un tono alegre, pero cansado – Lubbok y Chelsea ¿Dónde están? – pregunto al ver que eran los únicos que faltaban.

\- se reunirán con nosotros en una cabaña cerca de aquí – respondió Najenda – por ahora tenemos que irnos – ordeno la Jefa. Los Nigth Raid caminaron unos cuantos kilómetros para luego detenerse por petición de naruto para enterrar a Natsuki. Una vez naruto termino siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a la cabaña.

\- ¿quieres que cure tus heridas primero? Ya que eres el más lastimado – pregunto Susano

Naruto entro a la cabaña y se sentó en una esquina – no, estoy bien, mejor trata a Leone – respondió para recostarse contra la pared

\- no, Susano cúralo primero, él se enfrentó al oponente más peligroso y fue el más lastimado –

Naruto vio a Najenda quien se impuso ante su voluntad – leone perdió un brazo, creo que ella… -

\- susano te curara y no está a discusión – dijo Najenda con firmeza.

Naruto la miro con sus nuevos ojos mientras fruncía el ceño, por un instante, pero luego desapareció el ceño, y sus ojos volvieron a su azul natural.

\- asi que regresaron a la normalidad, ya me estaban incomodando – dijo Tatsumi tratando de bromear. Al no recibir respuesta Tatsumi pensó que su broma no era de buen gusto.

\- Akame – dijo entre cortando las palabras naruto

\- si naruto – respondió con un poco de preocupación por el tono en que hablo.

\- recuerdas la técnica que te enseñe para dejar inconsciente a las personas, cuando estabas bajo mi mando – menciono naruto.

\- si ¿Por qué? – pregunto para luego acercarse a él y poner su mano en la mejilla del rubio– quemas – dijo al sentir la temperatura de Naruto.

\- Quiero que la uses en mi – Menciono el rubio. Naruto tomo la mano de que akame puso en su mejilla y la miro con una sonrisa.

Todos vieron esto sin saber si era grave o no. pero de pronto sangre salió de los ojos de Naruto y su sonrisa fue cambiada por una mueca de dolor. Akame levanto su mano y la dejo caer sobre el cuello del rubio, para dejarlo inconsciente.


End file.
